Kwestia honoru
by euphoria814
Summary: AU pseudośredniowieczne z wilkołakami na pierwszym planie
1. Porzuceni

**Tytuł: Kwestia honoru**  
 **Autor: euphoria**  
 **betowała okularnicaM:***  
 **Fandom: Teen Wolf**  
 **Pairing: Derek/Stiles**  
 **Rating: +18**  
 **Info: wojennie, królewsko i średniowiecznie pseudo… euphoria znowu się bawi… AU wilkołacze :) / Akcja Pełniowa**

* * *

Stiles zamarł, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że są z Lydią zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Las, w którym się znaleźli wcale nie wyglądał gościnnie, ale nie zamierzał w tej chwili panikować. Ujął dziewczynę za ramię i poprowadził ją w stronę jednego z ujść wody. Czuł się obserwowany, ale to nie tak, że mógł cokolwiek z tym zrobić.

Najemnicy Argentów pozbawili ich broni, podobnie jak dokumentów, które mieli dostarczyć. Ich rycerze nie żyli, ale na nich nikt nie ważył się podnieść ręki, co wcale nie przeszkodziło nikomu obedrzeć ich z klejnotów. Suknia Lydii porwana była w kilku miejscach, gdy najemnicy próbowali odzyskać złotą nić, którą była obszyta. Na szczęście szwy trzymały dość dobrze, więc istniała szansa, że dziewczyna nie zostanie w samej halce. Sam nie miał w zwyczaju nosić tylu ozdób, więc na nim się nie obłowiono. Jedyne, co teraz świadczyło o ich pochodzeniu, niewielki pierścień rodowy, ukrył w specjalnej skrytce w bucie. Na szczęście nie przeszukano ich, aż tak dobrze.

Stiles pochylił się nad strumieniem i nabrał wody w garści, żeby spróbować jej smaku jako pierwszy. Opowiadano, że zatruwano takie źródła jak to, żeby spowolnić wędrowców, ale te informacje pochodziły od Argentów, którym w tej chwili nie ufał. Jednak ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

\- Wydaje się w porządku – rzucił w kierunku dziewczyny.

Jeśli objawy miały pojawić się później i tak nie mogli czekać. Przebyli naprawdę długą drogę bez jedzenia i picia. W ciągu najbliższych godzin musieli znaleźć schronienie na noc i jakąkolwiek żywność. Ich przyszłość nie kreowała się w zbyt wesołych barwach; na obcym terytorium pozbawieni byli broni i map.

Lydia przyklękła i pisnęła, gdy silna dłoń pociągnęła ją do tyłu. Stiles instynktownie sięgnął po miecz, ale pochwa była pusta. Zaraz potem ktoś powalił go na ziemię i obezwładnił. Wierzgał przez dłuższy moment, ale poddał się, gdy poczuł ostrze na szyi.

\- Nieeee! – krzyknęła Lydia.

\- Zostawcie ją! Zostawcie ją! – zaprotestował ignorując fakt, że żelazo naruszyło jego skórę.

Nie mógł dostrzec co się dzieje, ale Lydia przestała krzyczeć, co wcale nie musiało oznaczać niczego dobrego. Dostrzegł przed sobą dwa potężne buty i próbował unieść głowę, ale ktoś cały czas uniemożliwiał mu ruch.

\- Kogo my tu mamy – zaczął przybyły mężczyzna.

Jego głos był dziwnie chropowaty, jakby nienawykły do mówienia. Stiles słyszał podobne w porcie w mieście u żeglarzy, którzy wykrzykiwali informacje o zbliżających się statkach. Przepite i przepalone solą gardła nigdy nie odzyskiwały dawnej sprawności.

\- Nie wiemy, panie. Najemnicy Argentów zostawili ich kilka kilometrów na wschód pod granicą – zameldował ten, który unieruchomił go przedtem.

Stiles westchnął z ulgą, gdy Lydia uklękła zapłakana obok. Nie wyglądało na to, żeby potraktowano ją zbyt ostro, ale jej suknia przesiąkła mokrym błotem. Dziewczyna starała się nie łkać, ale nie bardzo potrafiła się opanować. Chciał wyciągnąć dłoń w jej stronę, żeby ją pocieszyć, ale nie mógł się poruszyć.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – zaczął i mężczyzna, który stał nad nimi warknął ostrzegawczo.

\- Zależy kim jesteście – odparł nieznajomy. – Naruszyliście nasze terytorium…

\- Zrobiliśmy to nieświadomie. Argentowie okradli nas i zmusili do przejścia przez las – wytłumaczył nie do końca kłamiąc.

Nieznajomy wydał z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, ale nie przerwał mu, więc Stiles kontynuował dalej.

\- Jeśli jesteście najemnikami… Możecie wziąć za nas spory okup, jeśli tylko pozwolicie nam wysłać listy – zaczął pospiesznie. – Jeśli zagwarantujecie nam ochronę od wilkołaczych bestii – podjął i poczuł, że mężczyzna unosi jego twarz za podbródek.

Stiles przez chwilę nie wiedział na co patrzy, bo twarz mężczyzny chociaż nieogolona była przystojna. Ciemne brwi, które okalały chłodne, ale inteligentne oczy, zmarszczyły się.

\- A myślisz, że kto was pojmał? – spytał spokojnie mężczyzna i błysnął czerwonymi tęczówkami.

Stiles odskoczył do tyłu przerażony i zaskoczony tym, że nikt go już nie trzyma. Zakrył sobą Lydię, wiedząc, że to kompletnie bezskuteczne. Byli otoczeni przez dwudziestu ludzi chociaż nikt nie celował w ich stronę z kusz czy łuków.

Mężczyzna, z którym rozmawiał wcześniej wpatrywał się w niego z zainteresowaniem i ubawieniem.  
Stiles czuł jak szybko bije jego serce, ale zmusił się, żeby się uspokoić. To nagle wyjaśniło dlaczego czuł się od dłuższego czasu obserwowany. Nie powiedział o tym ani słowa Lydii, aby nie bała się jeszcze bardziej. Dziewczyna i tak przeżyła zbyt wiele, nienawykła do podróży, a co dopiero napadów z zaskoczenia. Fakt, że zamordowano ich służbę na ich oczach wcale nie pomagał. Lydia, co prawda nie zemdlała i nie krzyczała, ale prawie przestała się odzywać, co nie było do niej podobne. Jej naturalna pewność siebie gdzieś zniknęła.

Mężczyzna tymczasem wpatrywał się w nich z satysfakcją, najwyraźniej ciesząc się ich reakcją.

\- Nie jesteście krwiożerczymi bestiami – powiedział Stiles odchrząkując. – Gdybyście byli, już dawno zostalibyśmy zaatakowani – ciągnął dalej i poczuł jak Lydia za nim drży.

Ścisnął mocniej dłoń dziewczyny i wilkołak spojrzał na ich złączone dłonie.

\- Jesteście razem – zaczął mężczyzna i Stiles przełknął ślinę.

Ostatnim co chciał to, żeby Lydii stało się coś złego.

\- Tak – powiedział, a dziewczyna wtuliła się w jego bok instynktownie.

\- Kłamiesz – warknął mężczyzna.

\- Ja nie… - zaczął Stiles, ale wilkołak ostrzegawczo obnażył kły.

Coś takiego widział pierwszy raz. Przystojna twarz mężczyzny przekształciła się na jego oczach. Brwi gdzieś zniknęły, a tęczówki błyszczały czerwienią. Nieznajomy musiał jakoś wyczuwać kłamstwa. Może to była jedna z umiejętności wilkołaków, o której Argentowie nie wspomnieli. Mężczyzna wyglądał na silnego. Szybkość z jaką ich okrążyli sugerowała, że potrafili się też naprawdę sprawnie poruszać. Może niczym prawdziwe wilki mieli niezwykle wyczulony słuch. Stiles nie był mistrzem kłamstwa i może jego głos zadrżał lekko. Nie był pewien i nie zamierzał testować tej teorii, ale w takim razie musieli być ostrożni.

Przełknął ślinę, czując, że kolana zaczynają mu mięknąć.

\- Nie pozwolę ci jej skrzywdzić – odparł z pewnością w głosie, wiedząc, że w tym wilkołak nie doszuka się kłamstwa. – Nie jesteśmy razem, ale nie pozwolę ci… - głos zamarł mu w ustach, bo mężczyzna zaczął się zbliżać krok po kroku w ich stronę.

Stiles nie cofnął się, ale odczepił Lydię od swego boku, odpychając ją za siebie. Słyszał, że dziewczyna zaskoczona upadła gdzieś za nim, ale nie odważył się sprawdzić. Nie spuszczał z oka wilkołaka, który w końcu stanął z nim twarzą w twarz i uśmiechnął się krzywo.

Coś dziwnego pojawiło się w oczach mężczyzny, gdy patrzył na niego z bliska i Stilesowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że wilkołak wącha go.

\- Boisz się mnie – poinformował go mężczyzna.

Stiles przełknął ślinę, decydując się, że kłamstwo i tak się na nic nie zda. Najwyraźniej emocje posiadały swój zapach.

\- Tak, ale strach nie czyni mnie słabym. Czyni mnie ostrożnym – odparł.

Mężczyzna wydawał się rozbawiony.

\- I to jest według ciebie ostrożność? – zakpił wilkołak.

\- Nie. To jest kwestia honoru. Nie pozwolę ci… - urwał, bo głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa.

Wilkołak przez chwilę lustrował go wzrokiem.

\- A jeśli powiedziałbym, że ktoś musiałby zaoferować coś w zamian za ratunek? – spytał mężczyzna.

Stiles poczuł jak robi mu się odrobinę słabo. Nie wiedział czy to kwestia tego, że te czerwone tęczówki hipnotyzowały go od kilku minut czy to intensywność tego wzroku, ale nie potrafił oderwać od nich oczu.  
Nie wierzył w dobrych Samarytan, ale nie sądził, że ratunek będzie droższy od złota. W zasadzie nawet powinien uznać to, że wilkołak dawał im wybór za jego dobrą wolę, Stiles nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że przegraliby walkę z nimi o wolność. Otaczał ich zbyt duży tłum. Byli nienawykli do biegu i nie znali tych terenów. Nie mieli broni i wątpił, by zdążyli jej dosięgnąć.

Wilkołak lustrował go wzrokiem ze spokojem, czekając na swoją odpowiedź.

Stiles przełknął po raz kolejny ślinę i zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Nie ją. Weź mnie – powiedział głucho. – Nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia. Lydia jest wysoko urodzona – ciągnął dalej pomijając, że on też należy do szlachty. W tej chwili ta informacja mogła tylko zaszkodzić. Jeśli mogli wymienić chociażby życie Lydii, warto było zaryzykować.

\- Stiles – załkała dziewczyna.

\- I gdzie to wysokie urodzenie doprowadziło was? – zakpił wilkołak. – Argentowie zdradzili was jak zdradzili wszystkich innych – ciągnął mężczyzna.

\- Ta intryga sięga dalej – podjął Stiles. – Wieźliśmy poselstwo do Króla Christophera, ale Gerard oszukał nas i okradł z listów. Zostawił nas tutaj na pewną śmierć, żeby Królowi Johnowi donieść, że zostaliśmy przez was napadnięci – ciągnął dalej. – Pani Lydia musi wrócić, żeby zadać kłam jego słowom. Inaczej rycerze Króla Johna i sprzymierzeńcy z ziem Argentów ruszą na was – dodał.

Wilkołak spoglądał na niego ciekawie, ale uśmiechnął się krzywo w chwilę później.

\- Próbujesz odwrócić od siebie uwagę? – spytał mężczyzna. – Odpowiedz czy oferujesz siebie zamiast niej, a porozmawiamy w obozie na temat jej powrotu do Królestwa – zaproponował cicho.

Brzmiało to zaskakująco kusząco. Zresztą to nie tak, że mieli inny wybór. Liczba ich opcji była niezwykle ograniczona.

Stiles zawahał się i spojrzał na czekających na jeden znak mężczyzny wilkołaków, i skinął głową.

\- Tak, jeśli pomożesz jej wrócić do Królestwa – powiedział siląc się na spokój. – Dajesz słowo? – spytał, chociaż nie miał pojęcia czy ono ma jakąś wartość.

\- Masz moje słowo. Czy mam twoje słowo? – odpowiedział szybko wilkołak.

\- Masz moje słowo – potwierdził Stiles.

\- Nie mówisz jak sługa – zauważył mężczyzna, marszcząc nagle brwi.

\- Jestem jednym z dworzan – odparł Stiles pospiesznie.

Nie było to kłamstwo, ale prawda też nie. Wilkołak przyjął jego wyjaśnienie, chociaż nie wydawał się przekonany. Twarz mężczyzny na powrót stała się ludzka, a na jego ustach zagościł krzywy uśmieszek.

\- Derek Hale, alfa watahy – przedstawił się wilkołak podając mu rękę.

\- Stiles – powiedział krótko. – Pani Lydia, córka hrabiego Martina, kanclerza Króla Johna – dodał odwracając się tylko na krótką chwilę.

Derek uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz z wyraźną kpiną, gdy Stiles przedstawił się lakonicznie.

\- Nie musisz jej pilnować. Nie grozi jej niebezpieczeństwo wśród nas. Nie jest branką. Jest gościem – powiedział Hale.

ooo

Stiles nie był zaskoczony, gdy okazało się, że wilkołaki poruszają się pieszo ze sporą szybkością. Przemykali sobie tylko znanymi ścieżkami z taką łatwością, że niemal nie zauważył, gdy oddział rozpierzchł się po lesie tak nagle jak wcześniej się pojawił. Lydia i on byli jednak wciąż otoczeni – nie był pewien czy całkiem dla ochrony przez kilku mężczyzn.

Derek posuwał się spokojnie do przodu, wcale nie zrażony najwyraźniej żółwim tempem. Stiles słyszał jak kilku spośród wilkołaków dowcipkuje na temat ich chodu, ciężkiego i nieostrożnego. Lydia niejednokrotnie potknęła się, a on sam połamał tak wiele gałązek, że na pewno spłoszył okoliczną zwierzynę i zdradził ich położenie.

Nie wiedział jak wilkołaki to robią, ale nie wydawali odgłosu, gdy przemieszczali się. Nieraz został zaskoczony przez ciekawskich, którzy podchodzili niezauważeni dopóki tak naprawdę nie naruszyli jego przestrzeni osobistej. Wzdrygał się za każdym razem, ale na szczęście Lydię zostawili w spokoju.

\- Do obozu będziemy się przemieszczać konno – podjął w pewnej chwili Derek, zbliżając się.

Stiles przewrócił oczami, bo prawdę powiedziawszy nie wyobrażał sobie jak przez las mieliby przejechać konno bez traktu, ale dosłownie w chwilę potem dotarli do pierwszego prześwitu w gęstwinie. Droga, na którą wyszli nie była zbyt równa. Bardziej przypominała ścieżkę, ale nie to martwiło bardziej.

\- Oddalamy się od granicy – rzucił Stiles. – Jak odwieziemy panią Lydię, jeśli oddalamy się od granicy? – spytał spanikowany.

\- Ludzie Argentów na pewno pilnują przejść przez las. Jest inna droga, gdzie ich terytorium przetniemy w niewielkim stopniu. Odkąd kobieta nie potrafi przemykać się niepostrzeżenie i walczyć, tak będzie bezpieczniej – odparł Derek.

Stiles spojrzał na niego uważnie, ale twarz mężczyzny pozostała idealnie obojętna. Nie potrafił ocenić czy wilkołak okłamuje ich i zwodzi, ale w obecnej sytuacji i tak nie mieli wyjścia. Zaklął jeszcze pod nosem, gdy dostrzegł, że konie, które przyprowadzili towarzysze Dereka miały standardowe męskie siodła.

\- Są tylko dwa? – zdziwiła się natomiast Lydia.

\- My poruszamy się szybciej naszymi sposobami. To wy nas spowalniacie – poinformował ją Derek.

Stiles spoglądał jak Martin stara się wdrapać na swojego konia i zagryzł wargi. Lydia nigdy jeszcze nie podróżowała w ten sposób. Sam w siodle nie siedział przez ostatnie kilka tygodni, ale jazdy konnej nie sposób było zapomnieć.

Spiął cugle i podjechał o kilka kroków, a potem schylił się w stronę dziewczyny, ale zanim zdążył ją chwycić dobiegł do niego ostrzegawczy warkot.

\- Nie. Jedziecie oddzielnie – oznajmił mu Derek.

\- Nie uciekniemy, dałem ci słowo, a ona nie utrzyma się w siodle – zaprotestował i wilkołak skinął w stronę jednego ze swoich ludzi. – Ona nie pojedzie na kolanach u obcego mężczyzny – warknął i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że Derek zaraz ściągnie go z siodła.

Wilkołak jednak skinął głową, odwołując swojego przybocznego.

\- Sprowadźcie Ericę – rozkazał jeszcze Hale zanim podszedł do Stilesa i złapał za cugle jego konia.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z dołu wyczekująco jakby oczekiwał jakiejś reakcji. Stiles więc przygryzł wargi i zerknął na wystraszoną wciąż Lydię.

\- Dziękuję – powiedział starając się brzmieć szczerze.

\- Zaoferowałeś się w zamian za ochronę i jej bezpieczeństwo, ale masz jej nie dotykać – warknął Derek.

\- To jakiś kolejny warunek? – spytał Stiles.

\- Mój warunek w zamian za to, że nie okazujesz posłuszeństwa. Nie jesteś na swoim dworze – przypomniał mu Derek.

Stiles przygryzł wargi i zrobił głębszy wdech.

\- Zaoferowałem siebie, a nie moje posłuszeństwo – zauważył przytomnie zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Derek spojrzał na niego rozbawiony.

\- Naprawdę chcesz ciągnąć w ten sposób tę grę? – spytał wilkołak. – Nie jesteśmy bezrozumnymi zwierzętami. Obiecałem jej bezpieczny powrót do Królestwa, ale nie podałem daty – rzucił jeszcze zanim odwrócił się na pięcie i oddalił.

Stiles pomyślał, że przegrał tę bitwę.


	2. Obóz

Erica okazała się dość skąpo ubraną wilkołaczycą. Miała na sobie spodnie, co na pewno było wygodne, ale Stiles nie sądził, aby tak wycięty gorset przydawał się jej do czegoś innego, niż kuszenia chętnych oczu. Sam miał problem z odwróceniem wzroku, a jego zainteresowanie kobietami było nikłe.

Erica bez wahania sięgnęła po Lydię i usadowiła ją bezpiecznie na swoich kolanach. Martin pisnęła zaskoczona, a Stiles zaczął się zastanawiać jak wielką siłą dysponują wilkołaki. Może jeden lub dwa osobniki wystarczyłyby do osaczenia niewielkiego oddziału strzegącego ich granice. W końcu potrafili się naprawdę skutecznie skradać.

Nie wiele wiedziano o wilkołakach w jego kraju, więc starał się zapamiętać jak najwięcej potrafił. Stworzenia najwyraźniej posiadały wyostrzone zmysły, bo Derek na pewno obwąchiwał go i raz czy dwa razy wydawało mu się, że ich grupa kontaktowała się z innym oddziałem, chociaż nie widział nikogo.  
Wilkołaki były wytrzymałe i szybkie. Z łatwością dorównywały prędkością koniowi w kłusie, a wydawało się wręcz, że nawet teraz dostosowują swoją szybkość do ich tempa.

Nie przemienili się w wilki i nie był pewien czy Argentowie kłamali w tej kwestii, ale nie mógł tego wykluczyć. Był jednak pewien, że są tak samo ludźmi jak on czy Lydia. Może bardziej opierali się na swoim instynkcie, ale to tylko czyniło ich bardziej niebezpiecznymi. Nie jedli bynajmniej surowego mięsa i nie ganiali nago chociaż ich obyczaje pozostawiały wiele do życzenia.

Lydia w końcu zrezygnowała z bezsensownej walki i oparła się o ramię kobiety, która utrzymywała ją w siodle przez ostatnie kilka godzin i Erica wtuliła w jej szyję nos, ewidentnie zaznajamiając się z jej zapachem. Wymruczała też coś pod nosem, co rozbawiło towarzyszących im wilkołaków, bo zewsząd dobiegł ich stłumiony chichot. Nawet Derek się uśmiechnął kącikami ust, co tylko wydało się bardziej interesujące.

\- O co chodzi? – spytał Stiles półgłosem, nie chcąc obudzić zmęczonej przyjaciółki.

\- Zastanawiamy się czy zdajecie sobie sprawę dlaczego Argentowie wypuścili was koło naszych granic – odparł enigmatycznie Derek.

\- Liczyli, że nas rozszarpiecie – stwierdził z pewnością i zmrużył oczy, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Argentowie liczyli jednak na coś innego, skoro wiedzieli, że wataha nie składa się z bezrozumnych zwierząt.

Derek oczywiście dał mu czas do konkluzji i przysunął się bliżej, gdy Stiles znowu spojrzał niepewnie w jego kierunku, oczekując podpowiedzi.

\- Twoja towarzyszka jest nietknięta – oznajmił mu Hale z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Mój lud bardzo to ceni – dodał z uznaniem, które wcale się Stilesowi nie podobało.

Nie był przyzwyczajony, aby komentowano tak osobiste kwestie. I oczywistym było, że kobiety w ich królestwie czekały na męża. A przynajmniej znaczna większość. Kobiety pokroju Lydii ceniły się o wiele za bardzo dla zwykłych śmiertelników – zawsze tak uważał. Nie chodziło tylko o inteligencję Lydii, ale przede wszystkim jej sposób bycia, który wymuszał szacunek wśród towarzystwa.

\- Mamy umowę – przypomniał wilkołakowi głucho. – Jeśli powiesz, że tego też nie dotyczy… - zawiesił głos znacząco.

Derek wydawał się rozbawiony, ale nie przyspieszył tym razem kroku, żeby go zbyć.

\- Nie jest branką. Zostanie wypuszczona, a nawet dostanie świtę, żeby bezpiecznie dotarła do Królestwa. Jeśli twoje słowa są prawdą, twój Król zasługuje, żeby się dowiedzieć jak potraktowano jego posłów. Nie szukamy wojny, ale jeśli ona znajdzie nas, nie zawahamy się – poinformował go cicho. – Dlatego pouczysz swoją towarzyszkę jak ma przekonać waszego władcę, że nie stanowimy zagrożenia. Wydaje się przerażona naszą obecnością – dodał z rozbawieniem.

\- Pani Lydia przekaże sytuację jaką ją zastała. Nie doda nic więcej i nie ujmie nic. Jakkolwiek możecie spodziewać się propozycji wykupu mnie – zawahał się, gdy uśmiech mężczyzny powiększył się.

\- Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – odparł Derek.

Stiles oczekiwał, że mężczyzna doda coś jeszcze, ale ten przyspieszył kroku i znikł mu z oczu w gęstych zaroślach. Po chwili jego miejsce zajął inny wilkołak, który był jeszcze mniej rozmowny.

ooo

Obóz wilkołaków był zaskakująco duży. I zorganizowany. Namioty stały w równych odległościach od siebie, a przed każdym znajdowało się niewielkie ognisko. Nieliczne konie przywiązane były do prowizorycznie wykonanych żerdzi, ale nie to zastanowiło Stilesa.

Nigdzie nie było dzieci. Wokół znajdowali się sami wojskowi, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

Derek wyszedł z jednego z większych namiotów, gdy tylko Stiles zeskoczył ze swojego konia. Zawahał się, przypominając sobie ostrzeżenie Hale'a i nie pomógł Lydii zsiąść, chociaż odczekał, aż dziewczyna dotknie ziemi.

Wilkołaczyca prychnęła rozbawiona, gdy Martin odskoczyła od niej gdy tylko było to możliwe.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – spytał Stiles.

\- Tak – odparła Lydia krótko, ale wcale nie musiał mieć idealnego słuchu, żeby poznać, że dziewczyna kłamie.

Tłumek zebrał się wokół nich, ciekawie im się przyglądając, ale nikt nie podchodził bliżej, jakby z dala trzymało ich jakieś zaklęcie. Niektórzy ewidentnie próbowali coś wywąchać, bo ich nozdrza poruszały się w charakterystyczny sposób.

Lydia obróciła się wokół własnej osi, spoglądając na wszystkich i Stiles miał ochotę ją przytrzymać.

\- Kiedy się ruszasz więcej twojego zapachu znajduje się w powietrzu – poinformował ją głucho.

Kilka osób uśmiechnęło się kpiąco, gdy dziewczyna zamarła.

\- Powinieneś był uciec wcześniej – szepnęła Lydia. – Powinieneś był mnie zostawić – dodała.

\- Dałem słowo – przypomniał cierpliwie, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.

Zignorował kolejne uśmieszki i ciekawskie spojrzenia, które im rzucano.

Kobiety szeptały coś pomiędzy sobą, zerkając na Lydię, która w eleganckiej, chociaż potarganej sukni, wciąż prezentowała się po dworsku. Z takim wdziękiem człowiek się rodzi i nie traci go nawet w sytuacji tak ekstremalnej jak ta.

Stiles stracił z oczu Dereka i nie wiedział czy jest zadowolony, czy zaczyna go to martwić. Nie wiedział jak w hierarchii tutaj stał Hale, ale tylko z nim zawarli jakiekolwiek umowy, więc jeśli ktoś miałby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, to był to alfa watahy.

Stiles nie wiedział jak długo będzie jeszcze trwało to widowisko, ale czuł się wyczerpany. Walka, ucieczka, porwanie i jazda konna wyczerpały go. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym w jakiej formie jest Lydia, ale dziewczyna obejmowała swoje ramiona, rozmasowując najwyraźniej obolałe mięśnie. Nienawykła do takich wypraw jutro odczuje stres i trudy dzisiejszego dnia. I tak był zdziwiony, że nie załamała się już wcześniej, ale szok musiał brać w tym spory udział. Czekał tylko, aż Lydia w pełni dojdzie do siebie i zda sobie sprawę z powagi sytuacji.

\- Za mną – rzucił Derek, wyłaniając się nagle z tłumu.

Stiles nie ociągał się, ale podążył za Hale'em przepuszczając przed sobą dziewczynę. Derek jak zwykle szedł bardzo szybko, ale spacer okazał się krótki. Zatrzymali się przed jednym z namiotów i wilkołak zniknął w środku bez słowa. Stiles odgiął tkaninę robiąc Lydii prowizoryczne przejście i oboje wsunęli się w milczeniu za mężczyzną.

Namiot okazał się dość spory. Wykonany z garbowanej skóry, bardzo dokładnie zszyty i usztywniony drewnianymi żerdziami, które również podtrzymywały materiał w ten sposób, żeby mieszkańcy nie byli zmuszeni do garbienia się w środku. Stiles nie był zaskoczony zaawansowaniem technologii. Jak do tej pory nie widział niskiego wilkołaka, więc jakoś musieli dojść do tego, żeby wygodnie mieszkać.

Czego się nie spodziewał to poduszek i dywanów, które pokrywały podłogę pomieszczenia, ocieplając całą przestrzeń. Nie sądził, aby wytwarzano je na terytorium, a to oznaczało, że wilkołaki musiały prowadzić handel z okolicznymi królestwami. Może nawet zamorskimi państwami, odkąd sami graniczyli z morzem. Argentowie nie wspominali o niczym podobnym. Wręcz wmawiali im, że te stworzenia nie były zdolne do normalnego porozumiewania się z otoczeniem. Nie nazywali ich idiotami, ale zwierzętami, co teraz Stiles uznał nagle za jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczne.

Brak zdolności umysłowych można było wybaczyć, ale dzikość była już całkiem inną kategorią.

Lydia westchnęła z ulgą, gdy opadła na miękkie posłanie, a Stiles nie potrafił mieć jej tego za złe. Sam zajął miejsce pomiędzy dziewczyną, a Derekiem, który w milczeniu czekał, aż zajmą pozycje.

\- Porozumiałem się z innymi grupami. Za kilka dni dotrzemy do innego z przejść. Mniej oficjalnego, skąd będziemy mieć tylko trzy dni do waszego Królestwa – podjął Hale.

Stiles otworzył usta zaskoczony, że mężczyzna faktycznie zamierza dotrzymać obietnicę. Okłamałby sam siebie, gdyby nie przyznał, że ulżyło mu, że już niedługo będą w domu. Hale przerażał go przy każdej z ich krótkich rozmów. Mężczyzna miał talent do lakonicznego wyrażania myśli i Stiles nigdy nie był pewien co dokładnie krąży Derekowi po głowie. Ani jakie reperkusje przyniosą jego wybory.

\- Kobieta zostanie tutaj na noc. Erica będzie czuwać przed jej namiotem, dzisiaj pełnia – wyjaśnił Hale dość enigmatycznie. – Kilka minut drogi stąd jest jezioro. Dostaniecie jedzenie, gdy tylko wrócą nasi myśliwi – dodał mężczyzna.

\- Dziękujemy. Jesteśmy naprawdę wdzięczni za okazaną pomoc – zaczął Stiles. – Nie pozostanie ona bez nagrody – dodał i mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Jestem pewien – odparł Derek i Stiles poczuł na sobie po raz kolejny ten intensywny wzrok. Uczucie jednak szybko minęło, gdy mężczyzna kontynuował. – Rozmawiałeś z kobietą o poselstwie, które ma zanieść na dwór swojego Króla? – spytał.

Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.

\- Jak zapewne widzieliście nie jesteśmy bezrozumnymi bestiami, które rzucają się na każdą żywą istotę – wtrącił się ktoś wchodząc do namiotu.

Kobieta musiała byś starsza od Dereka i nosiła na sobie ubranie, które było charakterystyczne dla tutejszych niewiast. Wąskie spodnie opinające łydki z niewielkim skrawkiem materiału, który udawał spódnicę, ale tak naprawdę niczego nie zakrywał oraz gorset nie krępujący ruchu.

Wyglądała jednak o wiele bardziej skromnie niż Erica. Stiles nigdy nie nazwałby jej wulgarną.  
Derek wstał na jej powitanie, więc i oni podnieśli się pospiesznie, ale przybyła zignorowała ich podchodząc do Hale'a i całując go miękko w policzek.

\- Laura Hale – przedstawiła się. – Pierwsza beta watahy – dodała, siadając zaraz obok Dereka. – Mój brat i ja od dłuższego czasu jesteśmy zaniepokojeni pogłoskami, które napływają do nas zza granicy – ciągnęła dalej i Stiles zanotował w pamięci, że siostra Dereka o wiele lepiej i czytelniej się wysławia. – Nie szukamy kolejnej wojny. Jedna jest już w toku pomimo naszych starań, żeby pogodzić obie strony. Słyszałam od naszych ludzi, że Argentowie wysłali kolejnych rycerzy, by przeczesali nadgraniczne tereny. Musieli zrozumieć swój błąd poniewczasie – westchnęła. – Ciała towarzyszących wam rycerzy zostały rzucone psom, żeby wyglądało to na atak wilków – dodał i Lydia wyraźnie zbladła.

W namiocie zapanowała cisza i Stiles miał ochotę schować twarz w dłoniach.

\- Naszym pytaniem jest jakie poselstwo nieśliście do Króla Christophera i dlaczego akurat was zostawiono przy życiu – spytała Laura.

\- Argentowie opowiadali nam o waszych napadach na ich przygraniczne wioski – zaczął Stiles i niemal natychmiast usłyszał zniechęcone warknięcie. – Rozumiem, że nie jest to prawdą – podjął i Laura skinęła głową, żeby kontynuował. – Król John zdecydował wesprzeć tę walkę i taką odpowiedź wieźliśmy. Nie wiem dlaczego zostaliśmy zaatakowani. To nie trzyma się sensu – dodał.

\- Argentowie przelali sporo swojej krwi w walce z nami. Nie wiemy jak cenni jesteście, ale dostatecznie bardzo, żeby Argentowie myśleli, że wasz Król ruszy tu za wami. Wtedy walka odbyłaby się na naszym terenie, a ich nienaruszone siły mogłyby zająć nasze terytorium bez większego oporu – poinformowała go Laura i Stiles otworzył szeroko oczy, bo to faktycznie była jedyna możliwość, która tłumaczyła obecną sytuację. – Córka Kanclerza jednak z drugiej strony mogłaby zainteresować naszą watahę. Nigdy nie interesowaliśmy się polityką na tyle mocno, by kontaktować się z władcami, ale chyba nadeszła pora – dodała.

Stiles spiął się cały i spojrzał na Lydię, która z kolei gapiła się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

\- Jesteście razem? – spytała Laura.

\- Nie są – odparł Derek pospiesznie.

\- Obiecałeś jej nietykalność – wtrącił się pospiesznie Stiles.

\- Ale nie tobie – dodał mężczyzna i Stiles zamilkł.

Laura spojrzała na brata marszcząc brwi.

\- Stiles – zaczęła Lydia, poruszając się niepewnie na swojej poduszce.

Miał ochotę uścisnąć jej dłoń, ale czuł, że już siedząc koło niej nadwyręża zakaz Dereka. Nie sądził, żeby mężczyzna zadowolony był z bezpośredniego dotyku.

\- Jesteś pod moją opieką i będziesz milczeć tak długo, aż ci każę – powiedział bardzo spokojnie, rejestrując, że źrenice Martin rozszerzają się.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Dworzanin? – spytał Hale.

\- Kobiety w Królestwie nie podróżują same. Jestem jej opiekunem – wyjaśnił Stiles i znowu to nie było całkiem kłamstwo.

Kanclerz powierzył mu pieczę nad Lydią, gdy opuszczali stolicę. Czuł, że im mniej wie Derek tym lepiej. Wilkołak już wcześniej wydawał się niezdrowo zainteresowany Martin i Stiles tego nie chciał. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby Lydii się coś stało.

Laura odchrząknęła, wstając z miejsca.

\- Przyniosę ci ubranie i wskażę zatokę, gdzie się będziesz mogła odświeżyć – poinformowała Lydię siostra Dereka.

Martin spojrzała na nią tępo, jakby nie do końca rozumiała co się do niej mówi.

\- Pójdę z tobą – obiecał Stiles, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciółka zapewne nie wiedziała nawet jak rozpiąć własną suknię. Na dworze zajmowały się tym służące odpowiednio do tego przysposobione.

\- Jest tutaj bezpieczna. Jest gościem – przypomniał mu Derek.

\- Mam twoje słowo, ale nie wiem ile ono jest warte – powiedział całkiem szczerze, bo nie zwykł owijać w bawełnę. – Dopóki się nie dowiem, wolę być ostrożny – dodał, bo Hale wydawał się rozbawiony.

\- Erica dopilnuje, żeby twojej podopiecznej nie stała się krzywda. Pójdzie z nią nad jezioro i pomoże jej zmienić ubranie. Słyszałem, że kobiety w Królestwie nie potrafią tego zrobić same – odparł Derek, obserwując otwarcie jego reakcje. – W tym czasie porozmawiamy – dodał i Stiles przełknął nerwowo nadmiar śliny.

Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby Derek wcale nie miał na myśli rozmowy. I Stiles nie oczekiwał w zasadzie niczego innego. Cieszyło go, że Lydia wyszła i odświeży się. Dziewczyna ewidentnie była skrępowana tym, że jej ubranie było brudne. Znał jej standardy i wiedział, że nawet w środku dziczy mogła nie przeboleć takiego upokorzenia.

Jednocześnie zostali sami z Derekiem i najchętniej od razu ustaliłby jaka faktycznie była cena ich ratunku. Coś podpowiadało mu, że mężczyzna udzieliłby im pomocy nawet, gdyby nie zaproponowali nic w zamian. Jednak ta myśl pojawiła się dopiero po rozmowie z Laurą, która zdawała się bardziej racjonalną stroną rodzeństwa.

W milczeniu obserwował wilkołaka, który wciąż nie wykonał w jego stronę żadnego ruchu.


	3. Rozmowy

Lydia wyszła wcześniej z ociąganiem, rzucając mu jedno z najbardziej zmartwionych i przerażonych spojrzeń, jakie Stiles widział w jej wykonaniu od ponad piętnastu lat. Nie bardzo wiedział co miałby zrobić, żeby jego przyjaciółka przestała się bać, ale to w tej chwili nie było ważne, bo Derek w końcu wstał i szczelnie zasunął za kobietami kotarę namiotu, a następnie wrócił na poduszki. Wilkołak obserwował go w milczeniu, rozkładając powoli na czynniki pierwsze i Stiles nie mógł już znieść tej stagnacji.

\- Chciałeś porozmawiać – przypomniał mu niezbyt uprzejmie, ale Derek znowu wydawał się bardziej rozbawiony niż urażony jego zachowaniem.

\- Boisz się – stwierdził Hale i Stiles nie był pewien czy wilkołak jest z tego powodu zadowolony.

\- Strach nie czyni mnie słabym – odparł, przypominając sobie scenę sprzed kilku godzin, gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał mężczyznę.

Wydawać by się mogło, że miesiące dzielą go od wygodnej komnaty w Królestwie, a nawet samej podróży karetą. Czas zawsze był rzeczą względną, gdy chodziło o takie sytuacje. Teraz jednak zamiast pędzić jak szalony, dłużył się, gdy Derek siedział i po prostu patrzył na niego.

\- Strach czyni cię ostrożnym – odparł mężczyzna i kąciki jego ust drgnęły. – Nie widzę w twoim zachowaniu ostrożności i uległości, której można byłoby się spodziewać po kimś w twojej sytuacji – zauważył Derek spokojnie.

\- Jeśli cię uraziłem – zaczął Stiles.

\- Bawią mnie próby kontrolowania przez ciebie sytuacji – przerwał mu wilkołak. – Od tej pory będziesz robił to co ci każę i nic ponad to. Możesz rozmawiać z każdym z obozu, a jeśli ktokolwiek jakkolwiek ci zagrozi, chcę o tym wiedzieć. Znajdziesz mnie lub Laurę i poinformujesz nas o zajściu – uściślił Derek, obserwując go z nieruchomą twarzą, z której Stiles nie potrafił wyczytywać zbyt wiele. – Nie musisz się bać o kobietę. Jest gościem. Cała wataha będzie ją chronić. Jej pozycja tutaj jest gwarantowana moim słowem – wyjaśnił.

Stiles zamarł i ugryzł policzek od środka, nie mogąc się jednak powstrzymać przed zadaniem pytania.

\- A moja pozycja? – spytał ostrożnie, starając się wykryć jakiekolwiek zmiany w twarzy mężczyzny.

\- Zależy od ciebie – powiedział spokojnie Derek i jego mina pozostała idealnie niewzruszona. – Ile masz lat? – spytał Hale.

\- Siedemnaście – odparł Stiles nie zamierzając nawet ukrywać swojego młodego wieku.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby ta odpowiedź nie do końca mu odpowiadała. Wilkołak jednak uśmiechnął się szybko, chyba wyczuwając jego ulgę.

\- Na moim terytorium jesteś uznawany za dorosłego, więc waż swoje słowa – poinformował go Derek. – Rozbierz się – polecił mu bez kolejnych wskazówek.

Stiles instynktownie sięgnął do guzików koszuli, którą miał na sobie i zagryzł usta.

\- To namiot, w którym będzie spała Lydia – przypomniał Derekowi.

Nie znał zwyczajów wilkołaków, ale ostatnim czego chciał to, żeby Martin zobaczyła go w krępującej sytuacji. Nie był idiotą, wiedział czego Derek chciał przed kilkoma godzinami. Wiedział na co się zgodził, ale sądził raczej, że wilkołak da mu chociaż dobę na oswojenie się z sytuacją. Najwyraźniej mylił się, bo Derek spoglądał na niego z coraz większym zniecierpliwieniem, jakby nie wiedział dlaczego Stiles zwleka.

\- Kobiety nie wrócą jeszcze przez dobrą godzinę. Usłyszę je zresztą – poinformował go alfa, czekając na jakikolwiek ruch. – Mam ci pomóc? – spytał niepewnie Derek źle odczytując jego wahanie.

\- Nie – powiedział szybko Stiles i prawie oderwał jeden guzików.

Jego trzęsące się dłonie słabo radziły sobie z zapięciami, ale w końcu pozbył się przesiąkniętej błotem koszuli. Nie musiał spoglądać w dół, żeby widzieć siniaki na swojej skórze. Możliwe, że gdzieniegdzie stłuczenia były poważniejsze, ale nie zamierzał przejmować się tym w tej chwili.

Derek ani na moment nie spuścił go z oka, obserwując uważnie jego nieskoordynowane ruchy, gdy przez przypadek prawie strącił lampę naftową, wyswabadzając się z rękawów koszuli. Materiał nie był już mokry, ale wciąż nieprzyjemnie się kleił od brudu i potu. Nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie ma go odrzucić, więc upuścił go u swoich stóp.

Zawahał się tylko krótką chwilę przy sprzączce od paska, ale Derek powstrzymał go wyjątkowo delikatnym gestem.

\- Ściągnij buty – polecił mu tak po prostu i Stiles schylił się do kolejnych sprzączek, które więziły jego łydki.

Odskoczyły z charakterystycznym odgłosem, więc wysunął stopy, stając na miękkich kocach.  
Zesztywniał, gdy Derek sięgnął do guzików własnej, cienkiej koszuli, która pewnie nijak nie chroniła go przed chłodem. Mężczyzna jednak szybciej uporał się z materiałem i schylił się do swoich butów, których pozbył się bez problemów.

Stiles przyglądał mu się ukradkiem, stojąc na środku namiotu i nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien zrobić. Derek wydawał się całkowicie odprężony, pewny siebie jak zawsze. Sięgnął po kilka poduszek i kolejne koce, przyciągając je w swoją stronę.

Zaskakująco wyraźnie wyrzeźbione mięśnie napięły się, gdy wilkołak wyciągnął do niego dłoń i Stiles nie był pewien czy rozsądnym byłoby ją odrzucić. Derek w jednym miał rację, to on miał tutaj władzę, a nie Stiles i właśnie w tym tkwił głównie problem.

W innym świecie, w innych okolicznościach byłby nawet zadowolony z uwagi, którą poświęcał mu ten przystojny mężczyzna. Może gdyby Hale był stałym rezydentem pałacu albo jakimś dalekim krewnym Lydii… Gdyby Stiles miał wybór.

Podał dłoń Derekowi, starając się zebrać w sobie i nie zacząć panikować. Wilkołak posadził go plecami do siebie na jednej z poduszek, a potem objął w talii.

\- Drżysz – zauważył alfa, dmuchając mu ciepłym powietrzem w kark.

\- Mój ojciec może ci zapłacić za twoją gościnę – spróbował Stiles, wiedząc, że nic tym nie wskóra.

\- Nie interesują mnie pieniądze czy złoto. Nasze terytorium nie jest zainteresowane błyskotkami, które tak czcicie – westchnął zaskakująco zmęczonym głosem Hale. – Czy prócz tych ran na plecach, masz jeszcze jakieś o których powinienem wiedzieć? – spytał, zaskakując Stilesa.

Ciepła dłoń przemierzyła linię siniaków po lewej stronie jego pleców. Nie miał zbyt wielu śladów, bo nie mieli nawet szansy się obronić. Przewaga liczebna była zatrważająca, więc polecił służbie poddać się nie wiedząc, że zostaną im poderżnięte gardła już w chwilę potem.

Derek objął go mocniej, przyciągając do swojej klatki piersiowej i Stiles sądził, że jego druga dłoń zatrzyma się na jego pasku. Wilkołak jednak nakrył ręką jeden z większych sińców na jego piersi i położył ich obu na boku. Ciemne linie pojawiły się na przedramionach mężczyzny, gdy w ciszy leżeli obok siebie i Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, gdy po raz pierwszy od poranka, ból w jego ciele zelżał.

\- Co robisz? – spytał zduszonym głosem.

\- Widziałem jak siedzisz w siodle. Broniliście się – stwierdził bardziej niż zapytał Derek.

Stiles zadrżał i zaprzeczył ruchem głowy, ale mężczyzna najwyraźniej czekał na coś bardziej werbalnego.

\- Nie mieliśmy czasu. Nie mieliśmy szans – podjął czując, że jego ciało relaksuje się w tym dziwnym cieple, które rozchodziło się od rąk wilkołaka. – Poleciłem służbie i towarzyszącym nam, aby złożyli broń.

\- Ale oszczędzono tylko was – dokończył za niego Derek. – To nie byłaby pierwsza zbrodnia Argentów – dodał, układając się wygodniej.

Noga wilkołaka wsunęła się między jego uda i Stiles mimowolnie zesztywniał w mocnym uścisku. Jeśli Derek to zauważył nie dał nic po sobie poznać.

\- Co robisz? – powtórzył pytanie Stiles.

\- Jutro czeka nas kolejna podróż. Jeśli was szukają, a szukają na pewno, przy granicy nie jesteście bezpieczni. Musimy przenieść cały obóz w głąb terytorium i ewakuować całe wioski – wytłumaczył spokojnie alfa. – Ukryjemy was do czasu, gdy sytuacja się uspokoi. Laura postara się, aby suknię kobiety znaleziono zakrwawioną. Musimy podsunąć im fałszywy trop, aby zmylić pościg. Może całkiem go powstrzymać. Granice są dobrze strzeżone – wyjaśnił. – Leczę cię, abyś nie miał problemów z długą konną jazdą. Nie sądzę, abyś był zadowolony z asysty jednego z moich ludzi – dodał.

Stiles niemal od razu przypomniał sobie, jak Martin jechała konno podtrzymywana przez Ericę. Wolał sobie nie wyobrażać siebie w tej sytuacji.

\- Jeśli suknia Lydii zostanie znaleziona zakrwawiona, Argentowie dostarczą ją mojemu… Panu – oparł w ostatniej chwili poprawiając się.

\- Jakie to będzie miało znaczenie, gdy kobieta wróci cała i zdrowa? – spytał Derek i Stiles musiał przyznać mu rację. – Błędem ich było i niedopatrzeniem, że zostawili was przy życiu.

Stiles nie bardzo potrafił rozszyfrować ton mężczyzny, ale Hale nie wydawał się poirytowany.

\- Sprowadziliśmy na was kłopoty? – spytał niepewnie.

Nigdy nie słyszał o wilkołaczych wioskach. W zasadzie z ust Katherine i Gerarda cała wataha wyglądała na krwiożercze bestie, które pożerały noworodki. Teraz wydawało mu się to śmieszne, bo przecież gdyby mordowali swoje dzieci, wyginęliby bardzo szybko. Jednak kiedy był dzieckiem, był przerażony po każdej ich wizycie.

Jego ojciec zawsze bardzo sceptycznie odnosił się do tych opowieści i Stiles prawie czuł się z tego powodu dumny.

\- Możesz zasnąć. Obudzę cię, gdy przyjdzie czas – powiedział Derek.

Stiles jednak nie sądził, aby potrafił zasnąć. Wilkołak był o wiele zbyt ciepły. Zbyt przyjemny. I jego własne ciało zaczynało go zdradzać. W normalnych warunkach nie przejąłby się tym zbytnio. Bywały chwile, gdy spali ze Scottem razem, gdy zasiedzieli się we własnych komnatach. Był pewien, że istniał jakiś wewnętrzny pakt pomiędzy mężczyznami o niewspominaniu o takich wypadkach. Jednak Derek nie był jego prawie bratem. A on był brankiem. A przynajmniej wydawał się być.

\- Nie czeka cię tutaj nic złego – obiecał Hale, chyba wyczuwając jego dyskomfort.

Stiles chciałby mu wierzyć, ale nie potrafił. Derek obejmował go w pasie, a nikt nie robił tego wcześniej. Nikt spoza rodziny. Doskonale był świadom gdzie znajdują się jego pośladki i to też nie sprawiało, że czuł się lepiej. Mężczyzna nie był twardy, ale może przez warstwy materiału tego nie czuł.

Nie chciał zasnąć. Nigdy nie zasnął przy nikim do kogo nie miał zaufania. Nie był w zbyt dobrej sytuacji na dworze, więc przeważnie ktoś czuwał pod jego komnatami. Tutaj znajdował się bezpośrednio w towarzystwie kogoś kogo otwarcie nie mógł nazwać wrogiem. Jednak Derek Hale na pewno nie był jego przyjacielem.

Może był jego panem. Stiles nie wiedział do końca na czym miał polegać ich układ.

\- Twoje serce bije za szybko. Dlaczego nie zasypiasz? Sądziłem, że jesteś zmęczony – stwierdził wilkołak i w jego głosie można było usłyszeć konsternację.

\- Czego ode mnie chcesz? – spytał Stiles wprost.

Derek zesztywniał tuż za nim, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego pytania.

\- Ugościliśmy was i obiecaliśmy dostarczyć kobietę do Królestwa całą i zdrową – przypomniał mu wilkołak. – O co pytasz dokładnie? – zainteresował się i nie brzmiało to zbyt dobrze.

Stiles miał wrażenie, że uraził mężczyznę. Faktem jednak było, że to Derek obejmował go rękami. To on miał też broń. Stiles zresztą nie widziałby sensu w stawianiu oporu. Życie Lydii zależało do niego.

\- O nic – odparł w końcu, przełykając ślinę.

Derek wcale nie wydawał się uspokojony. Czuł, że ręce alfy zaciskając się odrobinę mocniej na jego skórze.

\- Muszę cię uzdrowić – poinformował go mężczyzna. – Inaczej będziesz niezdolny do dalszej podróży. Potem zostawię cię samego – dodał z czymś dziwnym w głosie.

Raczej nie tego spodziewał się Stiles, chociaż ulżyło mu wyraźnie.

ooo

Nie wiedział jak długo leżeli, ale ciało nie bolało go już prawie wcale. Co chwila spoglądał w dół na znikające siniaki i zastanawiał się dlaczego w ogóle Argentowie podjęli się wojny, którą z powodzeniem przegrają. Siła i szybkość wilkołaków, ich zdolności do leczenia nie tylko siebie, ale najwyraźniej też towarzyszy były przepisem na rzeź.

Nie chciał, aby Królestwo trafiło pomiędzy młot a kowadło.

\- Można was w ogóle zabić? – spytał Stiles i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak to brzmi.

Derek zesztywniał za nim.

\- Każdego można zabić – odparł mężczyzna zaskakująco spokojnie. – Nie jesteśmy mniej ludźmi niż wy.

\- Wiem – odparł Stiles, wiedząc, że wilkołak nie usłyszy w jego głosie kłamstwa.

Alfa rozluźnił się nieznacznie.

\- Dlaczego pytasz? Nie my jesteśmy zagrożeniem. Dostarczymy kobietę gdzie jej miejsce. Bez nas umrzecie. Nie możecie przedostać się przez terytorium Argentów w pojedynkę – poinformował go całkiem niepotrzebnie.

\- Nie zamierzamy uciekać – odparł Stiles.

To też nie było kłamstwo. Naprawdę nie mieli wyjścia. Lydia nie dałaby rady podróżować bez przerwy i na piechotę. Nie była nawykła do takich trudów. Musieli wielokrotnie robić postoje, gdy uciekali przed ludźmi Argentów, a wtedy w jej żyłach wciąż buzowała adrenalina.

\- Zastanawiam się po co ta wojna – zaczął Stiles. – Wasz teren nie jest przyjazny dla ludzi. Nie jest zasiedlony w wygodny sposób. Nie macie kopalni złota czy nawet soli… - ciągnął dalej, próbując sobie przypomnieć cokolwiek wiedział o topografii terenu.

Derek westchnął.

\- Niektóre wojny nie są prowadzone po to, aby jednym było lepiej, ale po to, aby innym było gorzej – odparł wilkołak.

\- Wasz król nie myślał o tym, aby posłać poselstwa do okolicznych królestw? – zainteresował się Stiles.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, aby ktokolwiek wspominał o watasze. Terytorium wydawało się całkiem wyizolowane.

\- Nie mamy króla – odparł Derek, nagle mocno spięty.

Stiles mógł poczuć paznokcie mężczyzny lekko wbijające się w jego skórę. Nie boleśnie, ale ewidentnie świadczyły o tym, że temat nie należał do najłatwiejszych.

\- Z kim będzie się zatem kontaktował król John? - spytał niepewnie.

Najgorszym w takim przypadku mógł być podział na plemiona. Jednak organizacja tych małych obozów o tym przeczyła. Wataha musiała mieć głównodowodzącego. Albo sztab.

Derek odsunął się od niego bez słowa i obrócił go tak, że teraz leżeli twarzą w twarz. Oczy mężczyzny błyszczały czerwienią, tak bardzo znajomą. Wilkołak nie przemienił się tak jak wtedy, gdy chciał go wystraszyć. Stiles zresztą wątpił, aby drugi raz wywołało to taką reakcję u niego. Zdążył się naoglądać kilku podobnych, gdy przemieszczali się pospiesznie.

\- A co gdybym ci powiedział, że jest ktoś do kogo należy to wszystko? – spytał Derek, obserwując go z napięciem.

Stiles wzruszył ramionami.

\- Król John wolałby rozmawiać z kimś, z kim faktycznie mógłby wejść w układy – odparł po prostu. – I chyba wszystkie obietnice powinny w takim razie wypłynąć z jego ust.

Derek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Nie dałbym ci swojego słowa, gdybym nie mógł go dotrzymać – poinformował go wilkołak. – Moje słowo jest słowem całej watahy – ciągnął dalej Hale. – Jestem alfą – dodał i Stiles zamarł, gdy nareszcie doszło do niego co miał na myśli Derek.


	4. Alfa

Hierarchia wilkołacza musiała być bardziej prymitywna – odkrył Stiles. Nie zauważył wcześniej poddańczych gestów, które kierowano w stronę Dereka, ale gdy wilkołak zwrócił jego uwagę, zaczął baczniej się przyglądać. Zwracano się do mężczyzny na pozór normalnie, ale większość rozmówców wydawała się wycofana. Wyłącznie Laura miała prawo do całkiem wyprostowanej postury, gdy przebywali w obozie. Pozostali kulili się lekko, jakby sama osoba Dereka na nich działała w ten sposób.  
Stiles sam czuł się dość skrępowany. Był nie tylko zastawem za życie Lydii, ale najwyraźniej pozostawał w rękach tego, z którym powinni prowadzić negocjacje. Nie wiedział czy to ślepy traf sprawił, iż trafili akurat na ten oddział czy Derek normalnie patrolował granice. Wodzowie, królowie w krainach, które znał – wszyscy pozostawali w stolicy, aby stamtąd kierować ruchami wojsk. W razie zasadzki bowiem obawiano się o ich śmierć. A wynajęci szpiedzy przeważnie od lat mieszkali w zamkach i dla dobrego wywiadu nie pozostawało tajemnicą kim są.

Stiles z pamięci potrafił wymienić najlepszych ludzi Deucaliona czy nawet Argentów.

Jego siniaki zniknęły i pomimo to nadal leżeli na boku. Z każdą minutą jego skrępowanie rosło. Ciało Dereka było silne i twarde, widocznie nawykłe do trudów podróży i walki, podczas gdy on sam spędzał czas na dworze bardziej skupiony na bezpiecznych treningach, które nie miały nic wspólnego z prawdziwą potyczką.

Uczono go, że honor ma niemal tak wielkie znaczenie jak jego własna Ojczyzna. Argentowie zadali kłam wszystkiemu co znał.

Derek poruszył się lekko, zacieśniając ramiona. Palce mężczyzny znalazły się wokół jego sutka, ale nie dotykały guzka per se. Czuł jednak ich ciepło i to wystarczało. Był nastolatkiem w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu. Podobni jemu trafiali na front i umierali. Czasami stawali się bohaterami i awansowali. Jednak nikt nie przygotował go na stanie się zakładnikiem i nie wiedział jak powinien się zachować.

Tysiące możliwości przelatywało mu przez głowę i w końcu podjął decyzję. Odsunął się, wyrywając się z ciepłych dłoni, które niosły ukojenie. Derek wypuścił go bez słowa protestu, ale krzywy uśmieszek wilkołaka powiedział mu, iż mężczyzna doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę skąd ta nagła ucieczka. Miał jedynie nadzieję, że jego spodnie ukryją dowody działania jego nastoletnich hormonów.

\- Jak powinienem cię zatem tytułować? – spytał Stiles, chcąc pokryć swoje zmieszanie.

Zmarszczka pojawiła się pomiędzy brwiami Dereka, jakby nie wiedział o co jest pytany.

\- Dwór – westchnął wilkołak po chwili. – Jesteście lordami i panami. Tutaj nie mamy czegoś podobnego. Możesz nazywać mnie alfą, jeśli to masz na myśli – poinformował go wilkołak.

\- To jest tytuł? – zainteresował się Stiles.

\- Nie. To jest status. Mój status. Możesz go uznać, ale bez wiary w niego nie znaczy nic. Jeśli uznasz mnie za swojego alfę, możesz mnie tak nazywać. W innym wypadku powinieneś używać mojego imienia – oznajmił mu Derek.

Stiles zawahał się. Było coś w głosie wilkołaka, co mówiło mu, iż ten nie mijał się z prawdą, ale jednak nie mówił mu wszystkiego. Nic dziwnego, znali się zaledwie kilkanaście godzin i Stiles mógł być szpiegiem. A nawet jeśli nie – wciąż nie stanowił zbyt zaufanej osoby.

\- Czy jesteś moim alfą? Jestem twoim podwładnym? – spytał Stiles ostrożnie.

W oczach Dereka pojawiło się na krótko rozbawienie.

\- Pytasz czy jesteś niewolnikiem? Nie mamy takich na naszym terytorium. Nawet ludzkich – prychnął wilkołak. – Wojna nie zmieniła naszych zwyczajów, chociaż Argentowie mieli na to nadzieje. Możesz odejść w każdej chwili. Teraz gdy wiemy, że nie jesteście zagrożeniem, nie zatrzymamy was.

Stiles zamrugał kompletnie zaskoczony.

\- Możesz odejść, ale zerwiesz umowę. A sami nie przeżyjecie – uświadomił mu spokojnie wilkołak. – Możesz odejść, ale jeśli wiesz co dla ciebie dobre, zostaniesz. Tutaj masz ochronę. Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Kobieta będzie podróżować wygodnie i dostarczymy ją wraz z poselstwem do waszego Króla – dodał Derek.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc, aby lekki uśmiech zdradził wilkołakowi jak wielką odczuwał ulgę.

ooo

Jezioro nieopodal obozu było ogromne. Stiles nie spodziewał się, że tak wiele źródeł wody znajduje się na tym terenie. Terytorium watahy opisywano mu zawsze jako pustynię albo nawet bardziej step i sądził, że prędzej umrą z Lydią z pragnienia niż znajdą coś zdatnego do picia. Nie dysponowali mapami, ale jedynie ustnymi przekazami nielicznych kupców, którzy kiedykolwiek przechodzili przez tę krainę.  
I to przez nich podejrzewał, że Argentowie nie mówią im całej prawdy. Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie skracałby sobie drogi przez krainę dzikich bestii. Nie chodziło bynajmniej o życie ludzkie, ale towar, który by rozkradziono. Nigdy nie doszło do podobnej sytuacji i już to stawiało w wątpliwość słowa Argentów.

Kobiety minęły ich w drodze powrotnej do obozu. Lydia wyglądała na odświeżoną i zaskakująco odprężoną, jakby ta kąpiel naprawdę jej pomogła. Jej nowe ubrania nie pasowały do niej – zbyt obcisłe i zbyt mało strojne. Brakowało klejnotów, które podkreślałyby niezwykły kolor jej włosów czy bladą cerę. Za wiele skóry pozostawało odsłonięte, a ciasny gorset widocznie krępował nie tyle jej ruchy co ją samą. Jednak szła dumnie pośród tłumu rozchichotanych kobiet, jakby właśnie za chwilę miała skłonić się przed Królem.

Nie mieli jak zamienić ze sobą nawet słowa, ale skinęła w jego stronę głową, jakby chciała mu powiedzieć, że wszystko jest dobrze.

\- Kobieta zamieszka w namiocie z Laurą, a Erica będzie nad nimi czuwać – poinformował go Derek, przerywając jego zamyślenie.

Stiles przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się czy ma prawo do zadawania więcej pytań. Wilkołak jednak nie wydawał się zirytowany jego ciekawością.

\- Kobiety są członkami waszych wojsk – zaczął ostrożnie, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Tylko te traktujecie jako równe sobie czy…

Derek spojrzał na niego przekrzywiwszy głowę, jakby zastanawiał się o czym w ogóle mówi Stiles.  
Nawet w swojej ludzkiej postaci zachowywał część zwierzęcych cech. Przed oczami Stilesa stanęła nagle postać ogromnego czarnego wilka, który podobnie przekręca swój łeb, trochę kpiąc z jego pytania.

\- Nazywasz Lydię kobietą zamiast używać jej imienia – odparł tylko, chcąc się wytłumaczyć.

\- To było pierwsze słowo, które przyszło mi na myśl, gdy wyczułem jej zapach na tobie – poinformował go Derek. – Będę potrzebował kilka dni – przyznał i jego brew uniosła się wyżej. – Zbyt wiele analizujesz. Niektóre rzeczy są proste – dodał wilkołak, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Nie dla mnie. Nie wiemy o was nic, a mamy być sojusznikami – odparł Stiles.

\- Zbyt wiele zakładasz. Nie rozpoczęto jeszcze rozmów – zauważył spokojnie Derek.

\- Jaki macie wybór? – wyrwało się Stilesowi i zamarł, ponieważ oczy wilkołaka błysnęły ostrzegawczo czerwienią.

\- Wybór? – warknął Derek. – Możemy urządzić krwawą rzeź, której wasz ludzki świat jeszcze nie widział. Nie muszę nawet unosić ręki, abyście spłynęli krwią – poinformował go i zaśmiał się gorzko. – Ludzie, głupi ludzie – powtórzył z dziwną pogardą w głosie. – Moja matka mówiła, że dzielimy was na tych, którzy rodzą się idiotami i tych, którzy nie rodzą się w ogóle – dodał.

Może powinien być urażony tym komentarzem, ale czuł, że za słowami Dereka kryje się o wiele więcej.

\- Stajemy się coraz mądrzejsi – wtrącił. – Zawsze możesz nas też uświadomić – dodał.

Derek prychnął i potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- I odebrać ci sen? – spytał lekko wilkołak. – Po trudach takiego dnia powinieneś odpocząć. Są rany, których nie zaleczę, a wiem, że widziałeś śmierć po raz pierwszy.

Stiles wzdrygnął się na samo wspomnienie, które spychał na skraj świadomości. Nie wiedział skąd Derek miał te informacje, ale może było to, aż tak widoczne w jego oczach. Jego ojciec wspominał, że to one były odbiciem duszy.

Oczy Dereka zmieniały kolor z zieleni spokoju po krwistą czerwień, która kojarzyła mu się wyłącznie ze śmiercią. Wilkołak potrafił być racjonalny – rozmawiali przecież już i Stiles rozpoznawał w nim nie najgorszego przywódcę. Alfa był jednak również wojownikiem i Stiles jednocześnie wątpił, aby litość leżała w jego naturze.

\- Musimy wziąć kąpiel. Wyruszamy wczesnym rankiem – poinformował go Derek i sięgnął po zapięcia własnej koszuli. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej zamierzał rozebrać się przy nim, ponieważ rozwiązał swoje buty i pozostawił je na brzegu. W nikłym świetle, który dawał księżyc, widział wyłącznie zarys jego sylwetki, ale potężnych ramion nie sposób było przegapić. Jego wyobraźnia podpowiadała mu jak ułożone były sploty mięśni, jakiego koloru była skóra wilkołaka.

Derek zsunął z siebie spodnie i Stiles odwrócił głowę, chcąc dać mu odrobinę prywatności. Cichy plusk uświadomił mu, że wilkołak zniknął pod wodą.

\- Rozbierz się – polecił mu Derek nagle i prawie podskoczył, zaskoczony tym jak ochryple brzmiał jego głos.

Jego dłonie drżały, ale bynajmniej nie od chłodu. I może powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego, że oglądano go nago. Służba przez wiele lat pomagała mu się ubrać i do tej pory przy niektórych okazjach mu asystowano, gdy musiał założyć na siebie coś bardziej skomplikowanego. Tym razem jednak było to coś innego.

Prawie pożałował, że nie rozebrał się, gdy robił to Derek, bo wilkołak byłby rozproszony samym sobą. Teraz mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego i Stiles nie był pewien jak bardzo wyostrzony jest jego wzrok.  
Koszula zawisła na gałęzi nieopodal ubrania Dereka, a buty spoczęły na ziemi. Może powinien uprać swoje rzeczy. W końcu ludzie Dereka rzucili nim o ziemię, ale nie miał za bardzo pojęcia jak to się robi. Nie chciał też spać w mokrym ubraniu. Alfa zresztą nie powiedział ani słowa na temat jego własnego posłania i zaczynał podejrzewać, że z Lydią mimo wszystko będą pilnowani.

Jego dłonie zawahały się przy spodniach. Derek nie nosił bielizny, ale zwyczaje królestwa były inne. Nigdy nie wyjechałby z zamku nieodpowiednio ubrany. Zsunął z siebie spodnie i wyprostował się, chcąc dodać sobie odwagi. Derek nie znajdował się wcale tak daleko i jezioro musiało być dość głębokie.

\- Potrafisz pływać? – zainteresował się wilkołak, zapewne mylnie odbierając jego wahanie.

Stiles wziął tylko głębszy wdech i zamoczył stopy w zimnej toni. Z każdym krokiem czuł jak robiło mu się chłodniej. Jego skóra zdawała się palić, ale wiedział, że to mylne wrażenie. Woda zresztą nadal dawała ukojenie. Derek podpłynął do niego bliżej i znowu przekrzywił głowę, jakby zastanawiał się jakim rodzajem zwierzęcia jest Stiles.

\- W waszych krainach pływacie w ubraniu? – zainteresował się wilkołak.

Stiles miał kłamstwo na końcu języka. Nawet do końca nie łgałby, ponieważ faktycznie w zamkowym basenie pojawiał się w specjalnym stroju, ale zsuwająca się z niego teraz bielizna nie była do tego przeznaczona. Milczał więc a Derek prychnął.

\- I kiedy zaplącze się wokół twoich kostek pójdziesz na dno? To też kwestia honoru? – zakpił rozbawiony wilkołak.

Poczuł tylko lekkie szarpnięcie i był wolny. Derek musiał użyć swoich pazurów do rozdarcia materiału i Stiles mimo wszystko zadrżał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak blisko jego przyrodzenia była ręka wilkołaka.  
Miał ochotę odpłynąć, a jednocześnie wydawało mu się to śmieszne. Byli dwoma mężczyznami. Nie różnili się od siebie. Wiedział, że Derek musi mieć penisa. Ponieważ sam takiego posiadał. Może miał więcej włosów na ciele, bo był starszy. Pewnie też jego penis był proporcjonalny do budowy ciała. Stiles słyszał raz plotkujące służące i to była popularna opinia.

Prawie wpadł pod wodę, gdy skrzyżował wzrok z wilkołakiem. Derek wpatrywał się w niego swoimi teraz czerwonymi tęczówkami i jeśli do tej pory kojarzyły mu się ze śmiercią, teraz widział w nich wyłącznie rządzę. Mógł wydać z siebie jakiś dziwny dźwięk, ponieważ Derek zamknął oczy i kiedy spojrzał na niego ponownie, były całkiem zielone. Ta barwa była równe intensywna jak ta poprzednia – nienaturalna w ich królestwie.

\- Przyniosą nam czyste ubranie. Poleciłem, aby znaleziono dla ciebie coś wygodnego. Twoje ubrania zostaną również rozrzucone wraz z suknią kobiety – poinformował go Derek.

Stiles zadrżał na samą myśl co poczuje jego ojciec, gdy zostaną mu dostarczone. Miał zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, iż suknia Lydii wystarczy, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle. Musieli przede wszystkim zmylić pościg. Wyjaśnianiem mogli zająć się później.

\- Wahasz się – zauważył Derek. – Ktoś czeka na ciebie tam skąd przybyłeś? – zapytał niepewnie.

\- Każdy ma rodzinę – stwierdził kwaśno Stiles.

\- Nie o to pytałem – odparł Derek spokojnie i najwyraźniej czekał dalej na swoją odpowiedź.

Kłamstwo znowu kusiło, co dziwne, ponieważ nigdy nie brał się za łgarza. Derek jednak zadawał pytania, które na pozór wydawały się proste, ale były tak inwazyjne, że miał ochotę za wszelką cenę uniknąć odpowiedzi. Wilkołak jednak patrzył na niego otwarcie, ciekawie, jakby to naprawdę miało znaczenie.

\- Nie – odparł szczerze Stiles. – Nikt taki na mnie nie czeka – poinformował go, przygryzając wargę.

\- Słyszałem, że macie zwyczaj, gdzie czekacie do ślubu…

\- Tak – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles, nie chcąc, aby Derek kończył. – Dla Lydii to bardzo ważne – dodał.

\- Dla kobiety – powtórzył po nim wilkołak i wydawał się zamyślony. – A dla ciebie? To tylko kobiecy zwyczaj? – uzupełnił Derek.

Stiles westchnął, czując się naprawdę dziwnie, przeprowadzając tę rozmowę nago.

\- To jest kobiecy zwyczaj, powiedzmy. Każdy może czekać na swojego męża albo żonę. Nikt nie może kazać ci zrobić inaczej. Kobiety jednak wolą, ponieważ tak nakazuje tradycja. Jednocześnie dobrze widziane jest, jeśli mężczyzna wie co robi podczas nocy poślubnej – wyjaśnił jak najjaśniej potrafił.

Derek pokiwał głową. Milczeli i Stiles naprawdę chciał, aby ta cisza została przerwana. Nie miał pojęcia o czym myślał wilkołak i to doprowadzało go do szału.

\- A czy na ciebie ktoś czeka? – spytał w końcu.

\- Już wybrałem – poinformował go Derek bez wahania.


	5. Kąpiel

Stiles nie wiedział jak długo Derek zamierzał zostać w wodzie. Widział ruch na brzegu i zapewne słudzy zabrali ich ubrania. Miał nadzieję, że przyniesiono mu nowe szaty, bo nie wyobrażał sobie paradowania nago. Wiedział, że jego ciało jest posiniaczone, a i bez oznak przegranej walki – mocno odstawał od tego, co prezentowały sobą wilkołaki. Nie musiał widzieć Dereka bez koszuli, aby podejrzewać, że pod warstwami materiału kryły się mięśnie. Jeśli wilkołaki potrafiły z powodzeniem poruszać się z szybkością konnego jeźdźca – ich warunki fizyczne musiały temu sprostać. I oczywiście, gdy dysponowali taką siłą – niewolnictwo nie miało sensu.

Wypłukał drobinki błota, które osiadły na jego włosach. Nie był przyzwyczajony do równie brutalnego traktowania. Ani zimnych kąpieli. Warunki w Beacon Hills mocno różniły się od życia w obozie. Oczywiście ludzie Dereka musieli się przenosić i podejrzewał, że i ludzkie armie borykały się z podobnym problemem, ale nigdy nie sądził, że trafi w sam środek podobnych zmagań. Wiedział, że namiot jego ojca był wyposażony w minimalne udogodnienia i spodziewał się podobnego traktowania.

Nie zamierzał się skarżyć. Nie mężczyźnie, który trzymał w dłoniach jego życie i od którego słowa zależał los Lydii. Nie wybaczyłby sobie, gdyby pogorszył ich sytuację, ale mydło byłoby miłe. Sam Derek zanurkował parokrotnie i najwyraźniej to uznał za odpowiednie odświeżenie.

\- Czuję jak pracuje twój umysł – powiedział wilkołak pojawiając się nagle ponownie bardzo blisko.

Stiles zadrżał mimowolnie i próbował odpłynąć dalej, bo zawadził o łydkę mężczyzny, gdy desperacko próbował utrzymać się na powierzchni. Napił się przypadkowo nieprzegotowanej wody i próbował wyprychać ją, ale Derek przyglądał mu się uważnie, jakby oczekiwał komentarza do swojej uwagi.

\- Słyszałem, że podgrzewacie wodę do kąpieli – dodał wilkołak.

\- Służba to robi każdego wieczoru – przyznał Stiles, nie wiedząc nawet jakim cudem Derek potrafił się poruszać tak cicho zarówno na lądzie jak i w wodzie.

Sam robił tak wiele hałasu, że echo odbijało się od ściany lasu. Zapewne słyszano go, aż w obozie. Zresztą czuły słuch wilkołaków mógł wychwytywać nawet przyspieszone bicie jego serca.

Derek przyglądał mu się z otwartą ciekawością i może było w tym coś naprawdę bezbronnego. Wilkołak wydawał się całkiem nieświadom ich świata. Może te różnice nie powinny go dziwić. W końcu wychowano ich inaczej. A wojna, którą prowadzili Argentowie na pewno nie ułatwiała kontaktów. Odseparowane kultury rozwijały się w całkiem nieprzewidzianych kierunkach – wiedział o tym od swoich nauczycieli.

Dereka irytowało sugerowanie, że byli skazani na układ z Królem. Zapewne mężczyzna nigdy nie był niczyim poddanym i nie rozumiał samej istoty kompromisu. Stiles był zależny od tak wielu czynników, że teraz kolejny – w postaci alfy watahy – nie robił mu aż takiej różnicy. Chociaż wolałby z góry znać zasady. Musiał się zgodzić i poddać, bo z Lydią nie mieli szans. I chociaż Derek oferował mu wolność – w każdym tego słowa znaczeniu – nie mogli odejść. Nie przeżyliby jednego dnia.

Nie wiedział czego Derek od niego chciał. Alfa wypytywał go o drobne szczegóły, które nijak nie wiązały się z ich wojskiem. Nie czuł więc, że zdradzał ważne dla królestwa informacje. Tych strzegłby za wszelką cenę nawet, gdyby próbowano go przesłuchać w cholernie ciemnym lochu. Nie spodziewał się też, aby Lydia prosiła go o ugięcie się. Oboje wiedzieli jak wiele zależało od informacji, które przewozili. I potrafiłaby mu wybaczyć, gdyby ją poświęcił. Jeśli miał jednak wybór – wolał tego nie robić. I zamierzał udawać prostego sługę tak długo jak byłby w stanie.

\- Służba – podchwycił Derek i jego usta wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

Stiles nawet nie wiedział kiedy jego oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności.

\- Nie macie służby? – spytał ostrożnie.

Widział kobiety i mężczyzn oporządzających konie. Ludzi sprzątających w obozie i przyjmujących wozy z dostawami. Wszystko wydawało się zorganizowane.

Derek prychnął.

\- Nie – odparł wilkołak. – Podejrzewam, że ty jesteś moją służbą – dodał, marszcząc nagle brwi. – Co robi służba?

Stiles zrobił głębszy wdech, chociaż w zasadzie tego powinien był się spodziewać.

\- Przygotowuje kąpiele – zaczął, bo o tym już wspomniał.

Zastanawiał się jak bardzo powinien ważyć swoje słowa. Nie usługiwał nigdy nikomu. Oczywiście widział jak podawano jedzenie, ale nie uczestniczył w przygotowywaniu ich. Jeśli Derek oczekiwał kolacji każdego wieczoru – zawiódłby się sromotnie. Stiles nie chciał być też oskarżony o próbę otrucia niedoszłego sojusznika. Był w stanie sprzątać i znał się na koniach, ale jakoś wątpił, aby Derek miał swojego własnego wierzchowca. Wszystko wydawało się tutaj wspólne. I może było coś cudownego w tym, że wataha funkcjonowała jak rodzina.

\- Kąpiele – podchwycił Derek. – Umyj mnie – powiedział wilkołak krótko i tego Stiles się nie spodziewał.

Wilkołak ruszył wpław do brzegu, zapewne chcąc, aby podążył. I z pewnym wahaniem ruszył za mężczyzną, starając się udawać, że nie widzi nagich pośladków, gdy Derek wychynął z wody. To, że wilkołaka nie krępowała nagość, wiedział już w namiocie, ale starał się jak mógł nie patrzeć. I zdał sobie sprawę, że sam będzie musiał wyjść z wody w końcu. Stanął na śliskich kamieniach po biodra nadal zamoczony i spoglądał jak mężczyzna wyjął z zawiniątka jakieś przedmioty. Zapach ziół uderzył go w nozdrza. Miał nadzieję, że to jakieś przyzwoite mydło, bo chociaż na pewno nie miał na sobie już krwi ani błota, nie potrafił nie mieć wrażenia, że nadal jest brudny.

Derek odwrócił się w jego stronę i chociaż Stiles nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, wiedział, że wilkołak jest zniecierpliwiony. Może jednak coś dotarło do niego z poprzedniej rozmowy, bo podniósł z brzegu kawałek tkaniny i wszedł z materiałem z powrotem do wody.

\- Obwiń się tym – powiedział Derek, podając mu coś, co zapewne miało służyć do wytarcia ich po kąpieli.

Nie odparł jednak ani słowa, z wdzięcznością przepasawszy się tkaniną, która była już całkiem wilgotna. Materiał przylepił mu się do skóry, ale to i tak było lepsze niż wychodzenie nago. Jego bielizna porwana musiała leżeć już na dnie i nie pomyślał nawet o tym wtedy, gdy Derek podarł ją pod wodą.

Wilkołak usiadł przy brzegu, czekając na niego i Stiles z ociąganiem stanął koło niego. Ziołowa substancja w puzderku pieniła się w kontakcie z wodą, więc jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawidłowe. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie gąbki, więc namydlił dłonie i ostrożnie dotknął skóry mężczyzny. Derek nawet nie drgnął zapewne o wiele bardziej od niego przyzwyczajony do fizycznego kontaktu. Widział wcześniej jak bardzo ważny był dotyk w ich świecie. Erica muskała ramiona mężczyzn, jakby nie było to nic niestosownego. Niektóre z kobiet przytulała przy przywitaniu. Laura nie zdejmowała ręki z ramienia brata podczas całego zebrania. Stiles na palcach jednej ręki mógł wymienić ludzi, którzy dotykali go tak często i tak bardzo jak Derek w namiocie. Lydia należała do tej wąskiej grupy, ale nie łączyły ich nigdy specjalne więzy. Była jego przyjaciółką. Jako ludzie znali swoje granice, ale Derek był chyba całkiem nieświadom linii, którą przekraczali.

\- Będziesz musiał się ponownie zanurzyć – poinformował go Stiles, gdy namydlił jego ramiona i plecy.

Derek nie odpowiedział, ale złapał za jego nadgarstek i przyciągnął go przed siebie.

\- Niczego nie muszę, zapamiętaj to sobie – odparł wilkołak i błysnął w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami.

Nie było w tym poprzedniej agresji. Derek wydawał się go tylko ostrzegać i Stiles przełknął nerwowo, gdy wilkołak nadal ściskał jego nadgarstek.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu, decydując, że mężczyzna chciał werbalnego potwierdzenia.

Nie wytknął mu idiotyzmu, chociaż mógł. Zapach ziół był ostry i Derek musiał w końcu to zmyć, ale może dobór słów nie był zbyt szczęśliwy.

Wilkołak podniósł się i puścił jego rękę, a potem odszedł kilka kroków, aby się zanurzyć. Stiles sięgnął po drugi skrawek materiału na wszelki wypadek zakładając, że będzie musiał też wytrzeć Dereka. Służba czasem asystowała mu w ten sposób, gdy był chory lub zmęczony. Przeważnie przeganiał ich, ale nie zawsze mu się to udawało.  
Próbował sobie przypomnieć jak to przebiegało, ale przeważnie nie zwracał uwagi na to co działo się wokół niego na dworze. I może powinien był znać chociaż imiona swoich najbliższych służących.

Wilkołak wrócił ociekając wodą i zignorował wyciągnięte w jego stronę dłonie. Zanurzył ręce w ziołowym mydle i ruszył w jego kierunku w całkiem jasnym celu. Stiles cofnął się instynktownie i Derek prychnął najwidoczniej rozbawiony.

\- Usiądź – powiedział mężczyzna.

Nie była to prośba ni rozkaz. Neutralny ton nie dawał żadnych wskazówek.

\- Jestem czysty – poinformował Dereka pospiesznie.

\- Nigdy nie stawiałem tego w wątpliwość – odparł wilkołak i nagle nie mówili już tylko o kąpieli.

Stiles nie zdążył się nawet dobrze zaczerwienić, gdy poczuł pozmarszczane od wody dłonie na swoich plecach. Derek kciukami rozgniatał jego spięte mięśnie i mimowolnie przylgnął do tych palców. Nie sądził, że to może być tak przyjemne, ale dłonie wilkołaka były śliskie od mydła i wiedziały dokładnie, gdzie powinny się zatrzymać i nacisnąć. Wciąż trzymał w dłoniach suchą tkaninę, więc wbił w nią palce, starając się jakoś powstrzymać dreszcz, który i tak przebiegł mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

Derek zbliżył się do niego. Wyraźnie czuł ciepło drugiego ciała, więc wilkołak musiał promieniować – szczególnie podczas tak chłodnej nocy. Już wcześniej zauważył, że ich biologia musiała się sporo różnić.

\- Zapamiętaj – polecił mu mężczyzna i jego słowa były wypowiedziane prawie szeptem.

Stiles nie wiedział kiedy zamknął oczy, ale otwierając je ponownie, zdał sobie sprawę, że stoją po kolana w wodzie i muszą być doskonale widzialni z brzegu. Światło księżyca zdradzało ich pozycję.

\- Jeśli chciałbyś to kiedyś dla mnie zrobić – ciągnął dalej Derek i to nie miało kompletnie sensu.

\- To dla ciebie zrobić? – powtórzył niepewnie.

\- Masaż – podpowiedział mu Derek z wyraźnym rozbawieniem w głosie. – Lubię masaże po długim dniu. Jeśli miałbyś ochotę sprawić mi przyjemność, mógłbyś mi jeden zrobić – odparł wilkołak.

Stiles słyszał jak ostrożnie mężczyzna dobierał słowa i zdał sobie sprawę, że i tym razem niczego mu nie narzucono. Derek wydawał się nie robić niczego bez odgórnego planu i tym mocniej wytężał umysł, żeby odgadnąć o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Palce Dereka jednak błądziły po jego plecach, gdy rozmasowywał jego mięśnie. I czuł jak te gorące dłonie zatrzymywały się tuż przy linii wyznaczonej przez tkaninę.

Leżeli razem w namiocie tak ciasno objęci, że Stilesowi wydawało się, że są jednym. Jakichkolwiek czarów wilkołak na nim nie użył, pomogły wiele. Nie czuł wtedy zmęczenia, ale teraz wróciło ono tylko większe. Zapewne spowodowane późną porą. Obóz zasypiał. Nawet on zauważył zmianę. Mniej ognisk się paliło i nie słyszał prowadzonych rozmów. Nie wiedział jak długo spędzili nad jeziorem, ale możliwe, że minęła nawet godzina.

Jego palce były pozmarszczane od zbyt długiego namaczania. Jego włosy prawie wyschły. Powinni byli wracać już dawno i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że w każdej chwili ktoś mógł nadejść i znaleźć ich takich – stojących o wiele zbyt blisko. I skoro mieli prawo do poruszania się po obozie – mogła być to nawet Lydia w towarzystwie Erici lub jakiejś innej wilkołaczycy, a takiego upokorzenia nie zniósłby. Coś ściskało się w nim na samą myśl, że jego najbliższa przyjaciółka zobaczyłaby go takiego. Umowa z Derekiem nie miała pewnych fundamentów. Nie wiedzieli czego mężczyzna od niego chciał, ale nie chciał, aby Lydia pomyślała, że pozwolił wilkołakowi na wszystko, że tak kupił ich wolność. Nawet jeśli częściowo była to prawda. Nic innego nie przychodziło mu na myśl wtedy, gdy Derek zgadzał się na układ. I chociaż wilkołak mieszał mu skutecznie w głowie niczego pozornie nie wymagając, wolał być ostrożny. I chciał trzymać od tego Lydię z daleka. Cokolwiek zdarzyłoby się bowiem w obozie wilkołaków, pozostałoby tam. Nikt w Królestwie nie musiałby o tym wiedzieć.

\- Dziękuję, pomyślę – rzucił i prawie żałował, że ta dziwna bańka, która ich otaczała przez kilka minut, pękła.

Rzeczywistość uderzyła w niego ze wzmożoną siłą i zdał sobie sprawę, że oddziela ich tylko wąski pasek materiału. I od tej pory był skazany na życie bez bielizny co nie będzie wygodne przy mężczyźnie takim jak Derek. Nie miał wątpliwości, że przeklnie swoje hormony albo fakt, że mężczyzna nie był pewnie nawet świadomy jak często go dotykał.

Nawet teraz, gdy Stiles umknął jego dłoniom, wilkołak wodził palcem po jego ramieniu, goniąc jedną ze zbłąkanych kropli. Na jego dłoniach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, której wcale nie spowodowała obniżająca się temperatura. Schylił się i nabrał trochę wody w dłonie, a potem oblał swoje plecy. Nie chciał ponownie wchodzić pod wodę, ale Derek też nie namydlił go na tyle mocno, aby było to konieczne. Może jego ruchy wyglądały na gwałtowne i spanikowane, ale wilkołak nie powiedział ani słowa. I nie przeszkadzał mu co najważniejsze. I jeśli po drodze, równie pospiesznie zabrał swoje nowe ubrania i ukrył się za tatarakiem – nie dobiegł go śmiech Dereka.


	6. Noc

Stiles z pewnym wahaniem podążył ponownie za Derekiem. Wilkołak poruszał się z niesamowitą gracją, chociaż promienie księżyca nie oświetlały im drogi, kiedy weszli pomiędzy drzewa. Musiał widzieć w ciemności, bo nic innego nie tłumaczyło dlaczego alfa nie dostawał w twarz gałązkami, które utrudniały tak skutecznie życie jemu. I z jego ust wyrwał się krzyk zaskoczenia, kiedy Derek nagle znalazł się przy nim, obejmując go dłonią w pasie. Wilkołak nie powiedział ani słowa, kiedy prowadził go przez ciemność w stronę obozu.

Czuł, że powinien podziękować, ale nie potrafił wykrztusić ani słowa, kiedy alfa trzymał na nim swoje dłonie. Koszula i spodnie, które dostał były tak cienkie, że chłód nocy obejmował jego skórę bardziej niż materiał. Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem wilkołaki nie przeziębiały się, ale ciepło promieniujące od Dereka wyjaśniło mu tę kwestię bardzo szybko. Różnice pomiędzy nimi były fundamentalne. I nie miał pojęcia nawet dlaczego nadal się dziwił.

Odnosił wrażenie, że minęło o wiele więcej czasu niż w rzeczywistości. Przestał prawie drżeć na samo wspomnienie ataku, którego doświadczyli. Może bardziej skupił się na niebezpieczeństwie, które aktualnie nad nimi wisiało. Nie znajdowali się w Beacon Hills, gdzie miał władzę. Opiekę nad nimi roztaczał ktoś, kogo nie znali i nie miał nadal pojęcia o cenie, którą przyjdzie mu zapłacić. Wszystko, co Hale robił do tej pory, wydawało mu się seksualne, ale mężczyzna nie dotknął go. I nie powiedział wprost, że chce tego od Stilesa. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego to przeciągali.

Ogniska w obozie musiały zostać specjalnie ustawione, bo dostrzegł światła dopiero, kiedy wyszli z gęstwiny. W powietrzu nie unosił się zapach dymu, więc nie można było ich wyśledzić. Ten obóz musiał być tymczasowym, ale wilkołaki tak dbali o swoje bezpieczeństwo, że Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że nie tylko oni żyją w ciągłym zagrożeniu. Zapewne przebywanie tak blisko granicy faktycznie stanowiło zbyt duże ryzyko i Derek wiedział o tym, bo znał zwyczaje Argentów. A obecność jego i Lydii niosła tylko dodatkowe komplikacje.

\- Co się stanie, jeśli zostaniemy zaatakowani nocą? – spytał nagle.

\- To samo, co stałoby się, gdybyśmy zostali zaatakowani w dzień – odparł Derek, co nie wyjaśniało dokładnie nic.

Wilkołak jednak zamilkł.

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech, starając się uspokoić, bo jego wcześniejsza nerwowość wróciła. Derek miał rację. Nigdy wcześniej nie oglądał śmierci z tak bliska. Dotąd też nie był jej sprawcą, a rozkaz poddania się, który wydał w dobrej wierze, sprowadził na ludzi, za których był odpowiedzialny śmierć. Sądził, że cały czas chodziło o nich i nie pomylił się. I część niego wiedziała, że nie on był sprawcą. Nie on odbierał życie tym ludziom, ale wyruszyli z nim z Beacon Hills, ponieważ gwarantował im bezpieczeństwo swoją osobą.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał alfa pospiesznie i słyszał w jego głosie pewne napięcie.

A potem mężczyzna dotknął nosem jego szyi i wziął tylko głębszy wdech, jakby starał się wywąchać coś jeszcze. Stiles stał jak sparaliżowany na środku obozu, starając się nawet nie drgnąć. I cieszył się, że Lydia tego nie widziała.

\- Tutaj nie grozi wam niebezpieczeństwo. Argentowie nie zaatakują w nocy, która daje nam przewagę – poinformował go Derek całkiem poważnie. – Jesteśmy znakomitymi wojownikami – dodał.

Stiles starał się rozluźnić, ale to nie było łatwe, kiedy alfa szeptał w jego skórę. Nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi, ale dla niego to było coś niepojętego. Derek dotykał nosem jego szyi. Na dworze nie robiono takich rzeczy. A przynajmniej nie na oczach innych ludzi. Lydia czasami plotkowała, opowiadała mu o tym, że podobno pewne rejony ciała reagowały bardziej spontanicznie niż inne na dotyk, ale jego kark wydawał się kompletnie aseksualny.

A potem Derek wziął kolejny głębszy wdech i odsunął się od niego na tyle, aby przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Na twarzy alfy pojawiła się mieszanka emocji. Zaciekawienie i dziwne zadowolenie było wypierane przez pewną dozę zastanowienia. Stiles nie lubił być obserwowany, więc spuścił głowę, ale wilkołak tak jak poprzednio tego dnia złapał go za podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.

\- Będziesz na mnie patrzył – poinformował go Derek.

Miał ochotę powiedzieć, że to upokarzające, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle, bo wilkołak błysnął w jego stronę czerwonymi tęczówkami. Najwyraźniej w ten sposób przedstawiał swoją wolę, więc Stiles po prostu przyjął to do wiadomości, dławiąc słaby protest.

\- Jesteś zestresowany – ciągnął dalej alfa. – Dlaczego? Zapewniam ci bezpieczeństwo. Kobieta jest bezpieczna. Nie mamy zamków jak wy, ale jesteśmy potężni – dodał.

Stiles mógł tylko zamrugać, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał.

\- Będziesz spał przy mnie. Nie ma nikogo kto zapewni ci większe bezpieczeństwo – podjął po chwili Derek.

Stiles mimowolnie spiął się jeszcze bardziej, ale tym razem wilkołak uśmiechnął się jedynie krzywo widząc jego skrępowanie.

ooo

Hale wydawał się czerpać jakąś dziwną przyjemność z rozkazywania mu. Albo po prostu taką miał metodę komunikacji ze światem. Krótkie komendy były łatwe do wykonania, ale Stiles nie czuł się swobodnie wykonując rozkazy kogokolwiek. Nikt też dotąd nie zmuszał go do rozebrania się. A Derek robił to po raz kolejny tej samej nocy. I chociaż poprzednio jedynie odpoczywali po podróży, a potem kąpali się, teraz kontekst był niejasny. Nie zwlekał jednak, bo wilkołak spoglądał na niego z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem.

Ułożyli się na boku jak poprzednio i Stiles nawet nie walczył, kiedy został przyciągnięty do twardej klatki piersiowej mężczyzny. Nadal mieli na sobie spodnie, ale mogła to być kwestia kilku chwil. Derek mógł je również z niego po prostu zerwać. Miał do tego możliwości.

Wilkołak jednak znowu obejmował go dłonią, dociskając palce do jego skóry na wysokości jego serca. Stiles czuł jego oddech na karku, co wcale mu nie pomagało zasnąć. Wcześniej sądził, że jest zmęczony, ale jego oczy nie chciały się tak po prostu zamknąć.

\- Musisz zasnąć – poinformował go Derek i cudem tylko nie był to rozkaz.

Może wilkołak rozumiał, że to pozostawało poza jego wolą i możliwościami.

Nie powiedział ani słowa, bo nie wiedział jakim komentarzem miałby okrasić słowa alfy. Jutro miał być zmęczony, ale ta huśtawka emocjonalna wprawiła jego umysł w pewne wahania, którym nie pomoże sen. Potrzebował chwili, aby spokojnie pomyśleć, ale ponownie wróciła obawa, że zaraz Derek zmieni zdanie i stanie się coś nad czym nie będzie miał wpływu.

\- Jesteście bezpieczni – rzucił alfa.

\- Mówiłeś już – odparł.

\- I nie wierzysz mi – stwierdził Derek trudnym do rozszyfrowania tonem.

Stiles nawet zaczął podejrzewać, iż mężczyzna był obruszony.

\- Jesteśmy różni – powiedział jedynie.

\- Nie wiem co to znaczy – odparł wilkołak. – Różni w czym? Nigdy nie czujecie się bezpieczni? Boicie się strachów nocy? Mar sennych? – zakpił.

\- Nie znam cię – powiedział w końcu wprost i mężczyzna poruszył się niespokojnie.

Przez chwilę w namiocie panowała nieprzyjemna cisza i zaczął się zastanawiać czy w końcu przekroczył granicę. Nie wiedział jak rozmawiać z wilkołakiem. Co mógł powiedzieć, aby go nie urazić. Wszystko wydawało się nieostre.

\- Będziesz miał czas mnie poznać – odparł w końcu Derek. – Zanim dotrzemy do waszego królestwa, do króla, miną tygodnie.

Stiles przełknął ciężko. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego, ale potwierdzenie tego nie sprawiało mu ulgi.

\- Cały czas się boisz, ale nie o swoje bezpieczeństwo – stwierdził nagle Derek. – Jesteś mój – poinformował go całkiem poważnie wilkołak. – Zaoferowałeś się w zamian za bezpieczeństwo waszej dwójki. I dopóki wiesz, że jesteś mój, jesteście bezpieczni – przypomniał mu całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Stiles wiedział o tym doskonale. - Nie wiesz z czym się to wiąże i zastanawiasz się. Widziałem jak uciekasz przed moim dotykiem. Widziałem jak drżysz. Wiem jednak, że jakaś część ciebie nie opiera się. Gdyby było inaczej, nie byłbyś mój – wyjaśnił mu. – Wtedy kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy… Spojrzałeś na mnie i co zobaczyłeś? – spytał Derek wprost.

Stiles chciał powiedzieć, że bestię, ponieważ wilkołak nie musiał wspominać o tym, że widział to wszystko. Nie wypadało przyznawać wprost o pewnym pociągu, który odczuwał. I o strachu, którego się prędko nie pozbędzie.

\- Wiem na co się zgodziłem. Nie musisz bawić się z moją głową – rzucił.

Derek prychnął w jego kark.

\- Wiesz na co się zgodziłeś? – spytał alfa ewidentnie rozbawiony. – Nie bałbyś się, że napadnę cię w nocy, zabierając ci coś, co tak skrzętnie zachowałeś dla kogoś, kto zdobędzie twoje serce.

\- Czyli? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Nie powiem ci niczego, ponieważ nie muszę odpowiadać na twoje pytania - poinformował go szorstko Derek, chociaż nadal w jego głosie były nuty rozbawienia. Jakby naprawdę czerpał radość z jego nerwowości. Z faktu, że Stiles ponownie był na straconej pozycji. – Odpowiedz na moje pytanie. Co widziałeś, kiedy spojrzałeś na mnie po raz pierwszy?

\- Bestię – odparł Stiles uparcie.

Derek zaśmiał się krótko i chrapliwie, a na jego piersi pojawiła się zaopatrzona w pazury łapa. Jego skóra nie została jednak naruszona, a wilkołak prychnął ponownie w jego kark, jakby to było ostatnie ostrzeżenie jakie dostał.

ooo

Zasnął o wiele wcześniej niż się spodziewał. Próbował odsunąć się od wilkołaka w nocy, ale chłodne powietrze szybko ostudziło jego zapędy. Nie mieli kocy, którymi mogliby się przykryć i zapewne alfie nie były konieczne. Mężczyzna rozgrzewał całą przestrzeń wokół siebie i Stiles przylgnął do niego, szukając ciepła. Jego siniaki zaczynały odrobinę przypominać o sobie, ale nie było nic nowego. Nie bolały aż tak bardzo jak jeszcze kilka godzin temu, zanim Derek uczynił swoją magię. Nadal nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wilkołak popada w tak skrajne humory. Alfa ewidentnie otoczył ich obiecaną opieką. Nakarmiono ich, mieli dach nad głową i nowe ubrania. Lydia spała nawet pilnowana przez kobiety. Derek jednak jednocześnie wydawał się najbardziej nieobliczalną i brutalną istotą jaką Stiles poznał. Nie znosił nawet sugerowania, że ktoś mógłby mu rozkazać. Stiles nawet tego nie sugerował nad jeziorem, ale alfa zareagował natychmiastowo, jakby chciał od razu postawić go w szeregu, z którego nie wolno mu było pójść.

I jeśli żarty z niego nie były okrutne, to nie wiedział jak to nazwać.

Kiedy obudził się rano, alfa nadal obejmował go w pasie. Mężczyzna na pewno nie spał, bo jego oddech był o wiele głębszy. I Stiles nie mógł nie zastanawiać się jak długo wilkołak obserwował go we śnie. Nie miał pojęcia co o tym myśleć.

Alfa uniósł dłoń, zabierając ją z jego klatki piersiowej, a potem przesunął palcem po jego ramieniu, jakby z jednej strony bał się dotknąć. A z drugiej nie mógł się powstrzymać. I właśnie przez takie rzeczy Stiles nie miał pojęcia jak zareagować. Leżał zatem jak kłoda, bojąc się ruszyć, żeby nie zniszczyć tej idealnej ciszy, która panowała w środku namiotu. Derek dotarł palcem aż do jego karku, a potem podniósł się z posłania, zaskakując go odrobinę.

\- Wyruszamy za godzinę. Idź zjeść z kobietą posiłek. Laura będzie wam towarzyszyła – rzucił Hale i to ewidentnie był rozkaz.

Stiles spoglądał w ślad za nim, kiedy alfa wyszedł z namiotu bez koszuli, która nadal leżała niedaleko jego głowy. Naciągnął na siebie ubrania i buty, przecierając zaspaną nadal twarz , odchylił płótno i spojrzał na obóz, który powoli budził się do życia w kompletnej ciszy. Derek wydawał rozkazy półnago, ale nikogo nie dziwiło, że alfa chodził jedynie w spodniach. Jego mięśnie napinały się przy każdym ruchu, kiedy unosił dłoń, czy obracał się. Stiles widział jak silne było jego ciało nawet z tej odległości. I chociaż wszyscy mężczyźni tutaj wydawali się o wiele lepiej zbudowani niż rycerze w Beacon Hills, Derek Hale i tak wyróżniał się z tłumu.

Może to czyniło go alfą. Był najpotężniejszym z wilkołaków. Każdy słuchał jego woli i Stiles widział to teraz na żywe oczy. Nikt nie kwestionował rozkazów, które Hale wydawał pewnie i bez wahania. I to też nie było do końca to. Derek roztaczał wokół siebie aurę dominacji, która wytrącała z równowagi również jego. Nigdy nie przebywał w towarzystwie kogoś takiego i trudno było mu się w tym odnaleźć. I tylko dlatego, kiedy chciał zaprotestować, robił to poprzez złość. Nie miał innego wyboru.

Kiedy Derek mówił do niego, wydawał się zawsze pewny, że ma nad nim przewagę. Że Stiles nie jest w stanie zaprotestować i zrobić niczego, co zmieni cokolwiek. I niestety miał rację. W obecnej chwili byli zdani na alfę Hale i jego watahę. Nie potrafił jednak nie dostrzegać faktu, że mężczyzna wydawał się odpowiednią osobą, na odpowiednim stanowisku. Przynajmniej dla swoich ludzi.

Miał się właśnie wycofać, żeby sięgnąć po buty, gdy Derek spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechnął się krzywo, jakby Stiles swoim gapieniem potwierdzał tylko to, co wilkołak mówił poprzedniego wieczoru.

Przez myśl przemknęło mu, że alfa jest przystojny, kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Nigdy jednak nie przyznałby tego. I nie wierzył, że Derek wiedział wszystko o tym, co działo się w jego głowie.


	7. Głębiej

Lydia wydawała się spokojniejsza, kiedy usiedli do śniadania. Wilkołaki chyba nie posiadały krzeseł i stołów, a przynajmniej nie widział niczego takiego w obozie. Nie chciał zadawać tak idiotycznego pytania Laurze, nie będąc pewnym na ile kobieta jest do nich przyjaźnie nastawiona. Wydawała się o wiele bardziej komunikatywna niż Derek, ale pozory mogły mylić.

Mięso, które wniesiono do namiotu na misach, wciąż dymiło. Musiało zostać świeżo upieczone, a był pewien, że wyżywienie tak wielu ludzi musiało być problematyczne. Czasami tak zwyciężano wojny – poprzez odcięcie dostaw żywności. Nie miał pojęcia czy wilkołaki trudniły się rolnictwem, ale jak do tej pory dostawali jedynie to, co zostało świeżo upolowane lub zebrane w lesie. Z jednej strony to na pewno dawało im przewagę. Tutejsze lasy były pełne zwierzyny. Z drugiej jednak ich obozy musiały każdego dnia walczyć o przetrwanie. I nie miał pojęcia co działo się zimą, kiedy część zwierząt zmienia przyzwyczajenia.

\- Jedzcie – poleciał im Laura. – Niedługo wyruszamy. Derek zapewne uprzedził cię, że musimy się przenieść – dodała, patrząc na niego wymownie.

Alfa nie był zbyt rozmowy rano. Dzień wcześniej również. Skarżenie się jednak jego siostrze było mocno nie na miejscu, więc skinął tylko głową.

Lydia nadal wpatrywała się w niego ukradkiem, jakby starała się upewnić, że nie został w żaden sposób skrzywdzony, kiedy nie patrzyła. Krępowało go to chyba nawet bardziej niż noc spędzona z Derekiem. W jego głowie wciąż pojawiało się, że w Beacon Hills to byłoby nie do pomyślenia.

\- Czy noc była spokojna? – spytała Laura, spoglądając na niego nadal.

\- Uhm, tak. Dziękuję – odparł krótko.

Patrzyła na niego tak, jakby nie wierzyła w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- Derek dopiero niedawno został alfą – poinformowała go nagle kobieta. – Nadal radzi sobie z obowiązkami, które spoczęły na jego barkach tak nagle. Nie mówię oczywiście w imieniu mojego brata, ale wiem, że niepokoisz się o wasz los. Nie wiemy czy sojusz z królestwem tak oddalonym jak wasze ma sens, ale to pokaże czas. Na razie ważnym jednak jest, abyście świadczyli przeciwko Argentom – dodała. – Jemu nie podoba się, że wątpisz w jego siłę. Nasze kultury są różne. Podobnie jak rozumienie w czym tkwi siła danego królestwa. Nie jesteśmy słabi. Stawiamy opór od dwóch pokoleń. Żadne z innych królestw nie miałoby takiego samozaparcia – wyjaśniła.

I Stiles przełknął z trudem, bo nie mógł sobie wyobrazić wojny, która trwałaby tak długo. Ich królestwo pozostałoby wyniszczone, nawet gdyby wygrali. Dlatego w cywilizowanej części kontynentu starali się zawierać pokoje jak najszybciej. Tylko zgoda i okres spokoju budował.

\- Macie miasta? – spytał ciekawie.

Laura spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi, jakby nie rozumiała pytania.

\- Walczycie od tak dawna, że obozy stały się waszymi domami – rzucił niepewnie.

\- Mamy miasta i rodziny. Jedynie garść pilnuje granic. Argentowie wykrwawili się, starając się zabić nas. Teraz szukają sojuszników, starając się wpoić im tę samą rządzę krwi, którą posiadają sami – wyjaśniła mu spokojnie kobieta i w jej głosie nie było nawet odrobiny jadu.

Wydawała się całkiem pogodzona z tym faktem. I to chyba przerażało go najbardziej.

\- Mój brat jest panem na zamku tak jak twój król – podjęła Laura ponownie. – Wybrał tylko życie pośród ludzi, którzy są w ciągłym zagrożeniu, ponieważ jego rolą jest bronienie granic.

\- Mój król nie jest tchórzem – warknął Stiles.

\- A jednak oni wszyscy ukrywają się za rycerzami, którzy wyruszają sami – odparła kobieta spokojnie.

\- Nie, mój… król bierze udział w wojnach. Nie widzi jedynie sensu w przedłużaniu konfliktów, które przelewają krew niewinnych. Lud cierpi, kiedy czasy są niespokojne. A to nigdy nie jest intencją naszego króla – poinformował ją.

\- Twój król zatem brzmi jakby był mądrym człowiekiem. Byłby jednym z nielicznych, których w takim razie spotkamy – stwierdziła Laura pojednawczo.

ooo

Lydia wspięła się na konia, siadając pewniej w siodle. Nigdy nie widział jej jeżdżącej samodzielnie, ale odwołała Ericę, trzymając mocniej lejce w dłoniach. Jej pierś unosiła się, kiedy próbowała się uspokoić. Miał nadzieję, że wiedziała co robi. Złapał za siodło, żeby się podciągnąć i zamarł, kiedy Derek podszedł do niego bliżej. Wilkołak poklepał jego konia, wpatrując się w niego intensywnie i Stiles zdusił w sobie chęć odwrócenia wzroku.

\- Zatrzymamy się dopiero koło południa. Jeśli znikniemy wam z oczu, jeździe co przodu nie zatrzymując się. Jeśli rozkażę, macie wjechać w głąb naszego terytorium bez oglądania się za siebie. Laura dogoni was i będzie towarzyszyła aż do najbliższej osady – rzucił Derek takim tonem, że Stiles nawet się nie sprzeczał.

\- Co się dzieje? – spytał wprost.

Derek nie mrugnął nawet okiem.

\- Argentowie – powiedział krótko alfa, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko i tak było w rzeczywistości.

Po plecach Stilesa przebiegł nieprzyjemny dreszcz.

Derek zmrużył oczy, jakby i to nie umknęło jego uwadze. A potem sięgnął do swojego pasa i odczepił pochwę z mieczem, podając mu broń. Stiles zamarł, przyglądając mu się niepewnie, ale sięgnął dłonią po rękojeść, ważąc w dłoni miecz. Był fachowo wykonany i odrobinę za ciężki jak dla niego, ale w stresie potrafił walczyć nie takimi rzeczami jak dowiodło tego doświadczenie zdobyte wczorajszego dnia.

Derek nie pozwolił mu wziąć pochwy. Zamiast tego podszedł do niego bliżej i przypiął ją sam do jego pasa, patrząc mu przez cały czas w oczy.

\- Ufam, że nie zabijesz mnie w nocy podczas snu – prychnął alfa.

Stiles nie wiedział czy mówił to dlatego, że faktycznie wierzył w jego dobra zamiary z kolei. Czy dlatego, że to nie było nawet możliwe. Nie miał pojęcia jak Argentowie walczyli z wilkołakami, ale coś mówiło mu, że Dereka nie powstrzymałoby zwykłe ostrze.

\- Jedźcie bezpiecznie. Spotkamy się na postoju – rzucił mężczyzna, odchodząc.

ooo

Lydia zaskakująco dobrze trzymała się w siodle. Nie jechali zbyt szybko, czego obawiał się początkowo. Nadal czuł się nieswojo widząc wilkołaki na piechotę, ale dorównywali szybkości jeźdźcowi, czego nie mógł im odmówić. Derek nie wyglądał nawet na zmęczonego, chociaż byli w drodze od dobrych czterech godzin i on sam zaczynał odczuwać skutki długotrwałego siedzenia w siodle.

Lydia spoglądała za siebie, wprost na niego ze zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy. Może jeszcze wczoraj staraliby się uciec, ale to przerastało ich dwoje. W Beacon Hills musieli usłyszeć o tym, co się stało. Nie wierzył, aby jego ojciec coś podobnego zniósł w milczeniu. Nie był zwolennikiem wojny, ale Argentowie utrzymywali ich w kłamstwie przez wiele lat. A ostatnia napaść była po prostu złamaniem wszelkich zasad. Wysyłano synów i córki najważniejszych urzędników królestw jako posłańców, aby pokazać jak bardzo sobie ufano. Jak ważne poselstwa nieśli z sobą. Zdradzono ich tymczasem i nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się ze wspomnieć z ataku.

Miecz przyjemnie ciążył u jego pasa, dając mu słabe poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Odebrano mu broń i nie sądził, że ją odzyska, ale Derek zaskoczył go po raz kolejny. Może jego miecz nie miał wiele do powiedzenia wobec brutalnej siły wilkołaków, ale to i tak był miły gest. Zaczynał wierzyć w to, że gdyby faktycznie musieli się rozdzielić, byłby w stanie uchronić Lydię.

\- Za godzinę postój – rzucił Derek, przysuwając się do niego bliżej. – Widzę jak siedzisz. Plecy zaczynają ci dokuczać?

Stiles zamrugał trochę zaskoczony i starał się wyprostować w siodle, ale to okazało się nie tak łatwe.

\- Czy ty i kobieta będziecie mogli podróżować po południu? – spytał rzeczowo alfa.

\- Tak – odparł, trochę zawstydzony faktem, że jednak przyzwyczaił się za bardzo do podróżowania w karecie.

Jeździł konno, kiedy był młodszy, ale nie wybierał się nigdy w długie trasy.

\- Nie powinieneś mieć połamanych żeber, ale sprawdzi to ktoś kto zna się na tym o wiele lepiej ode mnie – rzucił Derek, patrząc na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

Stiles nie wiedział jak zareagować na tę nagłą troskę.

\- Jak długo goją się ludzie? – spytał nagle Derek.

\- Nie wiem o co pytasz – rzucił niepewnie.

\- Jeśli łamiecie coś… Jak długo zrasta się kość? Dzień? Dłużej? – spytał rzeczowo Hale.

Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że wilkołak pyta całkiem poważnie.

\- Cztery tygodnie, o ile jest dobrze złożona – powiedział.

Teraz to Derek wpatrywał się w niego jak na idiotę.

\- Potrzebuję tej odpowiedzi – warknął alfa.

\- Słyszysz, żebym kłamał? – spytał Stiles chłodno. – Cztery tygodnie. To zależy czy ktoś się dobrze czuje. W jakim jest wieku. Mówią, że ludzie starsi goją się jeszcze dłużej z takich ran – dodał.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego, jakby pojęcia nie miał co zrobić tymi informacjami. Musiał wzbudzić niemałe poruszenie, bo teraz spoglądano na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem. Przynajmniej w ich oczach nie było kpiny.

\- Nie powinieneś jechać konno – rzucił Derek. – Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że cierpisz?

\- To nie jest ból – odparł. – I musieliśmy się przenieść. Żebra nie są złamane – poinformował alfę. – Gdyby były, nie mógłbym oddychać.

\- Nie jesteś medykiem, nie możesz być pewnym – prychnął Derek.

\- Ja nie jestem, ale moja matka była – odparł. – I wiem, kiedy coś jest złamane. Miałem dostatecznie wiele wypadków, kiedy byłem dzieckiem – dodał.

\- Stiles? – rzuciła niepewnie Lydia, zrównując z nim swojego konia.

Zawahała się lekko, kiedy patrzyła na Dereka, ale potem cała jej uwaga ponownie skoncentrowała się na nim.

\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała prostując się lekko.

\- Tak – odparł krótko. – Nie jesteś zmęczona? Postój będzie dopiero za godzinę.

\- Wiem – rzuciła zerkając na Dereka, jakby zastanawiała się dlaczego Hale znowu go niepokoi.

Alfa spojrzał na nią z niechęcią, której nie krył i Stiles spiął się momentalnie. Lydia nie dotykała go, ale to najwyraźniej nadal było za mało. Nie miał pojęcia skąd ta idiotyczna zasada, ale Derek wspominał coś o jego zapachu i to musiało być ważne dla wilkołaków.

\- Zostaw nas samych – nakazał jej takim tonem, że spojrzała na niego zszokowana.

Nigdy do tej pory nie odezwał się do niej w ten sposób, ale Derek wydawał się wyraźnie spięty. Coś unosiło się w powietrzu i to nie było przyjemne.

Lydia spojrzała na niego jeszcze raz, zanim spięła konia, wykonując jego rozkaz po raz pierwszy w życiu bez zbędnego komentarza.

Derek zerknął na niego z wyrazem twarzy, którego nie rozszyfrowywał. Alfa zagłębił się w las, zostawiając go samego bez słowa wyjaśnienia.

ooo

Zatrzymali się przy ujściu strumienia. Podprowadził konie do wodopoju, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na szepty wokół. Stawały się jednak coraz głośniejsze i może komentowano fakt, że ludzie byli naprawdę tak słabi jak sądzili. A nawet bardziej. Do tej chwili nie zastanawiał się nad tym jak bardzo jego słowa wpływały na rozumienie jego gatunku przez wilkołaki, ale zaczął to mocniej rozważać.

Derek był niepokojąco milczący. Nie wiedział czy cieszyć się, że alfa przestał zaszczycać go swoich towarzystwem. Czy martwi się tym brakiem uwagi. To nie mogło wróżyć niczego dobrego. Nie miał nawet pojęcia kim był wśród członków tej watahy. Lydia stanowiła nietykalnego gościa, ale Derek nie powiedział ani słowa o nim. Nie był niewolnikiem, ale wilkołak zażyczył sobie, aby go umył wczorajszego wieczoru nad jeziorem. Co prawda alfa zrobił to samo dla niego, a nawet więcej, bo masaż był całkiem przyjemny. Sądził jednak, że to wstęp do nieuniknionego. I trwał w zawieszeniu.

W Beacon Hills płacono za wszystko. I był przygotowany do spłacenia tego długu, który zaciągnął.

Zaczynał zastanawiać się czy Lydia kiedykolwiek była w niebezpieczeństwie. Odnosił wrażenie, że Derek skorzystał z jego oferty wykrzyczanej w przerażeniu. Kim jednak byłby, gdyby zawahał się w obronie własnej przyjaciółki. Kobiety, którą powierzono jego opiece.

Wzdrygnął się, kiedy Derek dołączył do niego przy wodopoju. Nie słyszał kroków wilkołaka, co niepokoiło go przez cały czas. Nikt nie robił tutaj zbyt wiele hałasu. Czuł się niemal jak intruz w ciszy lasu.

Lydia stała dokładnie tam, gdzie ją zostawił, zabierając jej konia. Rozglądała się z pewną ciekawością wokół, ale z jej twarzy nie schodziła dobrze maskowana obawa. Jej opanowanie na nic się jednak nie zdawało wśród wilkołaków, które najwyraźniej wyłapywały zmiany ich nastroju.

\- Chcę prostej odpowiedzi – powiedział nagle Derek. – Jesteś w stanie podróżować?

Stiles wziął głębszy wdech nie odczuwając bólu. Problemem były jedynie wstrząsy, ale potłuczenia po prostu tak wpływały na jego ciało. I nie miał na to wpływu.

\- Tak – odparł powoli, ale z nutką zdecydowania.

Derek wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany jego odpowiedzią.

\- Usiądziemy na trawie. Ściągniesz koszulę i oprzesz się na mnie. Nie będę mógł zabrać wiele twojego bólu, ale powinno wystarczyć – zdecydował alfa, a potem usadowił się na pniu, który wglądał na zmurszały.

Stiles zawahał się, a potem rozejrzał wokół. Byli wystawieniu na oczy wszystkich.

Derek spojrzał za siebie i kiedy ponownie jego wzrok skupił się na Stilesie, między jego brwiami była głęboka zmarszczka niezadowolenia.

\- Nie chcesz, aby ona cię widziała takiego? – spytał alfa wprost.

\- Nie chcę, żeby ktokolwiek mnie widział takiego – odparł.

Nie chodziło jedynie o Lydię.

\- Nie dotykacie innych? Co to za zwyczaj? – spytał Derek.

\- Nie kładziemy się nago z obcymi – uściślił, wiedząc jednak, że wilkołak tego nie pojmie.

\- Nie jestem obcy, a ty nie jesteś nago – odparł alfa, wyciągając do niego dłonie. – Chodź, to ci pomogę.


	8. Rozłączeni

Lydia tym razem trzymała się bliżej niego, kiedy podjęli podróż. Derek zniknął wśród krzewów i stracił go z pola widzenia bardzo szybko, co zmartwiło go o wiele bardziej niż chciał przyznać. Jego ciało było odprężone jak nigdy po tym jak alfa zabrał jego ból. To nie było całkiem leczenie, bo siniaki nadal znajdowały się na jego skórze, ale genialnie pomagało na wszelkie stłuczenia, których doświadczył.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że był trochę egoistą. Pojęcia nie miał czy Lydia nie odczuła równie mocno ataku na nich. Co prawda nie widział, aby fizycznie ktokolwiek starał się ją skrzywdzić, ale coś mogło umknąć jego uwadze. Tymczasem trzymała się na koniu coraz mniej pewnie, zapewne zmęczona długą podróżą. Nie sądził, aby to były pierwsze przenosiny. Podejrzewał wręcz, że kolejne kilka dni będzie wyglądało podobnie, aż dostaną się w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie będą mogli odpocząć na dłużej. Nawet ich wilkołaczy obrońcy nie byli w stanie całego życia spędzić w biegu.

\- Myślisz, że gdzie jedziemy? – spytała Lydia, nie patrząc na niego, ale przed siebie, gdzie z trudem dostrzegali ostatniego z wilkołaków.

Był pewien, że ktoś poruszał się za nimi, pilnując tyłów, ale nikogo nie dostrzegł, kiedy odwracał się kilkukrotnie.

\- W głąb terytorium – odparł spokojnie.

\- Stiles… - zaczęła Lydia.

\- Nie. Jest w porządku – westchnął. – Nic się nie stało. W zasadzie nic mi nie zrobił. Mają tylko dziwne zwyczaje, to mylące.

Zmarszczyła brwi, a potem spojrzała na dół, na siebie i wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk. Z zaskoczeniem dostrzegł, że zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. Jeśli miała dostać załamania nerwowego teraz, to nie była dobra chwila. Wątpił, aby taka miała nadejść kiedykolwiek.

\- Lyds – zaczął ostrożnie.

\- Nie, wybacz. Jestem… Jestem naga… Ta kobieta, ta wilkołaczyca powiedziała, że to ubranie z największą ilością materiału, jakie mogła znaleźć. Jestem naga przed moim przyszłym…

\- Lyds – przerwał jej ostro.

Nazywała go jej przyszły królem o wiele za często, kiedy byli w Beacon Hills. To stanowiło ich prywatny żart. Nikt nie odgadłby, że jest synem Johna Stilińskiego tylko na niego patrząc. Lydia upewniała się, że każdy wiedział jaka będzie jego przyszłość. Wspominanie o tym tutaj nie było bezpieczne. Z gości szybko mogli stać się zakładnikami.

\- Jestem damą dworu – poinformowała go z jakąś dziwną desperacją.

\- I nic się nie zmieniło. Tylko teraz jesteś damą dworu, która przeżyła. Niewiele z twoich przyjaciółek mogłoby to powiedzieć – oznajmił jej.

\- Nie miewam przyjaciółek. Wiesz o tym. Nie miewam przyjaciółek, bo chcą jedynie przysług od naszej rodziny. Nie mam innego przyjaciela. Rozumiesz? – spytała. – To co zrobiłeś tam, kiedy na nas napadli… Stiles, nie powinieneś był. Właśnie przez wzgląd na naszą przyjaźń. Widzę jak on na ciebie patrzy…

\- Lyds – westchnął.

\- Widzę to – powiedziała twardo.

Miał odpowiedzieć coś uspokajającego, ale jego koń stanął dęba, kiedy tuż przed nimi pojawił się Derek Hale.

\- W las, teraz – rzucił mężczyzna, wskazując dłonią najbliższą gęstwinę.

Słyszał strzały przeszywające powietrze gdzieś niedaleko. Wyjął miecz z pochwy, ale po chwili go schował, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie tego Derek od nich oczekiwał. Ściągnął lejce, skręcając we wskazanym kierunku. Laura zresztą już czekała na nich na skraju lasu.

\- Lydia! – krzyknął krótko.

Dereka nie było nawet w zasięgu jego wzroku.

Strzała wbiła się tuż przed jego koniem i zwierzę wierzgnęło.

\- Lydia! – rzucił jeszcze raz, trochę bardziej spanikowany.

Kobieta wyprzedziła go w końcu, na co liczył. Wolał mieć ją na oku, co okazało się dość przydatne, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że są okrążani.

\- Zawracaj! – rozkazał.

\- Ale – zaczęła Lydia niepewnie.

Laura walczyła z napastnikiem nieopodal chyba kupując im czas, ale przewaga liczebna rosła. I chociaż wilkołaczyca poruszała się niezwykle szybko, nie sądził, aby to przeżyła. To musiała być zasadzka, ale pojęcia nie miał dlaczego Derek i pozostali nie wyczuli tego jakoś. Zapach ludzi w końcu powinien być dla nich swoistym ostrzeżeniem.

\- Powiedziałem! – rzucił za siebie. – Znajdą cię – dodał.

\- Znajdą? – spytała niepewnie.

\- Znajdą – powiedział jedynie, wjeżdżając koniem pomiędzy napastników.

Laura przeturlała się obok, ale zmusił konia do stratowania dwóch mężczyzn. Zwierzę nie było zadowolone, więc zeskoczył, dobywając miecza. Nie był specjalnie szkolony do walki wręcz. Rycerze jego ojca jednak upewnili się, że posiadał podstawy. Zamachnięcie się czymś tak ciężkim jak miecz Dereka miało swoje plusy. Samo uderzenie miało siłę, która rozpychała ludzi i uszkadzała zbroje. Ktoś upadł przed nim i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł na swoim ostrzu krew. Nie zdążyło go nawet zemdlić. Kolejny napastnik stanął już przed nim. Nie miał pojęcia jak radziła sobie Laura, ale wyczuwał jej obecność za plecami. Nikt przynajmniej nie atakował go od tyłu, więc musiał po prostu pilnować, aby i ona była chroniona z tej strony. Na szczęście napastnicy nie napływali, co oznaczało tylko, że główny atak był właśnie odpierany przez Dereka.

\- Lydia? – spytała krótko Laura.

\- Bezpieczna – odparł, chociaż mógł mieć tylko taką nadzieję.

Lydia sądziła, że była tylko damą dworu, ale on znał ją na tyle dobrze i długo, aby wiedzieć, że jej hart ducha pozwoli jej przeżyć nawet najgorsze. A ucieczka przez terytorium wilkołaków w pojedynkę przed ludźmi Argentów chyba się do tego właśnie zaliczała.

Uniósł miecz po raz kolejny, nie czując się zbyt dobrze, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma na sobie zbroi, która chroniłaby go przed uderzeniami. Mężczyzna przed nim jednak się zawahał i pozostali zaczęli się wycofywać, czego początkowo nie zrozumiał dopóki nie dostrzegł, że odgłosy bitwy niedaleko ucichły. I to mogło oznaczać tylko wygraną wilkołaków.

Laura chyba próbowała ruszyć w pogoń za niedobitkami, ale przyklęknęła na trawie obok niego i dostrzegł, że jej ramiona są skąpane we krwi. Rana na boku nie wyglądała wcale lepiej, więc pochylił się, starając się unieść ją tak, aby nie sprawić jej więcej bólu. I jego żebro zabolało jak diabli. Mógł dostać płazem miecza, bo nie dostrzegał krwi na swoim boku. Pocięta gdzieniegdzie koszula zaskoczyła go jednak, bo nie spodziewał się, że ma tak wiele powierzchownych ran. Walka musiała go rozproszyć. Zawsze był dobry w działaniu pod presją.

\- Nie, daj mi chwilę – poprosiła kobieta.

\- Jasne – odparł, wsuwając się pod jej ramię.

Nie miał pojęcia jak wilkołaki szkoliły swoje konie, ale jego wierzchowiec nie oddalił się zanadto, więc podeszli bliżej i pomógł Laurze wspiąć się na siodło. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie, niepewny jak daleko odjechała Lydia.

\- Derek ją znajdzie – poinformowała go Laura. – Dobrze zrobiłeś – dodała.

Nie powiedział słowa, bo w zasadzie nie był aż tak tego pewien. Uratował życie Laurze, ale Lydia została sama. Nienawidził dokonywania takich wyborów, ale wiedział, że Martin sobie poradzi, jeśli zostanie do tego zmuszona.

Wyciągnął miecz, kierując go w stronę gęstwiny. Ktoś przedzierał się w ich kierunku i przygotował się do kolejnego ataku. Erica jednak wychynęła spośród drzew i spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Gdzie kobieta? – spytała krótko i rzeczowo.

Derek był tuż za nią i sądząc po ilości krwi na nim, walka, którą stoczyli, nie była łatwa. Mężczyzna rzucił tylko okiem na swoją siostrę i zamarł. Stiles nie sądził, że ta zwykle stoicka twarz jest w stanie pokazać tak wiele emocji.

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała Laura uspokajająco. – Lydia odjechała, skąd przybyliśmy – dodała.

Erica bez słowa ruszyła przed siebie. Zemdliło go, kiedy próbował śledzić jej bieg. Poruszała się o wiele za szybko jak na możliwości jego wzroku.

Derek spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. I wzrok wilkołaka zatrzymywał się kolejno na jego ranach, jakby katalogował je. Stiles niemal czekał na pytanie czy jego skóra też będzie uzdrawiała się długo jak kości.

\- Jakim cudem nie przewidzieliście ataku? – spytał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę, patrząc na niego z lekko zirytowaną miną.

\- Użyli jemioły – poinformował go wilkołak, jakby to miało cokolwiek mu wyjaśnić.

ooo

Przenieśli się w kolejne miejsce w pośpiechu. Skręcili tak gwałtownie w głąb terytorium wilkołaków, że zaczął się zastanawiać czy kiedykolwiek wrócą chociaż pod granicę. W miarę upływu czasu, teren stawał się coraz bardziej urozmaicony, aż wyjechali na otwartą przestrzeń, zostawiając za sobą las. Nie był zbytnio zaskoczony, kiedy Erica dołączyła do nich wraz z Lydią, kiedy zatrzymali się nad kolejnym strumieniem.

Martin zeskoczyła z konia zanim Erica zdążyła ją powstrzymać i rzuciła się biegiem w jego stronę. Objęła go tak mocno, że wyrwała z jego ust jęk, więc zacisnął mocniej wargi, starając się oddychać przez nos.

\- Lyds – powiedział ostrzegawczo.

Odsunęła się od niego, pewnie przypominając sobie, że mieli się nie dotykać. Derek jednak obserwował ich z oddali i nie reagował, więc objął ją ramieniem, starając się uregulować swój oddech.

Po ranach Laury nie było nawet śladu. Nie mógł tego samego powiedzieć o sobie. Zadrapania szczypały, kiedy sól z jego potu dostała się do jego ran. Najchętniej wykąpałby się w strumieniu, ale to mogło nie być bezpieczne. Nie zostawali tutaj zresztą na długo. Nikt nie zabrał się za rozkładanie namiotów i nie rozpalano ognisk. Opatrywano rannych, a raczej oczyszczano ich z jemioły. Wydawała się osłabiać nie tylko zmysły wilkołaków, ale również ich umiejętność samoleczenia, za którą Stiles zabiłby w tym momencie.

Derek podszedł do nich bliżej, więc zabrał swoją dłoń z ramienia Lydii, robiąc kolejny bolesny oddech. Alfa spojrzał na jego bok i zmarszczka między jego brwiami stała się tylko głębsza. Nie wyruszyli poprzednio dopóki Laura nie ozdrowiała do tego stopnia, że mogła iść. Jemu oddano ponownie konia, ale to wcale nie pomogło, bo czuł każdy krok zwierzęcia. Nie miał jak amortyzować tego ruchu.

\- Zostaw nas samych – rozkazał Derek.

Lydia zadrżała, spoglądając na niego w szoku. Stiles nie miał wątpliwości, że kobieta się nie ruszy, więc popchnął ją w stronę Laury i Erici, które starały się doprowadzić jakoś do porządku. Ich szaty były pocięte przez miecze i nie miały takich zdolności regeneracyjnych jak ich ciała. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało, dlaczego ubrania wilkołaków wydawały się po prostu ponaszywanymi na siebie łatkami. Uzupełniano nacięcia, wzmacniając je nićmi przez cały ten czas, aż stawały się sztywne i stanowiły swoistego rodzaju zbroję, która jednocześnie nie krępowała ruchu.

\- Ściągnij koszulę – rzucił Derek, kiedy tylko Lydia znalazła się daleko od nich.

\- Nie pomożesz mi. Żebro jest złamane – westchnął Stiles.

\- Nie możemy czekać czterech tygodni, aż wyzdrowiejesz – poinformował go Hale.

Stiles nie oczekiwał niczego innego.

\- Spowolnię was, ale jeśli się rozdzielimy, Lydia znajdzie się w Beacon Hills o wiele szybciej – rzucił, nie wiedząc nawet jak zostanie przyjęta jego propozycja.

Derek wydawał się zaskoczony.

\- Chcesz zostać w głębi mojego terytorium dłużej? Zostawisz kobietę na naszej łasce? – zdziwił się alfa.

Faktycznie jeszcze wczoraj nie zdobyłby się na coś podobnego, ale Lydia musiała zanieść jego ojcu wieści. A on nie miał szans na przedostanie się przez granicę w tym stanie. Rozdzielenie ich też ze względów strategicznych było najlepszym pomysłem. Nawet jeśli jedno nie miało dostać się do Beacon Hills, zawsze pozostawało drugie na tyłach. Argentowie natknąwszy się wyłącznie na Lydię mogliby pomyśleć, że zginął w lasach terytorium wilkołaków. Ona nie zdradziłaby go nawet, gdyby ją przepytywali.

\- Jest waszym gościem, a nie branką – odparł Stiles, używając tych samych słów, którymi Derek uraczył go dobę wcześniej.

Hale wydawał się zadowolony, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, skąd wyciągał ten wniosek. Żaden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy mężczyzny. Coś takiego jednak promieniowało z niego.

\- Lydia musi znaleźć się w Beacon Hills na czas, zanim zostaną powzięte przygotowania do wojny przeciwko wam – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – Ktoś musi się przedostać przez granicę – dodał.

\- Wrócimy do miasta – zdecydował Derek nagle. – Może znajdę medyka, który będzie wiedział, co zrobić z twoimi żebrami – dodał.

\- Nie ma sposobu na przyspieszenie leczenia. Muszę to przeczekać. Regenerujemy się sami, ale potrzebujemy więcej czasu niż wy – wyjaśnił, spoglądając wymownie na Laurę, która chichotała z Ericą nieopodal.

Lydia stała obok skrępowana. Wiedział, że samotna podróż nie spodoba się jej, ale nie mieli innego wyjścia.

\- Zostałeś z moją siostrą – powiedział Derek nagle i coś w jego tonie zwróciło uwagę Stilesa.

To brzmiało prawie jak podziękowania, chociaż alfa nie użył akurat tego słowa. Spoglądał jedynie na niego znowu tak intensywnie, że przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Gdyby ten mdlący ból nie trwał od dłuższego czasu, może nawet odczułby pewną satysfakcję, że jednak zaskoczył wilkołaka. Derek kazał im uciekać, ale on nie miał tego w zwyczaju. I nie planował popełniać kolejnych błędów w kwestii Argentów, skoro wiedział teraz jak wiele znaczył dla nich honor i cudze życie.

\- Nie mógłbym inaczej – powiedział wprost. – Dlatego liczę, że ochronisz kogoś, kogo ja uważam za siostrę – dodał.


	9. Co mam powiedzieć, kiedy powrócę

Lydia nie była zadowolona z jego decyzji, ale nie mieli innego wyboru. Nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co poczuje jego ojciec, kiedy zostaną mu dostarczone ich ubrania. Sama obecność Martin zada kłam słowom Argentów, nawet jeśli będą zarzekali się, że nie mieli nic wspólnego z atakiem na nich. Stiles nie wierzył, aby ktoś taki jak Gerard poddał się bez walki, choćby słownej , nawet w beznadziejnej sytuacji.

Lydia spoglądała na niego tak, jakby siłą własnego wzroku chciała zmienić jego decyzję, ale jego żebra bolały coraz bardziej. Leżał na trawie dobrych kilka minut zanim złapał na nowo oddech. Dłońmi sprawdzał skórę, ale nie wydawała się naruszona. Jedynie delikatne zasinienie świadczyło o tym, że dostał płacem miecza. Nacięcia na jego skórze oczyszczono i ku jego zaskoczeniu Derek nie pozwolił go dotknąć komukolwiek. Sam nabrał wody, którą obmył jego rany. Nie spodziewał się czegoś podobnego, ale może alfa martwił się, iż nawet takie drobne skaleczenia będą sprawcą jego śmierci. A obiecał mu życie i ochronę. Wilkołaki wydawały się to traktować całkiem poważnie.

\- Stiles – zaczęła Lydia i jej ton był niemal proszący.

\- Powiedziałem – rzucił krótko, marszcząc brwi.

Nie oczekiwał, że podejdzie radośnie do tego pomysłu, ale jej opór niczego nie ułatwiał.

\- Będziesz z nimi bezpieczna – dodał z westchnieniem. – A im wcześniej dowiedzą się w Beacon Hills, tym lepiej dla nas.

Skinęła jedynie głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości. I trochę mu ulżyło, bo nie miał sił się kłócić. Ból wzrastał z każdą chwilą i zaczynał odnosić wrażenie, że wcześniejsze nerwy nie pozwoliły mu w pełni odczuwać obrażeń. Słyszał o podobnych przypadkach wśród rycerzy ojca, ale nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek poczuje to na własnej skórze.

Nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem udało mu się ujechać tak daleko. Może sama świadomość, że nie mieli innego wyjścia pomogła. Teraz jednak nie czuł w sobie tego wewnętrznego przymusu i odnosił wrażenie, że nie było siły, która zmusiłaby go do podróży konno. Do jednego z miast na terytorium Dereka miał dojść pieszo i nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co pomyśli towarzysząca mu eskorta, widząc jego ślimacze tempo. Nawet jako zdrowy człowiek nie nadążał za nimi. A jego kroki miały się stać odtąd bardzo ostrożne.

Obserwował jak Laura i Derek rozporządzali swoimi ludźmi. Przepakowywano konie i odniósł wrażenie, że sporo dobytku miało powrócić wraz z nim do miasta. Oddział miał odtąd podróżować z o wiele lżejszym ładunkiem, który miał przyspieszyć ich poruszanie. To poważnie utrudniłoby Argentom namierzenie ich i Stilesowi zrobiło się lepiej na samą myśl.

\- Co mam powiedzieć… - zaczęła Lydia i urwała.

Słowa 'twojemu ojcu' nie powinny nigdy opuścić jej ust w tym towarzystwie i oboje o tym wiedzieli. Nikt nie musiał ich słuchać specjalnie. Wilkołaki posiadały o wiele zbyt dobre zmysły, aby mieli chociaż minutę prywatności. Rozmowy tego typu należało odłożyć na daleką przyszłość.

\- Opisz co się stało – polecił jej. – Tyle wystarczy. Opowiedz o tym, co widziałaś. Potem przekaż dalsze rozmowy alfie Hale – dodał.

Nie wydawała się zaskoczona. Derek jednak poderwał głowę do góry i spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Po chwili zostawił Laurę za sobą, podążając w ich kierunku.

\- Laura pojedzie wraz nią – zaczął Hale, nawet nie udając, że nie słyszał ich rozmowy.

\- Myślałem, że… - zaczął.

\- Laura jest moją prawą ręką – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, marszcząc brwi jeszcze bardziej.

\- Sądziłem, że Lydia jest twoją odpowiedzialnością – wtrącił Stiles pospiesznie.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Oboje jesteście odpowiedzialnością watahy. Nie ma znaczenia kto zostanie z kobietą – westchnął Hale. – Jednak ma znaczenie kto zostanie z tobą.

Stiles uniósł brew, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Twarz Dereka jednak nie wyrażała żadnych emocji i coś podpowiadało mu, że zanim zrozumie o co chodzi, upłynie wiele wody w tym strumieniu. Alfa nie był najbardziej kontaktową osobą po tej stronie granicy. Możliwe, że wprowadzenie człowieka tak bardzo w głąb terytorium nie było mile widziane przez pozostałych członków watahy. Przecież jemu podobni oznaczali wyłącznie niebezpieczeństwo.

Lydia spięła się, co wydawało się jej naturalnym stanem, kiedy Derek podchodził bliżej i Stiles nie potrafił jej winić. Wilkołak w stosunku do niej był dość szorstki, a może po prostu sprawiał takie wrażenie. Wydawało się, że nie potrafił nawiązywać kontaktu z kimkolwiek, więc może źle oceniali sytuację.

\- Jak szybko Lydia znajdzie się w Beacon Hills? – spytał wprost.

Derek wydął usta, jakby ta kwestia nie zależała od niego.

\- Jeśli granica będzie bezpieczna do przejścia, to do miesiąca – powiedział wilkołak. – Muszą obrać inną drogę. Kobieta nie przejdzie przez góry, ale oni o tym nie wiedzą. Laura zbierze mniejszą grupę i uda się na północ, gdzie przejście jest łatwiejsze. Pozostali zwrócą na siebie uwagę Argentów, ściągając ich w przeciwnym kierunku.

Stiles nie potrafił nawet ukryć zaskoczenia. Oczywiście kłamstwa Argentów na temat wilkołaków były oczywiste, ale podobne manewry dywersyjne stosowano w Beacon Hills. A oni posiadali kamienne zamki z fosami i wieżami tak wysokimi, że mogli obserwować całą najbliższą okolicę. Podejście do stolicy bez powiadomienia straży nie było możliwe. Tym się szczycili.

Tymczasowe obozy wilkołaków wydawały się dobrym rozwiązaniem, kiedy stosowano nadal wojnę podjazdową, ale Stiles oczekiwał, że cała ich strategia opierała się właśnie na tym.

\- Muszą się oddalić, aby przed nocą znaleźć schronienie – powiadomił go Derek nagle, korzystając z jego milczenia.

\- Kiedy my dotrzemy na miejsce? – spytał.

Brwi alfy zmarszczyły się, kiedy spojrzał na Lydię, jakby była niechcianym świadkiem ich wymiany zdań. Martin wyprostowała się odrobinę, unosząc podbródek wyżej, ale kiedy machnął dłonią odsyłając ją, nie protestowała. Laura czekała już z jej koniem. Pozostałe zwierzęta nie wyglądały na juczne i zaczął zastanawiać się jak zamierzają przenieść to wszystko, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ich ładunek topniał od pewnego czasu.

\- Ukrywacie wszystko w lesie? – zdziwił się.

\- Zadajesz dzisiaj dużo pytań – stwierdził Derek, ale w jego głosie nie było słychać niechęci.

Alfa wziął głębszy wdech, a potem spojrzał na północ. Laura uniosła głowę we wskazanym kierunku i jej pierś poruszyła się prawie niezauważalnie, gdy sama próbowała wyczuć to samo co jej brat. Bez słowa wsiadła na konia, co nie było czymś, co przewidział.

\- Argentowie spodziewają się dwójki jeźdźców – wyjaśnił mu Derek.

Dwóch wilkołaków z kolejnej grupy również zajęło miejsca w siodłach. Rozjechali się w przeciwnych kierunkach bez pożegnania i Lydia odwróciła się na krótką chwilę do tyłu, aby spojrzeć na niego ostatni raz.

\- Zaraz zacznie padać. Deszcz zatrze ich ślady i oczyści powietrze z dymu jemioły. Argentowie nie zaatakują już dzisiaj. Stracili element zaskoczenia – poinformował go alfa.

Stiles nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć.

\- Znajdziemy się w mieście w ciągu dwóch dni – dodał wilkołak.

\- Tak szybko? – wyrwało mu się i zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek specjalnie nie informował Lydii o tym jak blisko granicy znajdują się pierwsze miasta.

Terytorium wilkołaków nie zostało specjalnie opisane w podaniach. Nie narysowano żadnych map. Prowadzenie wojny, gdy nie wiedziało się w jaką stronę się porusza wojsko nie było możliwe. Nic dziwnego, że wilkołaki utrzymywali swoje pozycje w ścisłej tajemnicy.

\- Nie mogę jechać konno – poinformował pospiesznie alfę.

\- Wiem – odparł Derek. – Pójdziemy.

W ciągu kilku chwil niewielka łąka opustoszała. Zostali sami i nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy to nie było celowe. Derek wyciągnął do niego dłoń, a potem zawahał się i zamiast tego pochylił się, wsuwając się pod jego ramię.

\- Jestem w stanie utrzymać się sam na nogach – prychnął, chociaż zmęczony bólem nie sądził, że dzisiaj daleko zajdą.

Derek spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, jakby nie wierzył ani jednemu jego słowu.

\- Czuję twój ból – poinformował go alfa.

Stiles poczuł, że jego oczy robią się wielkie jak spodki.

\- Co? – wyrwało mu się.

\- Odbierałem twój ból wcześniej. To połączenie jest nadal stabilne, chociaż słabo wyczuwalne. Jeśli jednak ja czuję twój ból… - urwał Derek sugestywnie.

Zacisnął zęby tak mocno, że prawie o siebie zgrzytnęły. Bynajmniej nie za złości. Zbierał się w sobie, aby wstać. Zasiedział się na trawie i każdy ruch teraz sprawiał mu dyskomfort. Musiał pamiętać, aby nie nachylać się na lewą stronę. Żebro nie przebijało się przez skórę, ale to oznaczało, że kość mogła wyginać się do środka. Słyszał, że usztywniano rany tego typu, ale widział tylko opatrunki na ręce i nogi. Rycerze z połamanymi żebrami po pojedynkach w stolicy leżeli pod opieką medyków. Z pewnością jednak kiedy coś podobnego stało się podczas bitwy, kiedy odesłanie rannych do miasta trwałoby zbyt długo, musieli jakoś do siebie dochodzić. I liczył, że gojenie tej rany nie zajmie pełnych czterech tygodni. Pojęcia nie miał jaka będzie reakcja jego ojca na wieści. Równie dobrze mogli zaatakować królestwo Argentów, czemu nie byłby przeciwny.

Dokonano rzezi ludzi, którzy byli mu podlegli. Chciano zabić jego i Lydię. Takich rzeczy się nie wybaczało.

\- Jest jakieś miejsce, gdzie będziemy mogli schronić się przed deszczem? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Jaskinie nieopodal – rzucił krótko Derek, wskazując w kierunku niepozornego wzgórza.

ooo

Chodzenie sprawiało mu trudność, ale nie było niemożliwe. Derek obejmował go ramieniem i jego ręka była ciemna od bólu, który odbierał przy każdym jego kroku. Stiles początkowo zastanawiał się czy nie spytać jak wiele z tego alfa czuł. Ile brał na siebie, radząc sobie z tą pewnie nie tak do końca mu znajomą emocją. Derek jednak był tak skupiony, że trudno mu było niszczyć tę ciszę. Nawet jeśli z początku wydawała mu się niezręczna.

Zwykłe dziękuję nie pokrywało tego, co wilkołak dla niego robił. I był pewien, że nie doszliby do tego wzgórza, gdyby nie pomoc alfy. Zanim pierwsze krople spadły, ukryli się w niewielkiej jaskini, która nie wyglądała na naturalną. Derek rozpalił ogień, chociaż zapewne zrobił to tylko dla jego wygody. Widział w końcu w ciemności idealnie, a zimno mu nie groziło. Stiles wątpił też czy był w okolicy większy drapieżnik niż wilkołak.

\- A pozostali? – spytał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że są sami.

\- Będą jeszcze tej nocy w mieście. Kiedy my przybędziemy, wszystko będzie gotowe – wyjaśnił mu Derek, chociaż jak zawsze nie wdał się w szczegóły.

I może uważał, że ta odpowiedź była naprawdę wyczerpująca.

\- Co znaczy wszystko? – spytał niepewnie.

\- Poszukają medyka – odparł Derek. – Nigdy nie mieliśmy powodu, aby leczyć ludzi – dodał, patrząc na niego z pewnym wyzwaniem.

Może sądził, że Stiles przestraszy się tak jak dnia poprzedniego, ale dzisiaj walczył po raz pierwszy w życiu. I wiedział doskonale kogo naprawdę powinien się bać. Potwory tkwiły w ludzkich skórach po drugiej stronie granicy i okłamywały jego ojca od lat.

\- Zdejmij koszulę – polecił mu wilkołak i Stiles nie zawahał się tym razem.

Ciepło bijące od ogniska było przyjemne i siedzieli na tyle głęboko w jaskini, że nie docierała do niego wilgoć z zewnątrz. Ciało Dereka było jednak o wiele lepsze. I oznaczało, że ten ból może nie zostanie zabrany całkiem, ale nie będzie tak ostry. Spodziewał się, że alfa obejmie go ponownie ramieniem, ale mężczyzna ułożył jego głowę na swoich kolanach i położył rękę delikatnie na uformowanym już siniaku.

Nie rozumiał ludzi, którzy byli dumni z podobnych ran. Blizny nie świadczyły o zwycięstwie, ale błędzie popełnionym w czasie walki. Rozumiał jednak, że stanowiły jednocześnie symbol przeżycia. Jego skóra piekła od drobnych nacięć i spodziewał się, że przynajmniej część z nich stanie się jasnymi nitkami na jego już o wiele zbyt bladej cerze.

Derek przesunął drugą dłoń na jego czoło, jakby sprawdzał jego temperaturę i Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać. Wilkołak jednak spoglądał na niego tak uważnie, że dźwięki utknęły głęboko w jego gardle. To napięcie, które towarzyszyło im wczoraj nagle wróciło. I nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Jeszcze dobę temu próbował sprowokować wilkołaka do zrobienia czegokolwiek albo zdradzenia swoich planów, ale Derek nie był chętny do dzielenia się informacjami. Czekał zatem. I wilkołak dotykał go teraz z pewną ciekawością, która powinna go bawić, ale zamiast tego sprawiała, że zasychało mu w gardle.

\- Twoja koszula jest brudna od krwi – poinformował go Hale nagle.

\- Nie zdążyłem jej wypłukać w strumieniu – odparł.

\- Miniemy kolejne źródło wody jutro – rzucił Derek. – Musisz zmyć z siebie brud – dodał, patrząc na zaczerwienione nacięcia.

Nie bardzo wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Większość rzeczy, które alfa mówił łatwo było pozostawić bez komentarza. To były stwierdzenia i oczywistości. Stiles nie był przyzwyczajony do milczenia, ale w towarzystwie Dereka ono nie wydawało się takie przerażające. Wilkołak nie wymagał od niego ciętych ripost i inteligentnych uwag. Nie obserwował go, czekając na potknięcie, co trochę go zaskoczyło. Nie spodziewał się, że zrobi się tak spokojnie, kiedy zostaną sami.

I bynajmniej nie oczekiwał, że naprawdę polubi tę ciszę.


	10. Oswajanie

Obudził się leżąc na prawej stronie ciała i to uczucie było idealne. Ból nie promieniował z lewego boku, który został odciążony. Derek obejmował go ramionami, wtulając nos w jego włosy i odnosił wrażenie, że został przykryty wielkim ciepłym kocem. Ciało wilkołaka było gorące i twarde, a ciemne żyły, które pulsowały na jego rękach dowodziły tylko, że alfa odbierał jego ból nawet przez sen.

Ogień ogniska przygasł, a na zewnątrz już nie padało. Jasne promienie słońca wpadały do niewielkiej jaskini, ale Stiles nie miał pojęcia czy nie było nadal zbyt wcześnie. Derek wciąż spał co nie mogło być naturalne dla drapieżnika takiego jak on. A przynajmniej takie wrażenie odniósł Stiles.

\- Jeszcze kilka godzin – wymruczał w jego głowę alfa.

Stiles spiął się zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia, że wilkołak się ocknął. Mężczyzna nie drgnął nawet. Szybkość i głębokość jego oddechu nie zmieniła się.

\- Nie zaśniesz – zdecydował Derek i zabrał swoje dłonie, chociaż Stiles nie protestował przecież.

Zaczynał się uzależniać od tego ciepła. Nawet teraz, chociaż leżeli na ziemi w jaskini, było mu wygodnie.

\- Twoje serce bije za szybko – orzekł wilkołak.

I ten szczegół akurat nie był mu potrzebny. Derek zawsze mówił takie rzeczy i to wytrącało go w równowagi tylko bardziej. Naprawdę nie widział przed sobą kolejnej godziny snu. Alfa zresztą podniósł się i Stiles usiadł, starając się ignorować kłucie w boku.

\- Przyniosę dla nas wodę i coś do jedzenia – rzucił Derek, zanim wyszedł z jaskini zostawiając go samego.

ooo

Nie mógł nie myśleć o tym jak daleko znajdowała się już Lydia. Mogła być gdziekolwiek i miał nadzieję, że Derek dostanie wieści od swoich ludzi, kiedy tylko będzie taka możliwość. Zostało im dwa dni drogi z tego, co mówił wilkołak, ale Stiles nadal nie wiedział o jakim tempie marszu mówił alfa. W jego głowie wyglądało to na kolejne dwa tygodnie ciągłego bólu.

Nie słyszał nawet jak Derek wrócił do jaskini. Wilkołak poruszał się tak sprawnie, że gdyby nie cień, którzy rzucił na wejście, Stiles nie miałby pojęcia o tym, że ktokolwiek się zbliża. Jego plecy zaczęły sztywnieć od opierania się o chłodną skałę, ale nie miał motywacji do ruchu. Nie wiedział gdzie wilkołak poszedł i nie miał żadnego pojęcia w jakim kierunku sam powinien się udać, gdyby chciał dotrzeć do tego tajemniczego miasta.

Dwa króliki wylądowały na kamieniu zanim zdążył choćby mrugnąć. I Derek stał już nad nim z bukłakiem z czystą wodą w dłoniach. Wilkołak przez chwilę przyglądał mu się, jakby oceniał jego stan. Stiles nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby traktować go z taką ostrożnością. Nie był jedną z części ich drogocennego serwisu do herbaty, który został sprezentowany jego rodzicom z okazji ślubu. Derek zachowywał się jednak tak, jakby obawiał się, że Stiles rozpadnie się w jego dłoniach, kiedy za mocno naciśnie. I to było coś nowego, bo pierwszy dzień ich znajomości polegał chyba głównie na przepychaniu się.

Ta obecna cisza jednak zaczynała być irytująca – zdecydował.

\- Rozpalę ognisko na zewnątrz – poinformował go Derek.

\- Nie martwisz się, że ktoś będzie wiedział gdzie przebywamy? – spytał zaskoczony.

\- Argentowie nigdy nie przeszli lasu – rzucił alfa z pewną dozą dumy w głosie. – I nigdy im się nie uda. Sądzisz, że jesteśmy sami, ale to nieprawda. W odległości dźwięku są członkowie mojej watahy.

\- Odległość dźwięku? Jak głosu? – spytał, marszcząc brwi.

Derek wydął usta i spojrzał na niego z pozoru beznamiętnie. Faktycznie jego pytanie było idiotyczne. Wilkołaki słyszały na spore odległości, o czym co rusz zapominał. Mógł się jedynie zastanawiać czy to była odległość, którą przebyłby jeździec.

\- Rozpalę ognisko i zostawię mięso na ogniu. Pójdziemy nad rzekę – poinformował go wilkołak.

To brzmiało mniej jak rozkaz, ale może Stiles zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do tonu, którego alfa używał przez cały czas. Nie zauważył, aby Derek wypowiadał się w inny sposób. Ogłaszał swoją wolę i czekał na reakcję tych, którzy słyszeli. Nikt do tej pory się nie sprzeczał i może dlatego opór Stilesa rozbawiał wilkołaka początkowo.

I teraz musiał przyznać, że sama wizja kąpieli jawiła mu się jako doskonały pomysł. Jego koszula była stwardniała od krwi, a pot, który pokrył jego skórę, na pewno nie pachniał zbyt przyjemnie. Czekała ich długa droga i nie wiedział jak wiele strumieni miną. Zanim znajdą się w mieście, blisko jakiejkolwiek cywilizacji, chciał się prezentować chociaż trochę godnie. Nadal pozostawał dworzaninem króla Johna. Był obywatelem Beacon Hills.

Derek zniknął, zabierając króliki i kiedy wrócił po chwili, wyciągnął w jego stronę swoje dłonie. Stiles nie do końca był pewien czy to jest dobry pomysł. Jego żebra odpoczywały, kiedy się nie ruszał. Wilkołak miał też o wiele zbyt dużo siły, aby podnieść go delikatnie. Spojrzał zatem niepewnie na alfę, który wcale nie zabierał dłoni, za to patrzył na niego tylko bardziej marszcząc brwi, jakby właśnie znowu mieli jakąś próbę sił.

Ich palce zetknęły się w końcu i żyły na przedramionach wilkołaka zabarwiły się czernią, zanim Stiles zdążył nawet zareagować. A potem Derek powoli zaczął przyciągać go do siebie, aż stali obaj patrząc sobie prosto w oczy.

\- Nie musisz tego robić cały czas – powiedział Stiles.

\- Niczego nie muszę – poinformował go Derek, przekrzywiając lekko głowę, jakby zastanawiał się o co mu znowu chodzi.

\- Nie w tym sensie – odparł pospiesznie. – Jeśli cię to boli…

\- Ból nie jest problemem – wszedł mu w słowo Derek, a potem zmarszczył brwi. – Niepokoi cię to? Nie możecie tego robić dla członków swojej watahy? Swojej rodziny? – spytał ciekawie.

\- Mamy zioła i medyków – rzucił Stiles. – Nie używamy magii.

\- To nie magia – poinformował go alfa.

\- Więc co? – spytał.

Derek zbił usta w wąską kreskę i nie padła żadna odpowiedź. Niespecjalnie był zaskoczony.

ooo

Jego koszula trafiła na brzeg rzeki, gdzie zaczęła namakać. Kiedy dostrzegł jak wyraźne były plamy krwi, wróciły mdłości, które starał się w sobie zdusić. Nie chciał myśleć o tym co stało się poprzedniego dnia. Nigdy dotąd nikogo nie zabił, chociaż podświadomie wiedział, że kiedyś nadejdzie ten moment. Nie był jednak na to przygotowany i wątpił, aby ktokolwiek był. Starał się zatem to wypchnąć ze swoich myśli, co nie było łatwe.

Derek zmarszczył brwi, co chyba było jego normalnym wyrazem twarzy. Rzadko kiedy nie patrzył na niego w ten sposób. Może potrafił wyczuć jego zdenerwowanie. Słyszał jego bijące szybko serce.

\- Rozbierz się – polecił mu wilkołak.

I teraz jego serce na pewno zabiło o wiele szybciej. Znajdowali się na otwartej przestrzeni. I Derek twierdził, że wokół byli też inni. Nie chciał stać goły w rzece w środku dnia. Nie mieli najmniejszych skrawków materiałów, którymi mógłby się okryć zanim ukryłaby go rzeka. Jego bielizna spoczywała podarta na dnie jeziora, które minęli.

Derek wyglądał przez chwilę tak, jakby chciał się uśmiechnąć, ale powstrzymywał się. W jego oczach Stiles widział jednak rozbawienie i to wcale nie poprawiało jego sytuacji. Skopał więc buty, zagryzając zęby, ponieważ alfa był irytujący.

Jego dłonie zadrżały, kiedy dotarł do spodni, ale ściągnął je na tyle szybko na ile mógł, biorąc pod uwagę, że schylanie się nie wchodziło w grę. Obrócił się zresztą pośladkami w stronę Dereka, zastanawiając się czy wilkołak wyczuje jego rumieniec. Jego ciało się nagrzewało z zażenowania, ale zawsze mógł zrzucić to na ostre promienie słońca.

Usłyszał jak Derek odrzuca swoje spodnie i koszulę. Nie był w najmniejszym stopniu zaskoczony, kiedy wilkołak w pełnej chwale wszedł do rzeki, błyskając w jego stronę tylko ton jaśniejszymi pośladkami. Musiał je zatem wystawiać na widok publiczny o wiele częściej. Stiles był blady jak ściana od pasa w dół i naprawdę lubił ten stan. Był dowodem, że nikt nie miał szans na obejrzenie go nago.

Zanurzył stopę w zimnej wodzie i zadrżał odrobinę. Miał ochotę się otulić dłońmi, ale to było bezsensowne. I na pewno alfa miałby więcej powodów do rozbawienia, gdyby go takim zobaczył. Zrobił niepewny krok w stronę Dereka, bo kamienie były śliskie, a nie chciał kolejnego złamanego żebra. To zaczynało o sobie coraz mocniej przypominać, jakby dawało mu spokój tylko wtedy, kiedy alfa zabierał jego ból. Może to nawet obezwładniało jego ciało na dłużej, bo jeszcze potem czuł się tak cudownie bezwolny.

\- Podejdź bliżej – powiedział Derek.

Stiles syknął, wyciągając dłonie przed siebie, aby złapać równowagę. To wcale nie było takie proste, kiedy dno nie było równe. Miał nadzieję, że Derek miał przy sobie coś, co pomogłoby im zmyć z siebie trudy podróży i walki. Jego rany przypomniały o sobie w kontakcie z chłodną wodą. I chociaż początkowo się obawiał mocnego prądu, nie czuł prawie, aby woda poruszała się.

Derek położył dłonie na jego ramieniu, jakby chciał go ustabilizować, a potem jego żyły ponownie stały się czarne.

\- To cię nie boli? – spytał Stiles.

\- Nie tak bardzo jak ciebie – odparł wilkołak, co niczego tak naprawdę nie wyjaśniało.

Nie potrafił się również zebrać na protest. Jeśli Derek ofiarowywał mu chwilę wytchnienia, nie planował protestować. I nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym dlaczego tak blisko stali. Alfa jednak wydawał się rozgrzewać wodę wokół siebie, co było przyjemne. A może jego ciało odprężało się przez magiczne moce wilkołaka. Derek nie nazywał tego czarami, ale on nie znajdował na to innego wytłumaczenia.

\- To… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Wiem – powiedział Derek.

Nie wypowiedziane przyznanie, że ten dotyk sprawiał mu przyjemność, zawisło między nimi nieprzyjemnie.

\- Czy mięso na ognisku…

\- Będę wiedział kiedy będzie gotowe – wszedł mu w słowo alfa.

Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć jeszcze. A cisza była nieznośna. Spojrzał zatem w oczy wilkołaka, który obserwował go uważnie, jakby nie chciał przegapić ani jednej jego reakcji.

\- Co robisz? – spytał wprost.

Derek przez chwilę nie odpowiedział, co powinno go martwić.

\- Oswajam cię – stwierdził wilkołak. – Jedni mogliby to nazwać w ten sposób.

Stiles miał ochotę się roześmiać, ale coś ściskało go za gardło.

\- Nie lubisz ściągać ubrań – rzucił Derek.

\- Za to ty ściągasz je bez problemu – odparł.

\- To cię niepokoi? – spytał alfa, przekrzywiając trochę głowę, jakby chciał go zobaczyć trochę pod innym kątem.

Stiles nie miał na to jasnej i prostej odpowiedzi. Mógł przyznać, że spina się za każdym razem, kiedy się dotykają, ale odnosił wrażenie, że to byłoby przyznaniem się, że Derek jakkolwiek na niego działał. W końcu, gdyby nie wyczuwał napięcia, nie spoglądał na wilkołaka inaczej niż na mężczyznę, którego przypadkowo spotkał podczas podróży, nie byłoby najmniejszego problemu. W Beacon Hills faktycznie pomagano im w ubieraniu się i kąpielach. Nie przepadał za tym, ale dostatecznie często służba jednak widywała go bez ubrania, żeby się do tego przyzwyczaił.

Derek jednak nie był sługą ani dworzaninem. Hale był alfą, cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło. A Stiles pod pewnymi względami znajdował się pod jego panowaniem, co było kompletnie nowe i obce.

\- Nie – powiedział zatem.

Nozdrza Dereka rozszerzyły się i przez krótką chwilę wilkołak wyglądał na wściekłego, zanim się uspokoił.

\- Kłamiesz – poinformował go alfa bez krzty wahania w głosie.

Już raz to przerabiali, powinien był o tym pamiętać.

\- Nie przeszkadza mi to jednak tym razem, bo znam powód – ciągnął dalej alfa. – Nie rób jednak z tego zwyczaju – dodał.

Stiles przełknął ciężej.

\- Przestań zadawać takie pytania – rzucił.

I to nie była do końca prośba. Jednak nie odważył się, aby zabrzmiało to jak żądanie.

Derek wydawał się rozbawiony. I nie odpowiedział ani słowa, chociaż Stiles czekał na jakąś jego reakcję.

ooo

Królik nie był wyśmienity, ale w końcu nie znajdowali się na uczcie w zamku, ale w niewielkiej jaskini. Derek zagasił ognisko, kiedy tylko mięso było przygotowane. I napełnili ponownie bukłaki wodą, zanim wyruszyli w drogę. Jego koszula była nieprzyjemnie wilgotna i kleiła się do ciała, ale to bardziej przypominało chłodny okład, który akurat jego żebrom bardzo odpowiadał.

Derek od czasu do czasu rozglądał się na boki i Stiles zrozumiał, że mijały ich inne grupy. Chociaż nigdy nikogo nie dostrzegł w leśnej gęstwinie, która ponownie się zaczynała. Wchodzili coraz głębiej w terytorium, którego nie znał. Zwyczaje wilkołaków były dla niego całkiem obce i nie mógł nie odczuwać zdenerwowania na samą myśl, że niedługo dotrą do wielkiego miasta.

\- Argentowie napadli na drugą grupę – poinformował go nagle Derek.

Stiles nie mógł się nie spiąć instynktownie.

\- Nikt nie został poważnie ranny – ciągnął dalej alfa. – Jeśli nie ma drugiego oddziału Argentów, są na złej drodze. Kobieta jest bezpieczna z moją siostrą po drugiej stronie. Argentowie nie zdążą dogonić ich przed przejściem, o ile nie pilnują i tego przesmyku. O nim wiedziała jednak tylko moja rodzina – dodał Derek.

I to naprawdę go uspokoiło.


	11. Cisza lasu

Zatrzymywali się w zasadzie na tyle często, że podróż nie stała się, aż tak bardzo niewygodna dla niego. Kolejny las wydawał się ciągnąć w nieskończoność, ale roślinność była o wiele mniej gęsta, co ułatwiało im pokonywanie kolejnych partii terenu. Nie wiedział która jest godzina, bo gałęzie skutecznie odcinały promienie słoneczne i wokół nich panował przyjemny półmrok. Nie było na tyle ciemno, aby się potykał, ale na pewno nie miał szans na opalenie się. I może to było pewne błogosławieństwo, bo wydawało mu się, że jego skóra zaczyna piec. Nigdy dotąd nie przebywał na słońcu tak długo. Nawet wtedy kiedy byli dziećmi w Beacon Hills. Ich opiekunki nie pozwalały im na zabawy poza zamkiem.

\- Znów myślisz o kobiecie – podjął Derek.

Stiles zerknął na niego zaskoczony. Nie miał pojęcia jak wilkołak to robił. W jego głowie nie pojawiło się nawet imię Lydii, ale faktycznie wszystko do tego zmierzało.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo jej nie cierpisz? – spytał.

Alfa zbił usta w wąską kreskę.

\- Nie nienawidzę jej – powiedział Derek. – Po prostu przeszkadzała. Twoja lojalność w stosunku do niej… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nie mogę być lojalny w stosunku do ciebie. Jestem częścią dworu Beacon Hills. Wiem, że obiecałem ci siebie, ale… - wziął głębszy wdech. – Lojalność to…

\- Nie możesz, ale jesteś. Ochroniłeś moją siostrę. Wielu zostawiłoby ją na pastwę losu, nie narażąjąc się. Szczególnie, że mój rozkaz pozostawał jasny – przypomniał mu Derek, spoglądając na niego z taką intensywnością, że coś się w nim skurczyło. – I jesteś mnie lojalny. Dopóki nie musisz działać w zaprzeczeniu z sobą. A do tego cię nie zmuszę. Dostatecznie bardzo miotasz się teraz – dodał.

Stiles przełknął ciężko i zamierzał odwrócić wzrok, ale alfa złapał jego podbródek i nie pozwolił na to.

\- Nie, nie odczuwasz strachu. Nie widzę po tobie jednak rozsądku – ciągnął dalej wilkołak.

Jego tęczówki zmieniały kolor tak płynnie, że Stiles nie dostrzegł nawet przejścia z zieleni na czerwień, która wcześniej tak mocno go niepokoiła. I faktycznie nie robiła już na nim aż takiego wrażenia teraz, kiedy wiedział, że Derek nie planuje go skrzywdzić. To wcale jednak nie oznaczało, że jego serce nie zaczęło bić szybciej. I może też odrobinę głośniej, bo w kącikach ust wilkołaka pojawił się ten mały uśmieszek, który mówił jasno, iż alfa tego nie przegapił.

\- Chyba, że tak ma wyglądać ludzki rozsądek, ale na nim się nie znam – przyznał Derek.

Stiles nie miał pojęcia jak to skomentować. A alfa nadal nie puszczał jego podbródka. Starał się wyszarpnąć głowę, ale to się na nic nie zdało. Derek jedynie zmarszczył brwi, jakby pojęcia nie miał dlaczego Stiles w ogóle próbował.

\- Patrz mi w oczy, kiedy rozmawiamy – rzucił wilkołak.

I z pewnością to był rozkaz. Zresztą Derek nie mówił tego pierwszy raz.

\- Zamierzasz mnie okłamywać? – spytał ciekawie alfa i gdzieś tam w tle majaczyła pewna doza niedowierzania.

Stiles wziął kolejny głębszy oddech, żeby się uspokoić, ale to nie pomagało. W Beacon Hills nie patrzono sobie w oczy tak często. I na pewno nigdy nie posiadał twarzy drugiej osoby tak blisko swojej własnej. Raz zastanawiali się z Lydią czy nie powinni się pocałować. Tylko po to, aby zobaczyć czy to im się nie spodoba. Gdyby zakochali się w sobie i została jego żoną, to rozwiązałoby bardzo wiele jego problemów w przyszłości. I nie musiałby się teraz mierzyć z Derekiem.

\- Znów myślisz o kobiecie – stwierdził Derek.

\- Jest moją przyjaciółką i martwię się o nią – odparł.

\- I nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie – zauważył wilkołak.

\- To raczej rozsądne, odkąd nie wiem czy zamierzam cię okłamać. Czy nie będę do tego zmuszony – stwierdził.

\- Ja cię do tego nie zmuszę – poinformował go Derek całkiem poważnie. – Co to będzie mówiło o tych, którzy cię do tego skłonią? – spytał ciekawie.

Najłatwiej byłoby jednak spuścić wzrok, ale dłoń Dereka nadal znajdowała się na jego twarzy. Kciuk wilkołaka gładził jego podbródek.

\- Nie masz pojęcia… - zaczął i urwał.

\- Nie, pewnie nie mam – przyznał Derek zaskakująco spokojnie.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością – dodał, chociaż zabrzmiało to jak słaby protest.

Alfa w końcu zabrał swoją rękę.

\- Wszystko co znajduje się na moim terytorium, należy do mnie – poinformował go poważnie wilkołak. – W chwili, w której przekroczyliście granicę, wasze życia zależały od mojej woli i nic się tak naprawdę nie zmieniło. Sądziłem, że zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, skoro zasłaniałeś się honorem kobiety.

Stiles nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego dreszczu, który przebiegł mu po plecach.

\- Nie jestem twoją własnością – powtórzył, chociaż to nie miało za bardzo sensu.

W pewien sposób faktycznie się na to zgodził. Nie mieli jednak wcześniej wyjścia. Musieli wejść na terytorium wilkołaków. Argentowie szukali ich i to zapewne nie po to, aby ich przeprosić za atak.

\- Nie powiedziałem tego. Powiedziałem, że należysz do mnie – uściślił Derek. – I czy to takie złe? – spytał ciekawie, marszcząc brwi. – Czy zrobiłem cokolwiek, co mogłoby cię niepokoić? – zainteresował się.

Suchy śmiech wyrwał się z jego ust, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Dźwięk wydawał się odbijać echem w leśnej gęstwinie. Zmarszczka między brwiami Dereka stała się jeszcze głębsza, jakby ta jego reakcja wcale nie odpowiadała wilkołakowi. Jakby nie tego oczekiwał.

\- Przez pewien czas sądziłem, że nas porwałeś – przyznał Stiles.

Alfa wydął wargi, jakby zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale wcale tego nie żałował. A może rzucanie mu tego w twarz nie było najlepszym rozwiązaniem.

\- Jesteś ode mnie silniejszy – ciągnął dalej Stiles. – i… - urwał. – Nie pozwoliłeś mi na dotykanie Lydii…

\- Twoja więź nią przeszkadza mi – przyznał Derek całkiem szczerze.

Stiles zapewne doceniłby to, gdyby nie fakt, że nie mówiono w ten sposób o ludziach w Beacon Hills. Ta szczerość była przerażająca, ponieważ alfy nie interesowała jego opinia w tej sprawie. Po prostu ogłaszał swoją wolę, co było częściowo przerażające.

\- A jednak pozwoliłeś was rozdzielić. Nawet sam zasugerowałeś to – przypomniał mu wilkołak.

\- Nie obchodzi mnie co się stanie ze mną. Lydia musi być bezpieczna – powiedział wprost.

\- Co się stanie z tobą? – spytał Derek. – A sądzisz, że co się stanie? – spytał wprost i tym razem jego oczy były nieprzyjemnie chłodne.

Stiles nie odpowiedział. Derek odczekał chwilę, przyglądając mu się w milczeniu, zanim ruszył w tylko sobie znanym kierunku. Stilesowi nie pozostało nic innego tylko podążyć.

ooo

Milczeli i to nie była cisza z tych, które były dobre. Derek trzymał się od niego na pewną odległość i nawet kiedy zabierał jego ból, Stiles odnosił wrażenie, że wilkołak robił to mechanicznie. To nadal było dobre. Żebro przeszkadzało mu coraz bardziej, zapewne przez sam fakt, że ruszał się a nie powinien. Jednak nie mieli wyboru i zdążył się z tym pogodzić.

Derek milczał. I nie patrzył na niego, jeśli nie musiał, co wydawało mu się dziwne. Wilkołak znikał bez słowa wyjaśnienia, zostawiając go w środku lasu, a potem wracał ze świeżą wodą czy mięsem, którym mieli się pożywić. Alfa musiał zatem polować na bieżąco, co było dość dziwne. Z drugiej jednak strony nie widział zapasów, ale z kolei bez nich podróż stawała się o wiele szybsza. Nie sądził, aby był w stanie dźwigać cokolwiek.

Jego koszula w końcu wyschła i prawie tęsknił za chłodem na swojej skórze. Jego rany na pewno doceniłyby okłady, ale nie minęli żadnych strumieni od rana, co powinno go zaniepokoić, bo sądził, że przynajmniej raz przetną ten, nad którym kąpali się dzisiaj. Odkąd weszli w las, stracił orientację w terenie. Nie widział słońca, ani niczego przed sobą, co jakoś pomogłoby mu nawigować. Bór wydawał się nieprzebyty, a jednak Derek podążał pewnie w wyznaczonym kierunku, nie zbaczając z trasy ani razu, chociaż gęstwina nie była poprzedzielana ścieżkami. Las wyglądał tak, jakby dotąd człowiek nie postawił tutaj stopy i może faktycznie tak było.

Ta cisza zaczynała wyprowadzać go z równowagi. Derek nie należał do najbardziej rozmownych osób, ale od niego zaczęła emanować niechęć, której wcześniej nie było. I odnosił wrażenie, że zirytował czymś wilkołaka. To nie byłoby nieprawdopodobne. Ich ostatnia rozmowa nie miała szczęśliwego tematu. Nie sądził jednak, że Derek kompletnie się od niego odetnie, nie mówiąc do niego słowa przez cały dzień. I kiedy tylko sam zamierzał się odezwać do alfy, jeden rzut oka mówił mu, że to nie jest najlepsza pora.

Noc zastała ich w lesie i rozejrzał się wokół, ale nie dostrzegł niczego, co mogłoby stanowić naturalne schronienie. Żadne wzniesienie nie zakłócało terenu, nie było jaskiń ani nawet zakrzywionych drzew, których korony dotykałyby ziemi. Derek tymczasem przystanął w najlepsze i zaczął sporządzać prowizoryczne ognisko. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale Stiles nie spodziewał się już niczego innego.

Usiadł na ziemi, przyglądając się oszczędnym ruchom wilkołaka. Alfa zaczął znosić wybrane przez siebie gałęzie z okolicy, ale jakie kryterium doboru stosował – Stiles nie miał pojęcia. Stosik jednak utworzył się dość szybko, a ognisko nie wytwarzało niemal dymu, który jakoś mógłby przeszkadzać im podczas snu. I zaczął się zastanawiać czy to milczenie między nimi oznaczało, że miał spędzić noc sam na wilgotnej ściółce.

Derek usiadł koło niego na odległość ręki dorosłego człowieka. Stiles westchnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, ale wilkołak nie spojrzał nawet na niego, kiedy dotknął jego nadgarstka, zabierając ponownie jego ból. Nie wiedział skąd to uczucie wyobcowania, ale towarzyszyło mu przez cały czas, gdy spoglądał na żyły wilkołaka, które znikały pod cienkim materiałem koszuli. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy są czarne aż do samego serca. I ta myśl nie była przyjemna.

Derek ewidentnie nie był zadowolony i miał wszelkie prawo pozostawić go samemu sobie. W końcu nie jego obowiązkiem było uprzyjemnianie Stilesowi podróży. Już i tak wiele zrobił, szukając dla niego medyka, który znałby się na ludzkich ranach. A to pewnie nie było łatwe na wilkołaczym terytorium. I nie bardzo chciał też wiedzieć, dlaczego ktokolwiek się specjalizował w czymś podobnym.

Wydawało mu się nieodpowiednie to co robili teraz. I nie posiadając lepszego określenia – czuł się skrępowany. Lydia zapewne nazwałaby go idiotą. W końcu doprowadził do tego, że był bezpieczny. Nie miał wątpliwości, że alfa nie dotknąłby go teraz z własnej woli. Zatem umowa, którą zawarł w desperacji nie miała już znaczenia. Cokolwiek Derek chciał od niego wcześniej, przepadło. Alfa oddalał się od niego w tak zastraszającym tempie, że coś się w nim skręcało na samą myśl.

I zaczął się obawiać, że kiedy obudzi się rano, wilkołaka nie będzie.

Derek poruszył się niespokojnie, a potem lewą ręką podłożył do ognia, nie przerywając nawet na chwilę ich połączenia. Dłoń alfy była przyjemnie ciepła. Stiles siedział zatem zesztywniały, starając się odciążać żebra, aby nie powodować niepotrzebnie dodatkowego dyskomfortu. Był pewien, że wilkołak tak naprawdę nie odbierał jego kościom możliwości przebicia jakiś witalnych organów. Starał się ostrożnie stawiać kroki, ale każdy ruch był ryzykowny. Nie miał pojęcia jak miał to przetrwać przez kilka kolejnych tygodni.

To wszystko było tak bardzo nieprawidłowe. Wcześniej wilkołak żartował z niego na swój szorstki sposób. Prowokował go, aby dostrzec jego reakcję. A teraz trzymał się od niego nie tylko na dystans fizyczny. Stiles wyczuwał jakąś emocjonalną blokadę, którą alfa zaczął budować już wcześniej. I chociaż od ciała nie tak daleko siedzącego od niego emanowało ciepło – wydawało się do niego nie docierać.

Nie miał pojęcia jakie temperatury panowały na tym terytorium. Znajdowali się dość blisko gór, ale to mogło być pozorne. Słońce w dzień grzało tak mocno, że zastanawiał się nawet nad ściągnięciem koszuli dopóki nie weszli w ten las.

Coś zaszumiało za nimi, ale Derek nawet nie drgnął. Stiles odwrócił głowę, ale oczywiście nie dostrzegł niczego w ciemności. Alfa wydawał się kompletnie nieporuszony. I nie oferował żadnego wyjaśnienia, chociaż wcześniej zawsze wtrącał, co takiego naruszyło ich spokój. Stiles nie widział w ciemności, co nie stanowiło tajemnicy. A nawet jeśli następnego ranka zobaczyłby ślady, nie rozpoznałby w nich niczego charakterystycznego. Nie był myśliwym jak Derek i pozostali. Nie utrzymywał się przy życiu polując każdego dnia.

Spojrzał na wilkołaka, który siedział wpatrując się w ogień liżący kolejne gałęzie. Derek wydawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi, ale Stiles wiedział lepiej. Alfa zawsze był świadom tego, co go otaczało. Nic nie uchodziło jego uwadze, więc musiał wiedzieć również, że Stiles gapi się na niego całkiem otwarcie. W końcu miał patrzeć mu w oczy, kiedy rozmawiali.

Derek jednak nie powiedział ani słowa, ale jego ramiona przestały być tak napięte. Rozluźnił się wyraźnie, ale to niczego nie zmieniło. Był jak nieruchomy posąg. I nadal milczał, kiedy objął Stilesa ramieniem, oferując mu możliwość ogrzania się. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale stało się jasne, że czas było iść spać.


	12. Zamek

Obudził się rano dość zaskoczony, że nie jest zmarznięty. Derek leżał za nim, nadal go obejmując, ale to wydawało się tak sztywne, że zesztywniał instynktownie, kiedy tylko wróciła do niego pełna świadomość tego co się dzieje. Wilkołak zresztą zabrał ręce, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Stiles już nie śpi. A potem Derek znikł w leśnej gęstwinie, zapewne w poszukiwaniu pożywienia.

Śniadanie było krótkie i ciche. Ruszyli w milczeniu kiedy tylko wilkołak zagasił ognisko i był naprawdę zaskoczony, gdy dostrzegł pierwsze prześwity w oddali. Ten las się naprawdę kiedyś kończył w co nie bardzo potrafił uwierzyć. Promienie słońca i zmieniająca się roślinność były jednak dostatecznym dowodem na to. Zanim minęło południe wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń i Stiles zamarł, bo przed nim stało miasto. Miał je na wyciągnięcie dłoni. Nie było podobne w niczym do stolicy Beacon Hills. Oni z pewnością nie budowaliby na litej skale, wykorzystując naturalną rzeźbę terenu. Nikt wśród ludzi nie miał na tyle siły i woli, aby zmusić naturę do postępowania zgodnie ze swoim życzeniem. Tymczasem budowla stojąca na samym szczycie jedynego wzniesienia w okolicy wydawała się potężna i sięgać o wiele bardziej w głąb ziemi niż to się początkowo wydawało. Stiles zastanawiał się nawet dlaczego nie widział jej zza lasu, ale odległość musiała sprzyjać ukryciu.

Czuł obecność Dereka za sobą, ale wilkołak go nie poganiał. Może wyczuwał też jego szok, zaskoczenie, po trochu zachwyt. Główna brama została ukształtowana tak, że z tej odległości nie widział łączeń. I może wcześniej też znajdowały się tam skały, które uformowano dla swoich potrzeb. Budynki w środku były nieliczne, ale jasnym było, że wilkołaki nie przywiązywały wagi do materialnego znaczenia domu.

\- Jest piękne – przyznał w końcu, trochę zaskoczony jak bardzo ochrypnięty był jego głos.

Nie rozmawiali od ponad doby i to nie było dla niego normalne. Nie milczał tak długo. Do tej pory nie można było go do tego zmusić, a tymczasem Derek zrobił to nawet bardzo się nie starając. Lydia byłaby pod wrażeniem, gdyby antypatia, którą żywił do niej alfa nie była odwzajemniana.

Derek nie odezwał się ani słowem i co dziwniejsze zadowolenie nie promieniowało z niego, kiedy minął Stilesa, wchodząc na coś, co wyglądało jak trakt. Nawet z oddali dostrzegał, że do miasta przybyła karawana kupiecka, co nie powinno być zaskoczeniem. Wiedzieli w Beacon Hills, że utrzymywano kontakty handlowe z terytorium. W końcu tylko kupcy przynosili wieści zza granicy, którą bał się przekroczyć ktokolwiek inny.

Terytorium wilkołaków było jak zupełnie inny świat.

Dotarli do miasta dość szybko i nie otoczył ich gwar, co początkowo zaskoczyło Stilesa. Beacon Hills było głośne od kroków ludzi, szeptów i śmiechów. Tymczasem wszyscy tutaj poruszali się w ciszy. Rozmowy przebiegały niemal bezgłośnie i widział jedynie poruszające się usta tych, którzy konwersowali. Jedynie ludzcy kupcy przyciągali niezdrową uwagę. I wydawali się niemal niezgrabni w swoich ruchach.

Na Dereka spoglądano z pewną dozą szacunku, co Stiles dostrzegł już wcześniej. Nikt nie wyszedł im na spotkanie, ale też nie zatrzymano ich, kiedy podążali na wzniesienie do budowli, którą Stiles nazywał zamkiem. Był pewien, że znaleźli się w stolicy, chociaż Derek wcześniej nazywał to miejsce jedynie miastem. Miewali podobne w Beacon Hills, ale nie były, aż tak spektakularne. Stanowiły po prostu trochę większe wsie, gdzie kupcy zatrzymywali się, aby odpocząć.

Wyjaśnienie co teraz byłoby przydatne, ale wilkołak uparcie milczał. I Stiles zaczynał się irytować, ponieważ to przestawało być krępujące, a nawet zabawne. Alfa zachowywał się dziecinnie, a przynajmniej takie odnosił wrażenie.

\- Co teraz? – spytał więc wprost.

Derek spojrzał na niego przelotnie, zanim zaczął wspinać się po schodach.

\- Medyk – powiedział krótko wilkołak.

Stiles wypuścił z ust długie westchnienie.

ooo

Kobieta, która musiała zajmować się organizacją w zamku, umieściła go w dość wygodnych komnatach. Derek odszedł, zostawiając go na łaskę Kali, która marszczyła nos za każdym razem, kiedy spoglądała na niego. Był nawet mniej niż niechcianym gościem. Czuł się intruzem. Odnosił wrażenie, że kobieta pilnowała go specjalnie, jakby obawiała się, że Stiles jest szpiegiem, który sprowadzi na nich jakieś nieszczęście. Okradnie ich z sekretów i zniknie pewnego dnia, aby zdradzić wszystko gatunkowi, którego nienawidziła.

\- Gdzie jest Derek? – spytał, bo kobieta nadal nie wyszła z komnaty, chociaż pomogła mu przynajmniej przebrać się w czyste ubranie.

Nie protestował, kiedy kazała mu się położyć na łóżku. Jego żebra przestały tak kłuć i nie planował podnosić się zbyt szybko. Jego plecy nie były stworzone do spania na gołej ziemi, nawet jeśli za koc robił dla niego całkiem ciepły wilkołak.

Kali zmarszczyła brwi i chyba początkowo zamierzała zignorować jego pytanie. Odwróciła się jednak w jego stronę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z niechęcią.

\- Alfa Hale jest zajęty - poinformowała go sucho.

\- Nie o to pytam – rzucił, lekko zirytowany.

\- Alfa Hale nie upoważnił mnie do udzielania tobie żadnych informacji. Przyniosę kolację i wodę dla ciebie za chwilę – dodała niechętnie Kali. – Medyk pojawi się przed nocą.

Powinien podziękować, ale to słowo nie mogło przejść mu przez usta. Kobieta nie musiała mówić nic więcej. Czuł jej niechęć w powietrzu, chociaż nie miał aż tak wyostrzonych zmysłów jak oni.

\- Kiedy Derek się pojawi? – spytał w końcu wprost, bo Kali ewidentnie nie łapała aluzji.

Ciągle nazywała mężczyznę alfą Hale, jakby chciała go zmusić do używania tego tytułu. Dla niego były to jednak tylko puste słowa. I Derek pozwolił mu mówić do siebie po imieniu z czego zamierzał korzystać.

\- Wtedy kiedy alfa Hale będzie miał takie życzenie – odparła Kali i tym razem w jej głosie słyszał wyraźną satysfakcję, co nie wróżyło niczego dobrego.

Nie umknęło jej, że przybyli w milczeniu. Derek nadal się do niego nie odzywał. Poza sporadycznymi uwagami, które rzucił do swoich podwładnych, Stiles nie słyszał jego głosu. I wilkołak obiecał mu swoją ochronę oraz pomoc, ale to nie znaczyło, że miał być obecny przez cały czas. Stilesa uderzyło to dopiero teraz. Tak bardzo odpychał od siebie Dereka, że ten po prostu spełniał jego cholerne życzenie. I Stiles mógł winić tylko siebie.

Sama wizja samotnego spędzania czasu na terytorium, którego nie znał wśród takich jak Kali nie była przyjemna. I niewielkie iskierki paniki, które zaczynały się przebijać przez jego maskę spokoju, musiały dotrzeć do kobiety, bo wychodziła zadowolona z siebie jeszcze bardziej.

ooo

Medyk okazał się nikim innym jak kowalem. Stiles mógł poczuć się urażony, ale w zasadzie konie przecież też łamały kości i wilkołaki musiały radzić sobie jakoś z tą sytuacją. W mieście nie było zbyt wielu zwierząt, ale te które widział, były w doskonałym stanie. I mężczyzna, który dotykał jego własnych kości robił to z zaskakującą delikatnością.

Derek pojawił się wraz z kowalem, ale pozostał niedaleko wejścia do komnaty, jakby spieszno było mu już wychodzić.

\- Pęknięte – zdecydował mężczyzna.

\- Jaka to różnica? – spytał rzeczowo Derek.

\- Gdyby szedł ze złamanymi żebrami, umarłby bardzo szybko. Szczęściem kości nie wystają do zewnątrz ani do wewnątrz. Są naruszone, ale nie przemieszczone – wyjaśnił starszy wilkołak, którego ręce wyglądały na spracowane.

Nie były jednak szorstkie, co zaskoczyło go. Pewnie regenerowały się równie szybko, co cała reszta ciał wilkołaków. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się nad tym czy oni w ogóle się starzeli.

\- Jak długo zajmie mu wyleczenie? – spytał Derek.

Stiles miał ochotę wtrącić, że sam potrafił rozmawiać z medykiem. Ale to było dobre pytanie.

\- Nie wiem – przyznał mężczyzna. – Tkanka regeneruje się około dwóch, trzech tygodni. Musi leżeć. Nie powinien wstawać. Moglibyśmy unieruchomić jego tułów, ale to utrudni mu życie.

Derek skinął głową, jakby chwytał w lot w czym problem. I Stiles wolał leżeć na plecach przez kilka tygodni zamiast zostać zawiniętym w coś twardego i niewygodnego. Cena w postaci chodzenia nie była zbyt wielka. I tak nie miał gdzie pójść. Kali zapewne byłaby zadowolona, gdyby nigdy nie opuścił komnaty, w której go umieszczono.

\- Jakieś napary uśmierzające ból… - podrzucił Derek.

\- Mogę zrobić wywar z ziół, który podaje się dzieciom – odparł mężczyzna.

Stiles spojrzał na Dereka zaskoczony. Nie spodziewał się, że alfa będzie przez cały czas odbierał jego ból, ale wilkołak ewidentnie planował się całkiem od niego odseparować. Stiles nie był pewien czy uniezależniał jego od siebie czy po prostu się odcinał dla własnego spokoju. I ta myśl nie była przyjemna. Sądził, że skoro Derek został z nim zamiast podążyć z Lydią przez granicę, to cokolwiek znaczyło.

\- Kali odprowadzi cię. Dziękuję za twoją ekspertyzę – rzucił Derek nagle.

I to chyba oznaczało koniec wizyty medyka. Stiles pospiesznie zaczął zapinać guziki koszuli, nie wiedząc co miałby teraz zrobić. Zmierzchało, on zjadł kolację i Kali nawet przyniosła dla niego owoce, gdyby miał ochotę coś przegryźć w nocy. Medyk polecił mu jeść warzywa i kobieta chyba wzięła sobie to do serca.

Mężczyzna wyszedł zostawiając ich samych. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało dopóki Derek nie ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- Czekaj – powiedział pospiesznie, starając się podnieść na łokciach, co nie było takie proste jak mu się początkowo wydawało.

Derek przystanął jednak, patrząc na niego po raz pierwszy od doby z lekkim zainteresowaniem.

\- Jesteś na mnie zły – rzucił niepewnie.

Żaden muskuł nie drgnął na twarzy wilkołaka, ale coś wypełniło pomieszczenie. Coś na tyle nieprzyjemnego, że wcześniejsze skrępowanie wróciło. Nie potrafił jednak do końca określić tej emocji.

\- Nie – odparł Derek krótko.

I co dziwniejsze Stiles mu wierzył. Alfa nigdy dotąd go nie okłamał. Trochę nim manipulował i milczał, kiedy go zbywał, ale nie posunął się do kłamstwa.

\- Chciałem… - zaczął i urwał. – Chciałem podziękować – powiedział wprost.

\- Będziesz zdrowy w ciągu kilku tygodni – poinformował go Derek.

\- Wiem, słyszałem – odparł.

W końcu był w tej samej komnacie, kiedy medyk badał jego ciało. Wilkołak zignorował zupełnie nacięcia na jego skórze, ale te rany nie stanowiły problemu.

\- Medyk przygotuje wywar na ból – podjął Stiles.

Derek jednak nie złapał haczyka. Zamiast tego czekał na jego kolejne słowa, co nie było proste, bo Stiles nie był nauczony takiej bezpośredniości.

\- Nie będziesz już odbierał mojego bólu – stwierdził.

I to wywołało u Dereka przynajmniej jakąś reakcję. Wilkołak przeniósł ciężar ciała na drugą nogę, przechylając lekko głowę w lewo, jakby zastanawiał się do czego dąży Stiles.

\- Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – odparł Derek.

I to byłoby o wiele bardziej proste, gdyby sam wiedział w czym tkwił problem.

\- Nie przyjdziesz tutaj więcej? – spytał wprost.

I niewypowiedziane 'do mnie' zawisło w powietrzu.

Derek nie odpowiedział jednak ani słowa, kiedy wyszedł z jego komnaty. Krzyczenie za wilkołakiem, że domagał się chociaż słowa nie było najrozsądniejszym wyjściem, więc zapadł się ciepłe koce, zastanawiając się jak przetrwa kolejne tygodnie.

ooo

Kali przyniosła rano śniadanie i zostawiła go samego, na co nie narzekał, ponieważ ich niechęć była obopólna. Promienie słoneczne wpadały przez nieoszklone okno wraz z lekkim wiatrem. Wilkołaczyca wspomniała, że napełni dla niego wannę, co było cudownym pomysłem, bo potrzebował kąpieli. Medyk wytarł jego ciało ostrożnie poprzedniego wieczora, ale nic nie mogło zastąpić prawdziwego mycia. Teraz kiedy wiedział, że tępy ból żeber pochodził od pęknięcia a nie złamania, ruszał się z większą odwagą. I syczał o wiele rzadziej, jakby przyzwyczaił się do tego, że w jego życie wstąpiła pewna niedogodność. Nie był typem znoszącym cierpienie w milczeniu, ale początkowo odnosił wrażenie, że jeśli zacznie narzekać, Lydia nigdy nie odjedzie, a Derek uzna go za umierającego. Alfa był dostatecznie przerażony jego niegojącymi się ranami. Dla wilkołaków to musiał być szok.

Drzwi do jego komnaty uchyliły się i Derek wsunął się do środka bez pytania i bez uprzedzenia, co dziwnie do niego pasowało. Stiles mógł być nagi albo cokolwiek, ale alfa miałby to w nosie. Może nawet nie mrugnąłby okiem na ten widok. Widział go w końcu już nagiego, co powinno być niepokojące, ale Stiles nie potrafił jednak dostrzec w tym, aż tak wielkiego problemu.

I może nie chciał się też za bardzo przyznać do tego, że widok Dereka ucieszył go. Naprawdę sądził, że alfa już nie wróci.

I wilkołak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, więc musiał wyczuć tę emocję w powietrzu. Stiles jednak nie planował wpadać w panikę, bo to było raczej naturalne, że wśród obcych lgnęło się do jedynej osoby, którą się znało. Przynajmniej chociaż trochę.

Derek wszedł głębiej do pomieszczenia przelotnie zerkając na talerze, które zostawiła dla niego Kali. Nie pytał czy Stilesowi było wygodnie, ale może to rozumiało się samo przez się, skoro nie powiedział ani słowa. W tej chwili w zasadzie wystarczało mu samo łóżko i był szczęśliwy.

\- Przyniosłem dla ciebie opowieści – rzucił alfa, kładąc na stoliku obok łóżka wysłużony tom.

Stiles spojrzał na książkę zaskoczony. Zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Derek był już w drodze powrotnej na korytarz.


	13. Dni i noce

Żebra bolały go minimalnie mniej, ale zapewne bezruch sprawiał, że nie odczuwał tak dyskomfortu. Do końca nie wiedział, gdzie podziewał się Derek. Alfa nie odwiedzał go zbyt często, co nie powinno było go dziwić. Nadal czuł, że coś jest nie w porządku i to pogłębiało się tylko z dnia na dzień. Albo dostawał paranoi przez ciągle zamknięte drzwi. Kali pilnowała, aby nie mógł wyjrzeć na korytarz nawet przez chwilę. Nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy nie jest więźniem w zamku wilkołaków, ale to wydawało się śmieszne. Nie mieli powodów, aby go pilnować. Bez wywarów od medyka, który okazał się kowalem i magicznej mocy Dereka, nie potrafił się ruszyć. Kąpiel sprawiała mu spore trudności, ale i tak każdego ranka siadywał w wannie, aby się odprężyć w wodzie.

Książkę od Dereka skończył bardzo szybko, a potem przeczytał ją jeszcze raz, ponieważ była świetna. Co prawda stanowiła tylko zbiór legend wilkołaczych, ale były tak różne od tych, które znał, że zaczytywał się w nich, nie mogąc wyjść z podziwu. Nie spodziewał się, że posiadali tak bogatą kulturę. Trudno było mu zrozumieć, co jest prawdą, a co jedynie podaniem, bo nie znał możliwości wilkołaków, ale mimo to odnosił wrażenie, że w pewnym sensie te opowieści stanowiły kroniki rodu Hale i watahy, która władała tym terytorium od zarania dziejów.

Kali wsunęła się do jego pokoju, zamykając za sobą szybko drzwi. Taca z jedzeniem została postawiona na jego szafce w takiej odległości, że z łatwością mógłby sięgnąć po nią dłonią. Kobieta planowała chyba wycofać się z jego komnaty, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło. Nie mówiła do niego, kiedy jej do tego nie zmusił. A i wtedy ograniczała się do kilku zaledwie słów.

\- Gdzie jest Derek? – spytał, bo przecież to stanowiło ich zwyczaj.

Wilkołaczyca spojrzała na niego i wyprostowała się lekko.

\- Alfa Hale jest na spotkaniu – odparła. – I nie, nie powiem ci gdzie. Ani z kim. Ani po co – dodała, zanim nacisnęła ponownie na klamkę.

\- Dziękuję – rzucił, ponieważ nie mógł sobie odpuścić irytowania jej.

ooo

Na korytarzu ziały pustki. Przed jego komnatą nie było straży, co częściowo go pocieszyło. Minęło dwa dni odkąd nie widział Dereka i zastanawiał się czy alfa w ogóle był nadal w zamku. Hale nie wyglądał na takiego, który zostawiłby go bez słowa wyjaśnienia i pojawiłby się dopiero po całych tygodniach, kiedy byłby już zdolny do poruszania się. Może alfa nie chciał oglądać go w stanie, którego nie rozumiał. Wilkołaki zdawały sobie sprawę co to ból, ale długotrwałość tego procesu wydawała się ich przerażać. Stiles czerpałby z tego większą przyjemność, gdyby Kali nie uznawała go za słabego dokładnie z tego samego powodu.

Wywar nie działał, aż tak dobrze jak dłonie Dereka, o czym nie chciał myśleć. Nie był w stanie wytrzymać zamknięty w czterech ścianach komnaty. Nie widział miasta z okna, a jedynie dolinę, która rozpościerała się za nimi. Nie wiedział jakim cudem wilkołaki obudowały źródło tak, że wybijało w środku zamku. Przeważnie jeśli miasta miały stały dostęp do świeżej wody, ona wpływała do sadyb ludzkich. Przez co często zatruwano źródła. W tym jednak przypadku, to nie było możliwe i Stiles był pod ogromnym wrażeniem.

Trzymał się ściany, robiąc ostrożne kroki. Może jego ciało było zmęczone, bo czuł się o wiele gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy przemierzali las. Jedyną zmienną wydawał się Derek i irytowało go jak bardzo polegał na wilkołaku. Alfa przestał się nim jednak interesować, kiedy tylko znalazła się ku temu sposobność. I to irytowało go jeszcze bardziej. Nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu był tak na kogokolwiek wściekły.

\- Co tu robisz? – spytała Kali nagle, stając tuż za nim.

Wrzasnąłby pewnie, gdyby nie fakt, że wzdrygnął się i ból, który poczuł, wybił mu powietrze z płuc. Wziął głębszy wdech, spoglądając na kobietę spode łba.

\- Nie możesz chodzić głośniej? – spytał.

Jej wredny uśmiech mówił mu tylko, że zrobiła to specjalnie.

Nie zdążył jednak wypowiedzieć się na ten temat, kiedy przed nim stanął Derek Hale. Alfa wyglądał dobrze. Normalnie. Jakby nic się nie zmieniło i Stiles zirytował się tym bardziej.

\- Co robisz? – spytał wilkołak głucho. – Medyk powiedział, że powinieneś leżeć – dodał, takim tonem, jakby Stiles był czteroletnim dzieckiem i nie wiedział co dla niego dobre.

Spojrzał na Hale'a i ponieważ był uparty, planował wyminąć wilkołaka w drodze na swój niewielki spacer. W zasadzie czuł, że niedługo zacznie wracać do pokoju.

\- Co robisz? – spytał Derek jeszcze raz i chyba ten ton oznaczał, że żądał odpowiedzi.

\- Teraz ze mną rozmawiasz? – prychnął z niedowierzaniem.

Hale spoglądał na niego chłodno. Kiedy ostatnim razem został obdarzony tym spojrzeniem, spędzili w lesie kilka godzin na milczeniu.

\- Idę na spacer – poinformował alfe, całkiem świadom tego, że coraz więcej osób pojawiało się na korytarzu.

Jeszcze przed chwilą sądził, że zamek jest wymarły, ale to było tylko wrażenie. Wilkołaki żyły w takiej ciszy, że nie sposób było wychwycić nawet ich kroki.

\- Mów głośno – powiedział nagle Derek, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny, który opierał się o ramę okna.

\- Kto to jest, drogi siostrzeńcze? – spytał wilkołak.

Nie wydawał się wiele starszy od Dereka, ale to mogło być mylne wrażenie.

\- Człowiek, który został ranny, pomagając Laurze – odparł Hale i nie użył nawet jego imienia, co nie było przyjemne.

W Beacon Hills nigdy by nie dopuszczono do czegoś takiego. I w jego kręgach to było uznawane za obelgę. Nikt z obecnych jednak nie wydawał się poruszony.

\- Ach tak – cmoknął mężczyzna. – I ranny człowiek plącze się po naszych korytarzach?

\- Najwyraźniej ma życzenie śmierci – odparł Derek spokojnie. – Kali zabierz go do komnaty i upewnij się, że nie wstanie – polecił swojej podwładnej, a potem spojrzał prosto w jego oczy. – Stąd czuje twój ból. Odpocznij – dodał takim tonem, że po plecach Stilesa przebiegły ciarki.

Kali nie dotknęła go, ale spojrzała na niego tak, jakby miała w planach jeszcze zemstę za to wszystko. Stilesa mało to obchodziło.

\- Jestem więźniem? – spytał wprost.

Derek zmarszczył brwi.

\- Pytam czy jestem więźniem – powiedział jeszcze raz.

Alfa wydął wargi i przewrócił oczami.

\- Widzisz straże? – spytał wilkołak. – Masz prawo do przemieszczania się gdziekolwiek chcesz. W tym momencie możesz opuścić nasze miasto.

Stiles przełknął, zastanawiając się jak bardzo daleko chciał się posunąć w tym szaleństwie. Był pewien, że jeśli rozrusza się, będzie w stanie się poruszać. Kość musiała się już zacząć goić i stąd to swędzenie. Wiedział, że niektórzy z rycerzy jego ojca wsiadali na koń w czasie krótszej rekonwalescencji niż on. Ich żebra były śmiesznie wygięte, ale mieli stan wojny. Wygląd nie obchodził go tak bardzo.

Odwrócił się, starając sobie przypomnieć, z której strony korytarza przeszli do tej komnaty kilka dni temu, kiedy tutaj przybyli. Nie miał zbyt dobrego zmysłu orientacji, ale skoro okna jego pokoju wychodziły na dolinę, której nie widział, musiał iść przed siebie. Jeszcze pamiętał gdzie znajdowała się jaskinia, w której spędzili noc.

Możliwe, że słyszał szmer, ale to wrażenie szybko znikło. I dotarło do niego, że wilkołaki porozumiewały się z sobą, rozmawiając tak cicho, że słowa zmieniały się na coś w rodzaju nieustannego szeptu z oddali. Dotarł do drzwi prowadzących do kolejnej części zamku, gdy dłoń Dereka docisnęła się do drewna, uniemożliwiając mu otwarcie ich. Nie słyszał nawet kiedy alfa znalazł się tak blisko.

\- Zamierzasz się zabić w imię czego? – spytał wilkołak wprost.

\- Nie zginę – prychnął Stiles. – To prawie nie boli – dodał.

Derek wypuścił z ust, coś co brzmiało podejrzanie jak warkot.

\- Kłamiesz – poinformował go alfa i wydawał się zirytowany.

\- Nie na tyle, żeby umrzeć – odparł. – Jeśli Lydia nie wydostała się z waszego terytorium będę musiał…

\- Kobieta jest bezpieczna z Laurą po drugiej stronie. Dzisiaj przekroczyły granicę – rzucił Derek.

\- Teraz mi to mówisz? – syknął.

Alfa zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy.

\- Kali miała ci powiedzieć. Nie pytałeś – stwierdził wilkołak.

I Stiles zaczynał sobie powoli przypominać, dlaczego rozmowa z Derekiem była taka męcząca poprzednio.

\- Za każdym razem kiedy zadaję jej pytania, odpowiada, że nie może na nie odpowiedzieć – poinformował wilkołaka.

\- Zadajesz niewłaściwe pytania – oznajmił mu Derek.

To do niczego nie prowadziło i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę. Wilkołak jednak nie zdejmował swojej ręki z drzwi, a Stiles nawet gdyby nie był ranny, pewnie nie miałby szans na odciągnięcie go. Widział dostatecznie wiele, aby znać swoje możliwości w tej kwestii.

\- Nie musisz odchodzić. Wyjeżdżam – poinformował go Derek nagle.

I to nie było coś, czego się spodziewał.

\- Wyjeżdżasz – powtórzył półprzytomnie.

W jego głowie to brzmiało bardziej jak 'zostawiam cię tutaj'. A nie chciał zostać w tej klaustrofobicznej komnacie ani jednego dnia więcej. Zaczynał się dusić. A obecność Kali nie pomagała. Przypominała mu jedynie jak bardzo był tutaj niechciany.

\- Ja też – odparł, rozluźniając się odrobinę – Kiedy Lydia opowie o wszystkim królowi, dostarczą ci pieniądze w podziękowaniu za uratowanie nas – poinformował alfę, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

Bynajmniej nie spodziewał się, że wilkołak błyśnie czerwienią w jego stronę. Ostrzeżenie zostało zanotowane w jego umyśle jak zawsze.

\- Nie interesują mnie pieniądze i złoto – rzucił Hale zimno. – Możesz zostać i poczekać, aż ozdrowiejesz.

\- Dziękuję, ale nie dziękuję – odparł Stiles.

I ta emanacja siłą na niego nie działała. Derek przez większą część ich znajomości był na niego wściekły. Stiles zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do widoku czerwonych tęczówek.

\- Czegoś ci brakuje? Kali miała spełnić wszystkie twoje życzenia. Kucharze mogą ugotować coś, co bardziej odpowiada twoim gustom – powiedział Derek i chyba oczekiwał, że to wywoła u niego jakąś reakcję.

\- Wyjeżdżasz – przypomniał mu Stiles. – Jaki jest sens mojego pozostania tutaj? – spytał.

Derek spoglądał na niego, jakby nie potrafił go rozgryźć. A Stiles był naprawdę nieskomplikowany. To Hale cały czas przyprawiał go o ból głowy, swoimi niedopowiedzeniami i humorami, które brały się nie wiadomo skąd.

Nie wiedział czy Kali została mu przydzielona, ponieważ miała go doprowadzić do szału, ale to było równie prawdopodobne co cokolwiek innego. Jeśli to była jedna z najlepszych służek w zamku i najbardziej tolerancyjna w kwestii ludzi, Stiles chciał wrócić do lasu. Chłód był w stanie znieść. Ból nie był również tak najgorszy.

\- Co stanowi problem? – spytał Derek wprost.

\- Problem? – podchwycił Stiles.

Miał całą listę, ale wątpił, aby Hale chciał ją dostać w tej chwili. Przede wszystkim martwili go Argentowie. Nie sądził, aby zapuścili się jednak głęboko w terytorium Dereka, więc mógłby dojść bliżej granicy w swoim żółwim tempie. Ojciec powinien już do tego czasu zebrać wojsko. Spotkaliby się gdzieś w połowie drogi i liczył na to, że Laura przeprowadzi ich pomiędzy wilkołakami, tłumacząc poszczególnym grupom jak ważne było to posunięcie polityczne.

Brak wiadomości od Lydii, ciągły ból i osłabienie martwiło go, ale to również był w stanie przetrwać. W końcu udało mu się przeżyć napaść Argentów i spotkanie ze stworzeniami, których bał się przez całe życie.

\- Nie mam problemów – odparł.

\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził Derek. – Chcesz opuścić zamek, chociaż cuchniesz bólem i wiesz, że jesteś ranny. Dlaczego?

\- Może zostawmy moje powody mnie i skupmy się na tym, że nie będziesz mnie miał na głowie. Nie musisz mnie już ochraniać – rzucił.

Derek spoglądał na niego bardzo długo w całkowitym milczeniu, które tak doskonale znał. Spodziewał się, że alfa odwróci się do niego plecami i odejdzie, ale Hale zamiast tego spinał się coraz bardziej.

\- Czego ci brakuje? – spytał ponownie, jakby zmiana jadłospisu miała załatwić cokolwiek.

\- Lydii, moich przyjaciół, zdrowego żebra – wyliczył. – Spodziewałem się raczej, że cię uraduje fakt, że nie będziesz musiał mnie już oglądać – dodał.

Hale uniósł brew i wyglądał na zagubionego.

\- Pytam o ciebie codziennie Kali, ale ona mówi, że nie powie mi gdzie jesteś. Nie przychodzisz i rozumiem, że kierujesz watahą. Prosiłem… - zaczął i urwał, bo to było jak rozmowa ze ścianą.

Wątpił, aby alfa zrozumiał cokolwiek.

\- Wiem, że jesteś na mnie o coś wściekły. Powiedz mi teraz czego chcesz za uratowanie nam życia. Lydia jest to w stanie dla ciebie zdobyć w Beacon Hills. Podaj swoją cenę i pozwól mi odejść – powiedział wprost.

Derek wpatrywał się w niego nadal, jakby starał się go rozgryźć i nie do końca mu wychodziło. Zatem było ich dwóch, bo Stiles był pewien, że wilkołak będzie uradowany, kiedy nareszcie jeden kłopotliwy człowiek zniknie z jego terytorium.

\- Nie ma ceny. Nie ma niczego, co moglibyście nam dać za to, że przelaliśmy krew naszych braci za wasze bezpieczeństwo – poinformował go nagle Derek. – Chcesz ceny? – spytał. – Powiedz mi prawdę – powiedział krótko i całkiem dosadnie. – Nie musisz opuszczać zamku, skoro ja wyjeżdżam. Będziesz nadal bezpieczny. A jednak mimo to… - urwał i potrząsnął głową. – Powiedz prawdę – zażądał.

Stiles przygryzł wnętrze policzka tak mocno, że pewnie upuścił sobie odrobinę krwi.

\- Zostawiasz mnie tutaj – powiedział wprost. – Chcesz prawdy? Przywiodłeś mnie tutaj, zamknąłeś w komnacie i odszedłeś. A teraz wyjeżdżasz – dodał, chociaż to nie miało nawet sensu w jego własnej głowie.

\- Chcesz, żebym został – stwierdził Derek i to nie było pytanie, ale Stiles i tak skinął głową, pokonany.


End file.
